Inuyasha Remix: Kagome and Koga
by Wolf-Lover26
Summary: Hey so this is my second story now, this one story is about Kagome's heart being broken by Inuyasha and Kagome runs away and is in trouble, Koga comes to the rescue and Kagome decides to travel with Koga (Kagome's feelings grow over time for Koga). Hope you enjoy this story, feel free to express your thoughts by commenting.
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's heart

**Hey guys just a disclaimer I don't own any of the Characters or original story plot just my own twist on it and any character I happen to make up, anyways on to the story. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: Kagome's heart

Inuyasha is looking straight at me, why? Why doesn't he look away? What is he thinking? We stared into each other's eyes for a while then Inuyasha spoke "Kagome…" but I couldn't talk, I didn't know what to say so I ran, and ran. Feeling tears run down my face but I couldn't stop running I finally got to the well but from reason I didn't want to go home so I dropped my bag next to the well, and left a note attached to the bag saying I had to have some time alone, and there was medicine and food in the bag from them to use. I took off running again afraid that Inuyasha would follow me, I kept running as far and for as long as I could, I ran through the forest it started to rain, I slugged through the dirt that had turned to mud, when I had gotten out of the forest there was no village nor hut to be seen for miles around. "Grahh!" a loud roar echoed and was close by I ran through the clearing, I couldn't sense any jewel shards, so it's probably a normal demon or hopefully just a big animal, I ran and ran up a hill, but when I got to the top there was a huge demon lizard "Oh no…" I went to grab my bow and arrow but it wasn't there, how could I be so stupid to run off without anything to protect myself, I wished I'd just gone home instead "Hmm…" the demon turned around and had spotted me "Hah looks like I have a meal after all, ha ha ha… Come here girl so I can devour you!" the lizard yelled.

Oh great now I'm going to get eaten, I have to get away from him, I turned around to run but tripped and rolled down the hill, scratching and scrapping my body, along the ground, as soon as I stopped rolling I got up and ran, I didn't look to see which way I was going. I can't rely on Inuyasha, he's in love with Kikyo and only wants her, I have to get myself out of this mess, I kept running and running I ran through shrubs, and long grass, as I did it made a few cuts on my legs but I had to keep going "Ahh, I can't keep running for much longer" I muttered under my breathe. Then there was the sound of rushing water nearby I was running in the same direction as the river, so I took a chance and jumped into the river, the river had a strong current and ran fast, I could see some of my blood flow from my body into the water and flow with the fast flowing river. I had got dunked beneath the water and felt something tighten and my waist 'What's that?' I looked down 'Oh no' I was pulled out of the water "I have you now you wrench…. Ha ha you cannot escape now, woman you are better off to give in and rest inside my belly ha ha ha" the lizard chuckled.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp I lost my jewel shards "Noo!" I screamed "You have sacred jewel shards, there mine now, looks like it was worth picking you for a snack woman, I thank you for the shards but I'm going to have to eat you now" the lizard said as he took the jewel shards in hand. He tightened the grip of his tail around me "Ahhh! Nooo! Stop!" I screamed with all my might, I couldn't move, I shut my eyes, gritted my teeth and pre-pared for the worst. "Hey you bastard leave my woman alone!" suddenly the lizard loosened his grip and I started to fall but someone caught me, "Kagome!..." I opened my eyes slowly and saw Koga standing with me in his arms "Kagome are you ok?" he asked I nodded my head "Yes, I'm ok" I managed to say. Koga placed me down "I'll be back as soon as I kill this demon" Koga said he turned to face the lizard "Wait Koga he took my jewel shards" I said, "How many?" Koga asks still facing the lizard "Two…" I looked at the lizard and saw that he put one in his tail and another in his chest "One in his tail another in his chest" I told Koga "Ok, don't worry it'll be over soon, he won't beat me" Koga said. I watched Koga run off "Be careful Koga!" I yelled as they started to fight, the lizard having sized up twice his original size because the jewel shards, but his tail was what I was worried about "Don't worry Kagome… I'll get this bastard for hurting you, besides there no way I can lose to such a lowlife" Koga replied as he dodged the lizard's attacks.

Koga managed threw a few kicks to the stomach and an uppercut to the face which knocked him over, Koga took the opportunity to take the jewel shard out of his chest, Koga could use the jewel shards since I won't be needed here anymore, it'll also mean Koga will have a chance in defeating Naraku and avenging his comrades. "Koga! Use the jewel shards!" I yelled "Huh…" he puffed as he kicked the lizard in the face and went to his tail and grabbed that one out too, he then took the opportunity to slice the lizard's throat with his claws. The lizard now lay there emotionless, bleeding, Koga ran over to me "Kagome, here your jewel shards" Koga held his hand out showing the two jewel shards but I just shook my head "Koga I want you to have them, you saved my life, hopefully those two jewel shards will help you to avenge your comrades" I said smiling. Koga looked at me his cheeks slightly turning red "Kagome… Thank you" he said "Hmm that reminds me where is Inuyasha? He should be looking out for you" Koga said his face now twisted in anger, I looked down "He… doesn't need me anymore and I think that the best thing right now for myself and Inuyasha, is for me to be far away from him" I could feel tears starting to form again. Koga grabbed my chin lightly so I could face him, "Inuyasha is a fool, he's not worth crying over… But since you won't be travelling with him where will you go now?" Koga asked, I looked down at the ground.

I wanted to go home but I knew I had a duty to collect the pieces of the sacred jewel that I had shattered, now that I have given two shards to Koga, maybe the next time Koga and Inuyasha cross paths… They would fight to the death if I wasn't there and not to mention Kikyo will probably take my place in the group as jewel detector but if it wasn't for me Kikyo wouldn't be alive and the sacred jewel wouldn't be shattered into thousands of pieces and I would never have met Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Koga, I owe them all. I looked up at Koga "Koga… May I travel with you?" I asked Koga's face lit up as he smiled "Of course Kagome, I'll take you back to my men and get your wounds treated" Koga replied happily and scooped me up carefully in his arms. "Thank you Koga" I said and weakly smiled back "I'd do anything for you Kagome, just relax and if you need to sleep, you can I'll take care of your wounds, you've been through a lot" Koga said, I nodded Koga is so nice, if only Inuyasha were more like Koga… No I have to stop thinking about Inuyasha he loves Kikyo and Kikyo loves him.

Koga had started running holding me tight in his arms, the feeling of the cool breeze rushing past my face and through my hair made me relaxed and a bit sleepy, my eyes started to close and I nuzzled my head against Koga's chest and fell asleep. I felt light shining in my eyes and slowly sat up, I felt pain shooting through my body "Good morning Kagome" "Morning sis" I turned my head and saw Hakkaku and Ginta sitting nearby "Oh good morning…" I replied with a slight smile and looked around. I'm so far away from the well, but I can't go back not yet for all I know as soon as I get back Inuyasha or Kikyo could seal up the well for good… What am I going to do? "Sis are you ok? You look very upset" Ginta asks "If you're worried about where Koga is his gone to get some food" Hakkaku says with a re-assuring smile. I turned to them both with a smile, "I'll be ok, thanks for letting me know… It's just a lot's happened lately and I'm afraid to go home if I do I might not be able to come back to this era any more…" I replied "Huh? Why?" Hakkaku asks "Well, I have a feeling either Inuyasha or Kikyo will seal the well off completely so I won't be able to come back through" I replied.

They both looked very concerned "Kagome… Good morning I brought you some human food and this is for the rest of us to share" Koga places down a dish of freshly made dumplings down next to me and then had bunch of fish linked together with rope and placed it in between Hakkaku and Ginta then cut a couple off for himself. "Koga, Kagome says that Inuyasha might seal off the well after she goes back through to her time" Ginta tells him "What? Who does he think he is?!" Koga yells "Koga, I just had a feeling and if he doesn't Kikyo most likely will" I said "Who's Kikyo?" Koga asked. I sighed "Kikyo was a powerful Priestess and lived fifty years ago she was Inuyasha's lover, though Naraku hated the thought of them being together and turned them against each other, Kikyo ended up sealing Inuyasha to the sacred tree of ages and he slept there for fifty years until I released him from the tree, Kikyo died from an injury that Naraku gave to her as he disguised himself as Inuyasha, Kikyo asked her younger sister to burn her body and with it the sacred jewel before she died. Though because word passed around that I was Kikyo's reincarnation, a sorceress kidnapped me and Kikyo's ashes and made a clay model of Kikyo, the sorceress tried to transfer my soul into Kikyo's clay body to make her alive again, Kikyo did come to life, I don't know how but I managed to get back most of my soul and now Kikyo lives of the souls of women who have died" I replied. They looked stunned and a bit puzzled "So if Kikyo's alive then would that mean Inuyasha would be trying to be with her" Hakkaku said, I nodded "I came back to this era last night and saw some soul collectors seeing some heading off in the direction of the sacred tree so I decided to follow them but when I got there I saw Inuyasha swearing to be the only man that would be with Kikyo and had already heard Kikyo say that only Inuyasha would ever be with is her… Kikyo took off, and Inuyasha turned around to find me standing there but I didn't want to talk with him but instead of going home I just ran" I replied with a sad look on my face.

"Kagome, as long as I'm around Inuyasha and Kikyo won't get anywhere near you I promise I'll always be there to protect you" Koga said, for some reason Koga made me feel safe I guess he has always been one that kept to his promises and was not one for lying or making things up. A smile crossed my face I looked over at Koga "Thank you Koga" I said, Koga smiled back at me as he cheeks faintly turned red "You don't need to thank me, I'll always be there for you Kagome" Koga replied "But that's exactly why I need to thank you, you've always come to help me even if it means risking your own life…" I said. Koga looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes "Kagome there's no need to be worried about me, I'm honored that you are but to me your life is much more important than mine" Koga said "Koga you're the leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe that qualifies you more valued, your pack needs you… Just promise if I do get into trouble you won't do anything stupid" I replied. Koga smiled "Ok, I promise Kagome" Koga said I smiled back "Thank you" I said, Ginta and Hakkaku were already digging into their food, Koga and I were only just starting, though I couldn't help but feel a little better by being here with Koga and his companions, I was actually feeling better forgetting the troubles I had with Inuyasha though I cherished every moment with him and my friends. I wonder when I'll see them again Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, I wonder if they even know what's going on they probably figured out that I went home but I never said anything about where I was going maybe Inuyasha has already sealed the well or maybe he caught my scent and is going to find me to take back the jewel shards. After we finished breakfast, Koga wanted to start out looking around the region for more jewel shards and Naraku but I couldn't help but worry what if I never see my family again "Let's move out" Koga said interrupting my thoughts, I grabbed his hand without thinking, we looked at each other both our faces turning red, I let go of his hand and looked down at the ground "Sorry… I was just wondering could we go to the bone-eaters well?" I asked "Of course, we'll all go and if you need to see your family we'll stay by the well until you return" Koga said without hesitation, I looked up at him seeing his cheeks slightly red and a smile on his face "Thank you Koga, I promise not to take too long" I replied.

I lead the way to the bone-eaters well, Koga walked beside me as Ginta and Hakkaku walked behind us, I knew if Inuyasha smelt me near he'd either come to take the jewel shards which I had given to Koga or he'd not bother coming at all. We had come close to the well, I could see Inuyasha looking into the well and I froze, he then turned around and ran off "Kagome?" Koga said I shook my head "I'm fine…" I replied as I held back the tears and kept walking. When we had reached the well I looked into to make such nothing was wrong I turned to face Koga "Are you sure you guys will be fine waiting here?" I asked worried Koga smiled slightly "Yes we'll be fine and I promise to make sure nothing happens to the well" Koga said I smiled "Ok, I'll be back soon then" I said as I leaped into the well. I appeared back at the well in the Higurashi shrine, I climbed out quickly and ran into the house and saw mom in the lounge room with grandpa, I ran straight mom and hugged her crying into her chest "Mom…" I cried "Hey grandpa?... Uh sis" Sota's voice "Kagome what happened?" mom asked as I pulled away and sat down still sobbing. "Inuyasha doesn't need me anymore and I'm afraid he or Kikyo another priestess like me will seal the well off for good while I'm over there… But Koga he saved my life the other night and I want to travel with him, I can't leave without finishing what I started but I'm scared if I go back that I won't get back home again, that I'll never see any of you ever again" I said, mom sat beside me and put her around me "What does your heart tell you Kagome?" mom asked.

I looked down "That I have to finish what I started, I have to go back and gather all the scared jewel shards" I replied sadly with tears running down my face "Then I know you have made the right decision, no matter what you will always be a part of this family you will always be my daughter and I know in my heart if you need to come back home that you'll find a way" mom said I hugged her tight. "I love you mom" I said "I love you too Kagome" I sniffled and let go "I'll just go change and grab some medical supplies and I'll be off… I promised Koga that I wouldn't be long" I said, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom for the last time and went to my room closing the door behind me, I chucked off my school clothes and laid them on my bed. There were so many memories, if I wore my school uniform back there it would be too painful, I went to my draws and took out a navy blue mid-thigh skirt, and a cream/tan coloured skivvy out, and some ballet flat shoes then changed I felt different without the uniform but if it's what I had to do to get Inuyasha of my mind I'd do it. I sighed and brushed my hair then tied it back in a ponytail, I looked over my room for the last time, and checked to see if there was anything I needed but it looked like I had everything. I walked out of my room and closed my door I walked down stairs, I might never see this place or my family again not to mention my school and my friends, I sighed "Kagome I had this made for you and I thought you might like to take it with you something to remember us by…" mom said sadly as she held out a golden locket. "Mom I would never forget you, grandpa or Sota I'll always remember all of you and my home, I love you all so much" I replied trying to hold back my tears, mom walked over to me and put on the locket after she did I opened it up to see a photo of Grandpa, Mom, Sota and I last Christmas the time before I ever set foot in the feudal era.

"Thank you mom" I say as I close the locket and hugged her "It's ok, just know that we will never forget you but if there is a way home…" mom replied her voice started to tremble "If there's a way back I will find it I promise" I said as I looked up at her, mom nodded "I'll get your bag ready for you" mom said and went off to organize some things to put in my bag. I went over to grandpa "Kagome I know that this is your duty to gather the shards of the sacred jewel but be careful, I shall pray for you every day…" grandpa said sadly as I gave him a hug "Thank you, grandpa but please do not over work yourself" I replied, I turned to Sota next "Sis you're really going aren't you?" Sota asked I nodded. "Yes I am Sota but like I told mom I promise if there's a way back I'll find it ok, while I'm gone I need you to help grandpa and mom out" I replied Sota nodded as he struggled to hold back the tears and hugged me tight "I'll miss you Kagome" Sota said "I'll miss you too" I said as we separated. "Kagome your bag is packed, there's a first aid kit, your hair brush, a towel but I didn't know how many friends you'll be traveling with now" mom said as she came over with my back pack "Thanks mom, well I'm traveling with Koga and two of his friends Ginta and Hakkaku… I don't know when I'll see the others again" I replied sadly mom smiled "Well I'll just grab four lunch boxes out so you and your friends can have something to eat when you get back" mom replied. Once mom had finished putting the lunch boxes into my bag, I placed the bag over my shoulders, and Grandpa, Mom and Sota all saw me off to the well "Be safe Kagome…" mom said, they stood at the bottom of the stairs to see me off I looked at them all as tears started to fall. "I love you all and I'll never forget you I promise I will find a way back" I said then jumped into the well before I changed my mind, I was now standing at the bottom of the well in the feudal era, not knowing if I could ever get back tears ran down my face, I tried to wipe them away the tears but they kept coming.

**Ok guys that's the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it, I re-post the chapters if I find any mistakes I have made till next time guys I'll be looking forward to your reviews by Comments or PM (Private Message)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kikyo problem

_**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter, I'd like to thank jj for commenting I never thought of that idea so I'm glad you brought it up and I'll be happy to add that in I think it will work great. Just a disclaimer I don't own the Inuyasha characters or any of the Inuyasha plots, just my own story line with help from you guys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 2: The Kikyo problem

I climbed up the well and sat on the edge of the well "Kagome…" Koga's voice I looked up to see Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku looking at me in pity "I don't know if I'll be able to return home so I had to say goodbye…" I said as I looked down at the ground. "You didn't have to come back, that's your home, you have family there" Koga replied I looked back at him "I know but I'm needed here, if I ran away from my duty that doesn't make me a good person it makes me look weak as if I were a coward… Besides Kikyo had her chance in protecting the jewel and it didn't work so it's my turn and I'm not going to fail" I replied. Koga slightly smiled I stood up and walked over to them "We should get going" I said "Sis what about the well though?" Ginta asked "Yeah it's your only way home" Hakkaku said I sighed "It's fine besides I promised my family I'd come back to them, no matter how long it took me or what I had to do, I don't like breaking my promises" I replied. Ginta and Hakkaku looked concerned Koga however was distressed by my choice "If that's what you want Kagome, then we should not speak any more of it until you ready to talk about it" Koga said I looked up Koga "Thank you…" I said smiling, Koga just smiled back "Come on let's get going" Koga said I walked beside him as Hakkaku and Ginta followed behind.

We walked for quite a while until I noticed something not a jewel shard but sensed that of another spiritually presence I stopped "Koga wait…" I said they stopped Koga came close to my side "Is it a jewel shard?" Koga asked "No it's another presence, a spiritual one" I replied "A spiritual presence?" Hakkaku questioned. "Kagome it's been a while…" Kikyo's voice rang out from the trees as she stepped into view "What do you want Kikyo?" I asked as I frowned "That's Kikyo…" Ginta whispered "You should know Kagome after all you're my reincarnation" Kikyo replied. "I may be your reincarnation Kikyo but you and I are very different… I would never do what you do so why don't you just go take my place as Inuyasha's jewel detector" I replied Kikyo's face twisted in anger "I could do that but I won't because traveling with Inuyasha and his friends now would only cause problems to me, I have plans to kill Naraku and once that's finished I'll destroy the jewel and then Inuyasha and I shall live in hell together for eternity" Kikyo smiled. "Kikyo you're despicable you might as well just be another Naraku… And that proves my point that I am nothing like you" I snapped back "We'll see… The next time we meet it'll be for your jewel shards wolf" Kikyo replied "Over my dead body Kikyo, you'll never touch Koga while I'm alive!" I yelled at her "Well then I look forward to our next meeting but there's one problem you can't do anything without a bow and arrow and we both know that the sacred arrow is our strongest weapon" Kikyo said smugly then left.

"Kagome…" Koga said after realizing what I had just said my face turned slightly red as I turned around to look at Koga "Koga she is right, a bow and arrow is what our strongest weapon is for a priestess, do you think maybe we could get one?" I ask trying to stir off the subject of what I had just promised. Koga smiled "Sure we'll head back to our den to get one but it's late now so we'll have to set off in the morning" Koga replied "Thank you" I said "Hey sis, did you mean what you said, about not letting Kikyo get Koga's jewel shards" Ginta asked. I repeated what I had promised 'Over my dead body Kikyo, you'll never touch Koga while I'm alive!' I looked at Ginta with a smile "Yes I did" I replied I looked to Koga "Koga I know how strong Kikyo is so when the time comes let me fight against her, you've done so much for me already and I want to repay the favour" I said. Koga smiled and blushed "Kagome thank you and if that's what you want I promise I'll stand back but if anything happens I can't promise that I'll stand back and let you get hurt or worse" Koga said as he held my hands I smiled "Ah, so where are we camping tonight?" I said realising I was staring too long at Koga. "Probably near the river further up" Koga said as he released my hands and lead the way, as we got to the river Koga turned around to face us "I'll go and get something to eat, you two stay here with Kagome" Koga said "Wait Koga there's no need, for getting food I mean…" I said as I took of my bag and knelt down grabbing out the lunch boxes "My mom made these for us, there's one for each of us but only for tonight though" I said.

They all looked surprised "For us?" Ginta asked "Yes, my mom worries about me being over here in this era so this is her way of showing gratitude to my friends that I travel with for taking care of me" I replied "Friends?" Hakkaku repeated "You mean you think of us as friends?" Ginta asked "Of course, why shouldn't I?" I said smiling. Hakkaku and Ginta looked a bit teary but smiled happily, I handed out the food my mom had made for us, we all dug into the food "Wow this is really good" Hakkaku smiled "Yeah your mom's food is really good" Ginta said in agreement. "I'm glad you like it, my mom taught me how to make all of this so if you ever want to have anything like this again just let me know" I said happily "Thank you Kagome" Koga said. After we had all finished eating I washed up the lunch boxes by the river and put them back in my bag I went back to the campsite, Koga had made a fire while I was washing up the lunch boxes.

I sat by the fire as I sat my bag beside me, I looked down at my locket "What's that sis?" Ginta asked "Hmm? Oh this my locket, my mother got it for me it's got a picture inside of my family" I replied "A picture?" they all said. I smiled and took my necklace I opened the locket up and gave it to Koga "That's a picture of my family, my grandpa, mom and my little brother Sota" I said Ginta and Hakkaku came over to Koga and looked at it. "What's that tree and all those things you've got around you and your family?" Hakkaku asked "It was taken at Christmas time, there all gifts sitting around us… Every Christmas you get together with your family and give each other gifts it's the best time of the year" I said Koga gave the necklace back as Ginta and Hakkaku went to go sit back down, I put my necklace back on and closed the locket. "How long will it be before we reach your den?" I asked Koga looked at me and smiled "We'll reach there in the afternoon sometime, if we set off early" Koga replies "Ok, well I'm going to get some sleep, I'll see you all in the morning" I said "Ok goodnight sis" Ginta said "Night Kagome" Hakkaku said as well "Night guys" I replied "Goodnight Kagome, pleasant dreams" Koga says smiling. "Same to you Koga, goodnight" I replied as a smiled and laid down I shut my eyes and let my thoughts run free thinking about the promise I had made, if I did fight Kikyo would I win? With the thoughts racing through my mind I fell into a deep sleep.

I felt as if I was floating, no I know this feeling I'm being carried "Hey Koga where are we going after we get Kagome a weapon?" Hakkaku's voice "Keep it down…" Koga's voice "Sorry" Hakkaku's voice "We're going to walk around until we find either Naraku, Kagura or a jewel shard and try not to have a run in with Kikyo or that mutt Inuyasha" Koga's voice. "I really don't like the idea of Kagome fighting that Kikyo woman on her own Koga" Ginta's voice "Neither do I, that's why I'm hoping to avoid it the best I can" Koga's voice I don't think I can listen to this. Kikyo died a long time ago the dead should stay dead, when it comes time to face her I just hope I can put an end to her after all she's not the same any more she's filled with hate and despicable thoughts just like Naraku and with those thoughts I fell back to sleep. I fell into a dream or was it a nightmare? I was standing there in a clearing three paths lied before me, the sacred tree, the bone-eaters well and the eastern mountains (Koga's land) suddenly figures emerged. At the scared tree there stood Inuyasha, at the well stood my family and at the mountains stood Koga, suddenly a bright light covered the well and it vanished then I saw Kikyo comes out of the light, which had dulled down behind her. I could no longer see the my family or the well, the sacred tree had disappeared as Inuyasha went to stand by Kikyo's side they smiled and Kikyo turned to Inuyasha then pointed at Koga. Inuyasha and Koga were battling, Inuyasha had managed to grab Koga by the throat and held him away from his body leaving him open, Kikyo was getting ready to shoot a sacred arrow at him, I wanted to run and save him but I couldn't move. Tears stream down my face as Kikyo fired the arrow at Koga it struck him in the chest, his body looked like a rag doll just hanging there Inuyasha ripped the shards from his legs then threw him on the ground as he walked over and gave the shards to Kikyo.

I could see them embrace each other with happiness but I turned back to Koga lying on the ground motionless, lifeless, more tears came yet these ones felt real "Koga… Koga…" I sobbed "Kagome? Kagome wake up" Koga's voice. The nightmare had ended and I slowly opened my eyes to see Koga kneeling holding me "Kagome are you ok?" Koga said the tears were real, I didn't know what my feelings were yet but I knew that I cared for Koga enough that I wanted him to live. "Koga? You're ok?" I ask making sure I wasn't dreaming "I'm fine Kagome, did you have a nightmare?" Koga asked thinking of the nightmare again I felt sad I flung my arms around Koga and held him tight. "Koga please don't leave" I sobbed "Leave? I'm not going to leave you Kagome, why would you think I would leave you?" He replied as he embraced me back "I don't want you to get hurt or worse yet… I don't want you to die Koga" I sobbed as I clung to him tighter. "Kagome I promise I won't die, I have to live for you and for my pack, I must and I will keep you and my pack safe" Koga said "You promise?" I ask "Yes Kagome I promise and I never break my promises" Koga replies. I separate from him and hang my head I had stopped crying but tears still stained my face Koga grabbed my chin lifted my head up to face him and wiped away my tears away. Koga smiled slightly "Were you crying because of that? Was that your nightmare that I'd die and leave you alone?" Koga asked I just nodded "I'm honoured that you care about me, that you don't want me to get hurt but as long as I have my pack and you to protect, I'm not going anywhere" Koga said.

I smiled slightly "I'll be holding you to your promise Koga" I said then hugged him, Koga hugged me back as he laughed lightly, we stayed like that for a little while I then separated myself from Koga and looked around. "Ah… Where are we?" I asked Koga chuckles as he stands up with me in his arms "Not far from my den we should be there just after mid-day" Koga says as he puts me down "Oh…" I say. "We woke up early, you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I carried you" Koga explained "Thanks but you didn't have to do that, I would have been ok if you woke me up" I replied "There's no chance I'd wake you up when you're sleeping so peacefully but I will if it's a nightmare like you had just before" Koga said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back "Should we get going or would you like to rest?" Koga asked "I'm ok, we can keep walking" I replied Koga smiled as he lead the way, I noticed Ginta and Hakkaku looked pretty intrigued, a bit concerned but also happy. I smiled at them and caught up to Koga and walked by his side, as usual Ginta and Hakkaku would follow behind us, we continued walking like Koga said it was mid-day and we could the mountain up close so by the time we got to the den it would be in the afternoon. "Koga we should stay at your den tonight, I'm sure Ginta and Hakkaku would appreciate having a longer rest, since you've been traveling for ages" I said "Are you sure it's not because you're tried Kagome?" Koga asked I smiled as I looked up at Koga "I'm fine, I'm just concerned about you guys that's all" I said. Koga smiled "Ok we'll stay at the den for tonight and set off tomorrow since there's no need to be in a rush, we'll leave whenever you're ready" Koga replied "Ok" I said, Koga lets me choose and always considers me and my feelings and that made me happy but did that mean that I was having feelings for him.

Ginta and Hakkaku were having a good chat on the rest of the way to the den but I stayed quite I had so many thoughts and questions running through my mind, like how this happened I guess I knew somewhere in my heart that Inuyasha would choose Kikyo over me, I've accepted that in my mind but my heart. Did my heart still long for Inuyasha? Or am I falling for Koga? After all Koga has always been there and has proclaimed his love for me, then there's the problem of the well, my family and the issue of my promise of protecting Koga from Kikyo, could I put an end to Kikyo?. "Kagome?" Koga's voice "Huh?" I said as I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Koga "You ok? You look stressed out" Koga said "Oh no, I'm fine I was just thinking that's all" I replied "What about?" Koga asked "Well about everything that's happened, leaving my friends, the well and my family, travelling with you and of course Ginta and Hakkaku…" I replied. "Kagome are you still worried about the well there's still time for me to take you back to go home" Koga said, I shook my head and stopped "Kagome?" Koga looked at me "Look here mister I've made up my mind I'm travelling with you, Ginta and Hakkaku, you're stuck with me and you're not getting rid of me that easily so forget about well and taking me home" I said sternly to him looking very seriously. Koga looked at me shocked and a light blush took over his cheeks, Koga smiled and gave a nod "Ok Kagome" Koga replied, I smiled back "Good" I said and kept walking forward to Koga's den, with Koga by my side.

**_I hope you enjoyed that chapter let me know what you think and all suggestions for the story and comments and PM (Private Messages) are welcome._**


	3. Chapter 3: Problems amongst friends

_**Hey sorry if I took too long on putting this one up but I hope you enjoy, and thanks to jj for some great ideas I'll be sure on using them, ok so I had to start off with making Kikyo and Inuyasha as a loving couple the best I could, I do agree with you jj I don't think much of Kikyo either but just to give this story something so I added it. Just another disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any original Inuyasha plots, just my own version made by me and great idea tips from great people. **_

Chapter 3: Problems amongst friends

Inuyasha's view:

Why are they always nagging me, I wish I wasn't the only one able to go and get her all the time but then again I've screwed up big this time Kikyo and I, we promised each other that we'd be together forever and I want to be with her. Kikyo was the first person I ever loved but after Naraku turning us against each other, I was stuck to the sacred tree for fifty years until Kagome came along she freed me, she taught me the meaning and value of friendship. I love you Kagome but I have already sworn myself to Kikyo I had a long time ago and now that she is back I want to keep protecting her to keep loving her the way I did when she was last alive, I sighed heavily as thoughts raced through my mind as I sat on a tree branch. "Inuyasha… Please go and get Kagome Shippo's been crying for ages now" Miroku said I turned to look down at him "Look Kagome will come back when she's ready" I replied "Inuyasha I think you and I both now that it is very unlikely she'll come back after you being with Kikyo and proclaiming your love for one another… At least bring her back so Shippo can say goodbye and while you're at it you can get the jewel shards back she took with her" Miroku said. I closed my eyes and grunted then jumped down from the branch "Fine get Sango, Shippo and Kirara and we'll head over to the well together" I said annoyed why do I always manage to give into to them like this. Miroku nodded and went to fetch the others I started walking slowly back to the well "Inuyasha! Inuyasha wait up!" Shippo yelled the others caught up pretty fast "Don't say anything I'm getting her back for you guys and then it's up to her, I've made my decision" I said and with that we walked in silence.

We could finally see the well and as we got close I smelt a familiar smell and stopped "Inuyasha?" Miroku said "That wolf has been around here recently smells like Kagome's scent is mixed in with the wolf's scent" I replied "You mean Koga was here with Kagome?" Sango asked. Why would Kagome be with him though she always said to us she never felt the same for him so why go with him now, a growled escaped my lips "Inuyasha calm down, if she's with Koga she's safe" Miroku said "Bah like I care who she's with or what she's doing!" I yelled and turned away. Though that wasn't the case I did care deep down I cared for her but I could never be with her because of my promise to Kikyo "Do you think we'll see Kagome again soon?" Shippo said "Of course, like Miroku said if she's with Koga she's safe, I'm sure we'll see her again besides we know where Koga's den is we can stop by there to see if Koga's comrades know where they are" Sango replied. I turned back to them "Shippo stop crying, we don't have time to look for Kagome we have to search for Naraku" I said "How could you say something like that Inuyasha… Kagome's our friend" Sango snapped back at me "Sango's right Inuyasha plus you know we aren't going to get far without Kagome, she's the only one who can sense the jewel shards" Miroku said.

Oh great just what I need but they're wrong Kagome's not the only one who can sense the jewel shards, Kikyo can too "Look if we set out to look for Naraku at least we're not sitting on our butts doing nothing all day, plus if Kagome wants to see you guys again that wolf can smell us out and bring her to us alright?" I replied in an annoyed tone I hated them nagging me and arguing pointlessly it always gets us nowhere and more importantly it wastes my time. I could have been out searching for Naraku or going to find Kikyo and join her, there was so many things I could do and yet I was here arguing with friends about Kagome and her choice to leave us. No me for that wolf I twisted my face in anger to the thought of them being together but at least I knew she was safe but for how long that was just a case of time, then again why should I worry. "Inuyasha you really think she'll come see us again?" Shippo asked I turned to look at Shippo who clinging to Sango's shoulder "Yeah, she'd come to see you guys but me I don't think so" I replied "Inuyasha does have a point I guess… We should get going then" Miroku said and sighed. So we heading back to the village the others headed to inform Kaede of our situation as I waited outside, I had mixed emotions though I knew my heart belonged to Kikyo apart of me wanted to know that Kagome was alright that she was safe.

"Ok be careful and take care and if ye see Kagome tell her I wish her well" Kaede said "Of course Kaede, you take care" Sango replied the others walked out of the hut Kaede stood outside her door and waved goodbye as we left the village. We walked in silence it was different without Kagome here, it wasn't the same as much as it pained me to put Kikyo second, this group Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara needed Kagome, we had to get her back. I have to get her back at least try and put effort in to not be so careless of Kagome now that I know and have promised myself to Kikyo it shouldn't mean Kagome and I can't be friends still or at least put up with each other for the sake of the others. I sighed "Inuyasha where are you going it'll be dark soon" Sango says "We should set up camp for the night a bit further up" Miroku said "I'll go with Kirara to get some food while you guys make camp" Sango says and Kirara turns into her big form "Can I come?" Shippo asks "Sure, we'll be back soon" Sango said and with that Sango and Shippo had taken off on Kirara. "I'll get the fire wood you stay here and wait for Sango, Shippo and Kirara to get back" I said and took off far into the forest, I stopped when I saw ones suitable enough to make a fire "This should be enough…" I sighed just then I smelt a familiar smell and dropped the fire wood. "Kikyo…" I mumbled "Hello Inuyasha" Kikyo said as she came into view "Kikyo where have you been?" I asked "Inuyasha I think you know by now but Kagome has gone with that wolf demon that has jewel shards in his legs…" Kikyo said "Yeah I smelt the wolf with other wolves and Kagome's scent by the well a day ago when I went to get her back for the group" I replied Kikyo looked at me stunned "You went to get her?" Kikyo repeated looking sad I walked towards her "Kikyo I love you and always will, I have already proclaimed that I will only love and protect you… But Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara need her so I went back to get her for them, not because I have changed my mind" I said as I stood in front of her looking down at her as she looked up at me.

"So you don't love her anymore you love only me?" Kikyo questioned "Yes and that won't change" I replied Kikyo hugged me and I embraced her back, we stayed like this for a little while I hated the fact that Kikyo would go alone in search of Naraku and the jewel shards I didn't know if she was in danger or not. Though Kikyo could protect herself, she's so vulnerable now that she has to live of the souls of the dead it was not how I wanted her to live but I knew I'd stay by her side "Inuyasha I must tell you something" Kikyo said softly as she parted from me "What is it Kikyo?" I asked. She looked away "The other day I was walking around and sensed some jewel shards as I got closer I saw It was Kagome walking with three wolf demons, the one walking by her side he had four jewel shards" Kikyo said "Four, how'd he… Uh you mean Kagome gave him the two shards she had?" I asked Kikyo nodded. "Yes and when I approached them and asked for the jewel shards… Kagome threatened me" Kikyo replied Kagome threatened Kikyo I don't get it that's not like Kagome at all "Why did she threaten you?" I ask "She said if I go near that wolf to get the jewel shards again she would kill me" Kikyo said turning away from me. Kagome kill Kikyo just because of that wolf's jewel shards, how could she? Even more confusing why would she? "Kikyo…" I said as I turned her around and pulled her to my chest.

Either way I have to get Kagome's side "I won't let anyone harm you I'll go to Kagome and talk to her about getting the jewel shards for you" I said "She can't be reasoned with Inuyasha if she sees me anywhere near her or that wolf demon she will kill me" Kikyo said and broke away from me. "Kikyo" I said softly "Inuyasha I will meet you again soon I just had to tell you about Kagome… I don't when will meet again but just remember that you're mine" Kikyo said "And you're mine…" I said softly and then Kikyo walked away off into the forest. I sighed heavily and stood there for a moment trying to grasp my mind around what Kikyo had said, Kagome threatened Kikyo because she didn't want Kikyo to have Koga's jewel shards it doesn't make sense why would Kagome do that? Threaten Kikyo like that. I shook my head I should get back to the others and tell them what has happened I turned around and picked up all of the fire wood I had dropped, I quickly raced back to the camp site, when I got there I found everyone looking at me angrily and in disgust. "Hey what's the looks for?" I ask "You saw her again, you saw Kikyo that's the only reason you'd be this late" Sango said harshly I grunted and place the fire wood down "Yeah I did and I have some information to tell" I said in a huff. "Information?" Miroku questioned "Let's just make the fire and eat and then I'll tell everyone" I replied as I sat down, Miroku made the fire and Sango cooked dinner we all ate in silence, I knew everyone wanted to hear the information I had to share with them but how they would take it I have no idea.

"Okay Inuyasha tell us what you know" Sango said as soon as everyone had finished I sighed "Alright first of all Kikyo came to me not the other way around and she told me she had sensed jewel shards the other day and went to find them and she found Koga walking side by side with Kagome and there were two other wolf demons there with them…" I said. "And that's new news to us how?" Shippo said "Let me finish kid, Kikyo didn't sense two jewel shards from Koga he now has four jewel shards" I said "Four? So that means that the two shards Kagome had…" Miroku said "She gave them to Koga but why?" Sango said. "Yeah I asked myself the same question but that's not even the weirdest part… Kagome threatened Kikyo apparently Kagome said that if Kikyo was to come and get the jewel shards off Koga ever again that she'd kill her" I said "What?!" they all exclaimed "Kagome would never do that" Sango said. "There are only two options Kagome is not in her right state of mind or Kikyo's lying" Mirkou said I went over and hit him over the head and growled "Kikyo would never lie to me!" I yelled "Inuyasha Miroku's right those are the only two options and unless we go see Kagome and talk to her we don't know what is actually going on" Sango said. Miroku was still rubbing his head "We should go talk to her tomorrow" Sango said "I agree, we should all get some sleep it will be a long day tomorrow" Miroku said, they all got themselves ready to sleep for the night. It wasn't long before they had all fallen asleep, thoughts raced through my mind, I wanted answers for Kagome I wanted to know why she was doing what she did, Miroku has to be wrong Kikyo wouldn't lie to me, would she? No I can't think like that, with thoughts racing over and over in my mind I shut my eyes for the night.

Kagome's view:

We had finally reached Koga's den and I was warmly greeted back by the wolf demons and the wolves, though I had a hard time figuring out why I was so happy around them "Kagome come this way I'll show you the way to where we keep all the weapons" Koga said. I nodded and followed Koga we walked through the waterfall, I remembered it so clearly from the last time I was here, I followed Koga a bit further up in the cave and behind some boulders there was a whole stash of weapons. I looked in awe at them "You sure have enough weapons here Koga" I said Koga laughed "Yeah well we haven't needed weapons for a while since the birds of paradise are gone, though there are the odd occasional demon that comes looking for trouble" Koga replied. I saw a bow and a quiver with arrows in it I picked them up and looked at them "Will they do?" Koga asks I smiled at him "There perfect, thanks Koga" I replied Koga smiled back "It's almost dark I'll go and get something to eat for everyone, Ginta, Hakkaku you two watch Kagome for me while I'm gone" Koga said. I grabbed his hand before he took off "Kagome?" Koga said as a light blush covered his cheeks "Do you think it's a good idea to go out there on your own Koga, Kikyo's still out there and if Inuyasha knows you have more jewel shards who knows what he'll do…" I said worryingly. Koga smiled and took my hands "Kagome I'll take some men with me, I did promise you earlier that I wouldn't leave you or my pack alone and I'm sticking to that promise, I'll come back soon I promise" Koga said I couldn't help but worry about Koga and I didn't know if it was fear of Kikyo killing him or the thought of his pack without him or maybe I was starting to fall for him. I hugged Koga tight "You better come back" I said softly just enough from him to hear, Koga embraced me back "I promise I will" Koga whispered in my ear and that made me smile, I separated myself from him and like he said he took off with a group of his men.

As I waited for Koga to returned I placed my bag and new bow and quiver fully stocked with arrows next to Koga's hay/straw bed and sat down, I wonder why I feel like this is it just my reaction to being left by one man who loved me or is it because I'm starting to develop feelings for Koga. I guess I'll find out soon enough when I travel with him, I wonder how Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are doing, I sure miss them a lot. Maybe Inuyasha told them what happened then again Miroku and Sango might have already figured it out, I wonder if Inuyasha has gone back to the well yet, if he has he probably would have smelled not only me but Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku too. I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't known that time had passed quickly and Koga and his men had returned with food, Koga had placed down a boar down on the ground for the wolves while the others were fighting about who would have want on the other animals they had brought back. Koga walked over to me with human food in his hand I smiled "Where do you keep getting human food from?" I ask as Koga hands the food to me Koga laughs "That's my secret" Koga says as he smirks I shake my head and started eating. When I finished eating Koga took the plate away and talked went to talk to some of other wolf demons, I started to feel tried, I laid down and made myself comfortable on Koga's bed, I laid facing the rock wall. I suddenly felt something over me I tilted my head to find Koga had put a fur blanket over me "It gets a bit cold in here sometimes" Koga said with a smile, I smiled back "Thanks Koga for everything" I replied Koga blushes lightly as he sits on floor near me leaning against the wall "You can go to sleep Kagome, I'll stay right here" Koga said I nodded and laid my head back down and my eyes closed instantly.

_**Third chapter done, so what do you all think? It was a rush job but it got done, I look forward to hearing the reviews by comments or by PM (Private Message/s) thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait, I have been rather busy lately and had family problems but I will continue to write my stories but they might not be uploaded as frequently as I thought, anyways another disclaimer I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of the original Inuyasha plots, just my own story line with the help of you brilliant readers out there giving me helpful tips and ideas for what to do. Thanks to jj and raven for commenting and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**_

Chapter 4: The truth

Naraku's view:

"Naraku, shouldn't we act this would be a great opportunity to kill Inuyasha and the other pests" Kagura spat out as we looked at the events unfold "No, not yet…" I said Kikyo has set Inuyasha and Kagome against each other but yet she still looks for me, I wonder maybe I could get her to finish them off or at least Kagome. "Naraku? What's your plan?" Kanna asked still holding the mirror showing Inuyasha and the others talking to about Kikyo's sudden appearance and if Kagome's threat was real, a smirk came across my face. "Let's watch and find out how Inuyasha and Kagome's next meeting goes… It should prove interesting" I said if Inuyasha doesn't believe Kagome will he fight her and if he does the wolf Koga would interfere, if things go to plan I will have one or a few deaths and some more jewel shards.

Kikyo's view:

Now that I have Inuyasha on my side, Kagome won't be much of a problem it's not possible for Kagome to beat me, she can't even control her powers that well yet her only weapon against me is the scared arrow. I still need to collect the shards from that wolf yet before I can even think about putting my plan into action, there's no doubt now though that Naraku will have knowledge of the situation and will be planning something. I should be treading carefully from now on in order to keep my plan I must not see or go anywhere near Kagome and her wolves or Inuyasha and his friends but I wonder since I have told Inuyasha about Kagome will that be enough to trigger him in to going after Kagome.

Inuyasha's view:

I woke up before dawn and saw the others were still asleep and went to go get some food, I smelt fresh water nearby and ran towards it, once I got there I saw there were heaps of fish swimming in the lake, well seems like this is a good start to the day. I started fishing spearing the fish with my claws then flinging them onto the ground behind me, this should be enough I just hope the others wake soon so we can get to the bottom of this problem I just hope it doesn't end up with me being in a fight with Kagome or Kikyo. I gathered the fish and ran back to the camp seeing Miroku just starting to wake up "Your up good you can start cooking hopefully the smell should wake the others… As soon as everyone has had something to eat we're leaving" I said as I place the fish beside him. "Going? You mean to see Kagome?" Miroku questioned still half asleep "Yeah..." I replied turning away from him looking at the eastern mountains "You realise we'll be going into Koga's territory right?" Miroku said as he started to clean the ash form the fire. "Bah like I care if we go into Koga's territory, we need to speak to Kagome and I ain't about to let some dumb, mangy wolf stand in my way" I replied "This is going to be a long day…" Miroku sighed heavily.

Miroku had been cooking the fish while I was thinking of what today could hold, the answers I was going to get, would I like them? Was Kikyo telling me the truth? Or is Kikyo trying to make me hate Kagome? "Mmm…" Shippo exclaims as he sits up and gasps "Fish! Yay breakfast" Shippo yelled in joy as he scrambled to his feet and sat by Miroku. Sango and Kirara woke up because of Shippo yelling and they sat by the fire "Inuyasha come eat with us" Sango said I looked back at them and sat down on the other side of Miroku and starting eating with everyone. It wasn't long before we had finished and starting cleaning the campsite "We're done…" Miroku said "Finally geez what takes you guys so long" I said "Maybe if you lent a hand we would get packed up a lot faster" Sango replied "Whatever… Let's go the eastern mountains aren't far off" I said. We ran off towards the eastern mountains getting closer I could smell the stench of the wolves and sure enough in the mix was the smell of Koga and that of Kagome's scent.

Kagome's view:

"Hey Koga!" wolf demon's voice "Koga!" another wolf demon's voice "Shut up, I told you idiots not to yell Kagome's sleeping" Koga's voice "Sorry Koga but this is urgent we ended up seeing Inuyasha and his comrades early this morning on our rounds and they were talking about coming here" wolf demon's voice. "Yeah and they said they needed to talk to Kagome" another wolf demon's voice "I want Ginta and Hakkaku in here looking after Kagome and tell everyone else to be alert and to keep their guard up and if he raises his sword you're to get out of the way, got it?" Koga's voice. Inuyasha's coming here, I don't know what he probably wants my two jewel shards but I gave them to Koga and if Inuyasha finds out he'll most likely kill Koga I can't let that happen, I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Kagome your awake, listen I need you to stay in here with Ginta and Hakkaku for a little while I have to go take care of something" Koga said looking at me "Koga, Inuyasha is coming for me isn't he?" I said Koga frowned and nodded "Yes but I won't let him take you, it's your decision what you do and who you go with but if you want to go with him…" Koga replied. I cut Koga off by holding his hands "Koga I already decided that I would travel with you, I gave you my two jewel shards because I wanted too, I thought they would help you" I said as I gazed into his eyes. Koga's cheeks started to turn red but I didn't turn away for some reason in his eyes just now was a feeling of love, a look of happiness. "Kagome…" Koga said as he held my hands in his now I could feel my cheeks grow hot "Hey Koga… oh" Ginta's voice "Koga the guards are… Oops well this is awkward" Hakkaku's voice "We should probably…" Ginta's voice "No need we have to pre-pare for when Inuyasha arrives here" Koga said turning away from me and looking at them.

Koga stood up "Kagome please stay here with Ginta and Hakkaku, I won't be long" Koga said smiling at me I stood up beside him "You're not facing Inuyasha alone Koga I want to be by your side when Inuyasha comes here, after all it is me he came to speak to right?" I replied smiling back. Koga looked happy about me wanting to stand next to him, I know he doesn't want me to get hurt a frown crossed Koga's face I knew he was thinking of the worst outcome "Koga there's no need to worry, I mean you did promise you'd always be there to protect me right?" I said. Koga looked at me and smiled "Of course I will protect you" Koga sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck "Alright then but you are to stay by my side and if I have to battle you stay with Ginta and Hakkaku at all times ok?" Koga said. "Koga there in the mountains now they should be here shortly!" wolf demon's voice "Ok let's go" Koga said and picked me up and ran with me a bit further away from the entrance but you could still hear the water fall from where we were. Ginta and Hakkaku caught up with us and stood on the other side of me, I looked up in the sky to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kirara in the air and not long after Inuyasha came into view running towards us.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop a fair distance away from us as Kirara lands and let's Sango, Miroku and Shippo off, Shippo clings to Sango "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asks "Yes I'm fine Koga's taken good care of me" I replied. Inuyasha walked a couple paces towards us and stopped "Kagome you have some explaining to do…" Inuyasha said "Explaining? What is there to explain?" I ask "Oh don't play dumb with me Kikyo told me you gave the stupid wolf the jewel shards and that you threatened to end her life if she came anywhere near you!" Inuyasha barked. "Sit!" I yelled and Inuyasha plummets into the ground I walk towards him "Ok from now on you call Koga by his name and the same goes for the rest of his pack and first of all I gave Koga the jewel shards because I trust him and his heart has good intentions unlike you who wants to become a full-fledged demon, second yes I threatened Kikyo only because she wanted Koga's jewel shards, Kikyo and I will only fight if she comes to claim the jewel shards or hurt any of the wolf demons" I replied.

Inuyasha's view:

Kikyo lied? I can't believe she would betray me like this I stood up slowly hanging my head "Inuyasha?" Kagome said I looked up at her "So you're going to continue traveling with Koga then?" I said Kagome's eyes widened and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. Kagome nodded "I already decided Inuyasha until Naraku is dead I will travel with Koga, Inuyasha I'm sorry that you had to find out from me that she lied to you but shouldn't it have been obvious" Kagome replied. I sighed "Kagome I'm sorry about the pain I caused you over _this _but I can't forget about her…." I said "Koga do you think we may stay here tonight and exchange information about Naraku?" Miroku asks breaking the silence. "You guys can, I'll catch up later I'm going for a run" I said and turned around running in the direction that we came the thoughts ran through my mind I wondered if I'd ever be happy or was my life just meant to be about making others happy.

_**Hey guys what did you think? If you have any ideas of what should happen next or you want me to add something or a new character let me know by commenting or by private messaging, hopefully the next one should be up in the next couple of days but I am rather busy so I apologize for the wait and if there are any mistakes I apologize and will fix them up when I can, thanks everyone for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

_**Hey everyone sorry it took awhile to post this one up I've been really busy lately but I work on the stories when I can. Just a disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or any of the original plots for Inuyasha just my own twist oh and a new character, my OC - Mira. I hope you guys enjoy.**_

Chapter 5: Decisions

Kagome's view:

I watched Inuyasha run away "Kagome he'll be ok, he just needs time" Miroku says as the group walks over to me "Kagome, I'm so happy to see you again" Shippo says as he jumps into my arms and I hold him close "I missed you too Shippo…" I replied. Sango approaches me and gives me a hug "I'm glad your ok, we got really worried when you didn't come back, Shippo was upset the most" Sango said as we parted from our hug "I'm sorry I worried you it wasn't my intention" I replied. Miroku walked over to Koga, Sango and I watched in curiosity "Koga I realise this may be an inconvenience but may we stay here the night, there is a lot that needs to be discussed not just about Naraku but also all interests that concern Kagome" Miroku said "Miroku I hope this isn't about getting a free meal and place to stay…" Sango said Miroku smiled back "Of course Miroku wouldn't, he only goes for rich people's homes that have an ominous cloud above their home" Shippo said.

Miroku frowned "Hey now, most the time it does have an ominous cloud, I'm not a scavenger all the time" Miroku replies "At least he admits it" Sango says, I nod in agreement "You guys are welcome here since you're Kagome's friends but Inuyasha better not cause any trouble" Koga cut into their conversation. Koga turned to go back into the cave and I quickly caught up and walked by his side I glanced up at him "Koga thank you, I know didn't have to let them stay here I'm grateful that you did though" I said, Koga looks down at with smile "Kagome I would do anything to see a smile on your face, if having your friends around makes you happy I would never object to your wish" Koga replied I smiled and turned my head to look ahead as I felt my checks grow hot. I wonder why I get so flustered whenever Koga says anything nice even a simple compliment makes me smile, could it be I'm falling for him, though this makes me wonder about how Inuyasha is doing I hope he's not doing anything rash.

Inuyasha's view:

Kikyo… Where are you? What could I have done to make you like this? What am I going to do now with Kikyo lying to me and Kagome now with Koga, what will I do? "Hey put me down!" woman's voice Huh? I wonder what's going on, I better check it out. I started to pick of the scent of a wolf and cats as I ran towards the voices "And what will you do if I don't?" man's voice I got past the trees and saw a few tiger demons picking on a female wolf demon I took out my sword "Hey! Leave her alone you bastards!" I yelled. They all looked at me the tiger demons started to laugh "Haha! Or what?" one said "You're just one hanyo and you think you'll take us on by yourself?" another said "Pfft what a joke" the one holding the wolf demon said. I growled and placed my sword back in its sheath then charged at them striking them down one by one with my claws as I got to the one holding the wolf demon he dropped her and ran away, I went to chase him but I was grabbed and held back.

"Please don't go after him, you've saved me there's no need to kill him" the female wolf demon says as she clings to the sleeve of my kimono, she wore chest amour like Koga's (but top-purple and bottom-black) and a black fur skirt with a black fur pelt wrapped around it and tied to it was a katana. She had black fur leg warmers around her legs just below the knee and purple arm guards (like Ginta and Hakkaku have on their arms) she also wore a necklace (a plain sliver chain with a wolf's fang attached) her hair is an auburn colour and her eyes are an aqua colour. I looked at her strangely and helped her to her feet "If I don't go after him, he might come back and with others do you want that?" I asked. She shook her head "I don't want that but I can't stand back and let you kill him, it's not right to go after someone who chooses life" she replied, my eyes widen at her response, I sighed and shook my head "Fine whatever, just don't expect me to come around and save you all the time" I said and turned away from her. "Wait I didn't get your name" she called after me "Inuyasha" I replied "Thank you Inuyasha, I will never forget what you've done for me today, my name's Mira in case we ever meet again" she says I turned back to her to see her smiling, a slight smile crossed my face "You should get far away from here, they'll most likely be back" I said. Mira nodded and ran off "Thanks again Inuyasha!" Mira yelled as she ran off, I sighed what a day and it's only just mid-day now, I guess I should return to others, I need to hear what they have to say even if I don't like it, I turned around and ran back to Koga's den.

Koga's view:

I let Kagome and her friends catch up first before getting on to more concerning issues, I led Kagome and her friends to the back of the cave to have some time to themselves "Kagome you and friends can use this area here, to catch up I'll make sure none of my pack bothers you" I said "Thank you Koga" Kagome replied I stopped and let them walk ahead. "Koga aren't you going to join us?" Kagome asks as she turns around to meet my gaze I shook my head "No it's better just to let you and your friends catch up, we'll discuss the other issues later when everyone is ready" I replied. Kagome smiled brightly "Thank you Koga I really do appreciate everything you've done for me" Kagome replied, I felt a slight blush come over my cheeks I smiled back and gave a slight nod. Kagome and her friends went to sit down and I went away from them but still close enough to keep an eye on them, mainly Kagome.

I still can't believe what has happened in the last couple of days, Kagome gave me her two jewel shards, Kagome wants to travel with me in search of the jewel shards and Naraku, I love the fact I get to be the one to protect Kagome now and that I get to be with her. I smiled at the thought of Kagome being by my side a lot more than a scent appeared and my smiled disappeared "Koga…" Hakkaku said "Yeah I know, you and Ginta stay here and look after Kagome and her friends I'll deal with him" I replied as I stood up, I ran out of the cave to see Inuyasha racing back. He smelt different though he had the smell of cat's blood on him and the smell of a wolf demon I growled "What's the deal with your stench?" I asked Inuyasha was a feet metres away from me and glared at me "Look I went out for a run and ran into some tiger demons picking on a female wolf demon so I killed the tiger demons and the let the wolf demon run, so can I come in to see my friends now?" Inuyasha barked. I folded my arms across my chest "Tch whatever but I don't take likely to stories being made up, Kagome and her friends are at the back of the cave… If you do anything to hurt Kagome you're sleeping outside" I replied and walked back inside with Inuyasha following behind and led him to the back of the cave, I stood not far off from where everyone was sitting and kept an ear out and glanced back at them every once and awhile to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Kagome.

Kagome's view:

I noticed Koga leave but even though I wanted to follow something told me to stay I was on edge and wanted to know what Koga was up too "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked I just stared at the entrance of the cave "Kagome, don't worry I'm sure Koga will be back soon" Miroku said. I turned back to everyone "Huh? What…" I said but was cut off "Kagome since we've seen you today, you've been by Koga's side, you've made a choice to travel with him and when he walks off you run to his side, I think it's obvious" Miroku said. Sango was staring at the entrance, I turned my head and followed her gaze, Koga had come back but with Inuyasha, Inuyasha had blood stains on his clothes which made me wonder what had happened I looked back Koga seeing he wasn't covered in any blood at all. Inuyasha joined us and sat beside Miroku, while Koga stood nearby keeping a close eye on us "Inuyasha what happened?" Sango asked "A few tiger demons were picking on a wolf demon so I killed the tiger demons… Now on to the mater about Naraku" Inuyasha said.

"Wait Inuyasha, you've never liked wolf demons so why did you save…" I asked "Because that's what we usually do isn't? We walk around searching for jewel shards and Naraku and every time someone's in trouble we had to help, so I helped her ok, it's no big deal" Inuyasha said harshly. "Her? You saved a female wolf demon" Miroku asked "Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha barked back "Well maybe you didn't save her because you help others maybe you…" Miroku replied but was cut off. "Shut up! As if I'd fall for a female wolf demon…" Inuyasha barked and glared at Koga "Would you stop glancing over here ya mangy wolf, it's pissing me off!" Inuyasha shouted I frowned, Koga turned around and glared back at Inuyasha "I'm just here because I'm concerned for Kagome, besides this is my den I can do whatever the hell I want to!" Koga shouted back. "Ha yeah right flea-bag!" Inuyasha barked back "SIT!" I yelled and Inuyasha plummeted into the ground "Why do you always have to argue with Koga why can't you for once get along!" I shouted as got up and stormed out of the cave.

Naraku's view:

*Evil Chuckle* "This is good very good, things may have not gone the way as planned but with the newest plan in effect everything is slowly falling into place" I said "Naraku wouldn't it be bad if Koga and Inuyasha got along, and they all teamed up" Kagura asked, I glared at her. "Not if it was my plan to do so and with the help of a special someone who has proven to be quite useful" I replied "Naraku, Kikyo and another person approaches" Kanna says. A smile crosses my smile "Good Kagura go greet our friends and bring them here… And don't use brute force there's no need for it" I say, Kagura nods "Yes Naraku" Kagura replies then leaves to greet my honoured guests. Kanna waits next to me patiently while I gaze out of the castle, hearing footsteps near I stand up "Naraku I have brought you your guests" Kagura says as she stands near the door the first to walk through the door is Kikyo "Kikyo I'm so glad to see you again, the plan is falling into place with our new helper" I said.

Kikyo came over to me "Yes, it seems it was a wise choice for us to have an inside helper, though it might be troublesome if someone were to find out" Kikyo replied I closed my eyes and smirked "Kikyo if our helper gets caught then they will either force our ally to help them or they will kill her if they force our ally to help then we will just have to kill our ally before they do" I replied. "Not very wise to say when you forced me to be your ally by putting this stupid charmed necklace on me… Inuyasha will get you and when he does I'll happily lend a hand to kill you for everything you've done to the wolf demon tribes and everyone else's life you've ruined" a female's voice I snapped my eyes open "Careful, if you do anything that threatens me or Kikyo you know who will suffer" I said smugly. A low grow came from the female "So Kikyo what have you got planned? What shall be your next approach with this sad group of miss fits?" I asked Kikyo smiled slyly "Well I had great difficulty decided who I should go after, Inuyasha, Koga or Kagome though I think it'll will be just fun enough to see what happens over the next couple of days" Kikyo replied I smiled "Kikyo your heart seems to be getting blacker by the day" I chuckled.

_**Ok guys I hope you liked it I did just type this all up in the last hour or so, if there are any mistakes I will fix them up a bit later, I look forward to hearing your comments and any awesome ideas you guys have, thanks to all who have read this story and have posted a review for it.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings and Thoughts

**Hey sorry about the wait guys but chapter 6 is now up, I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who has been commenting it's been great hearing your thoughts and opinions on the story looking for more great thoughts and opinions from you all. Just another disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or original Inuyasha plot just my own plot and my own character Mira the wolf demon. **

Chapter 6: Feelings and Thoughts

Kikyo's view:

Now that things are going well I think I shall stay here for a while with Naraku and plan some more horrible plans to make their lives even more miserable a smirk spread across my face as I went up to Naraku. "Shall we sit together and plan of more despicable things for the band of misfits?" I ask Naraku smiles slyly "Why Kikyo it would be a pleasure… As long as you promise to stay by me and not that half bred mongrel" Naraku replied as he held his hand out. I smiled and took his hand "As if I would love that dog, I have no use for him nor do I care for his unconditional dying love for me" I replied as I snuggled myself against Naraku's body, I heard him chuckle "So I take it you'll be my mate and only mine then…" Naraku said as he wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tightly, possessively. I looked up at him to see him looking into my eyes "I'll always be yours, my dear Naraku" I said then he planted a possessive, lustful kiss upon my lips, our lips parted "That's good to hear… You runt go and do your job and get close to Inuyasha, Kagura and Kanna you may leave now" Naraku said the three of them left immediately as soon as he ordered them to go.

Mira's View:

I stood in the doorway disgusted by Naraku and Kikyo cuddling and plotting to kill Inuyasha and his friends, Inuyasha was kind and nice he saved me from the Tiger Demons so he didn't have a bad heart, my thoughts were interrupted "You runt go and do your job and get close to Inuyasha, Kagura and Kanna you may leave now" Naraku said. I gladly left, I couldn't stand watching them or even being apart of this whole plot to kill Inuyasha and his friends but sadly I didn't have a choice because of this stupid necklace I'm under Kikyo's control and Kikyo loves Naraku so that makes me his servant as well. I growled softly "So how will you get back to Inuyasha without causing a fuss?" a voice asked I turned to see Kagura walking up beside me "I'll just go to Koga's den, I am a wolf demon and so I can get into the den easily enough but I'll have to think of a good reason for being there I can't just walk into another wolf tribe without a good reason" I replied.

Kagura smiled and flicked her fan up "Then let me give them a good reason to help, we will battle, you'll get hurt and run to them… That good enough to get you in?" Kagura said I hated the idea of betraying and lying to Inuyasha and the wolf tribe but I have too. I nodded "Yep that'll get me in but I can't have you and Kanna giving me orders from Naraku and Kikyo all the time once I'm a part of the group It'll be tough to get away from them" I replied Kagura nodded "We better wait till morning to tell Naraku and Kikyo your plan till then take one of the rooms in the castle and get some rest you won't be doing much sleeping when you start your job, trust me" Kagura said and turned down a corridor, Kanna followed Kagura. I just hope Inuyasha and the others kill Narkau and Kikyo soon, though once this is over I'll have to tell everyone my part in all of this even though it was not my intention to be a part of this I will probably be banished or my leader will take my head, I just hope Inuyasha can see through Kikyo's lies before it's too late.

Kagome's View:

I sat out on the ledge of the cliff outside the cave entrance, my legs dangling over the edge as I watch the sunset I sighed heavily and hung my head "Kagome, I'm sorry if I didn't snap back at Inuyasha we wouldn't have argued…" Koga's voice I turned my body slightly to see Koga standing a few paces away from me with a sad look in his eyes. "Koga will you sit with me?" I ask Koga nodded slightly and came and sat beside me as my gaze focussed back on the sunset "It's not your fault Koga you know that right? Inuyasha is just hot-headed" I said I didn't get any response and looked up at Koga he was watching the sunset. The colours from the sunset had illuminated him, he looked like a god, his face was serious but yet gentle, sad but happy in a way, I smiled at how handsome he looked and a slight blush took over my face, I looked back at the sunset with a smile still spread across my face "It's beautiful, I wish could just stay here forever…" I said softly. "Kagome?" Koga said softly I looked up at him and smiled brightly "This place, watching the sunset with you, I feel so safe here as if it were a second home…" I said, I looked back at the sunset, I could feel Koga's loving gaze on me, I think Miroku and Sango are right I think I really am falling for Koga, I can't believe how stupid I was not to notice that Koga has always been true and has always been there for me and said over and over that he loves me and yet I pushed him away.

I felt my swell up with tears, I tried to hold them in but it didn't worked tears rolled down my face "Kagome?" Koga said I turned back to look at him "Koga… I'm so sorry, I never really took in your feelings for me before and I wanted to believe that Inuyasha was the one I loved but since I have been with you I now know what my feelings are for him and I'm sorry for every time that you pro-claimed your love for me and I didn't acknowledge it…" I said as hugged Koga and sobbed on his chest. I felt Koga embrace me back his arms holding me close to him, tightly in a loving embrace "Kagome, I never expected anything back from you, I love you and I want you to know just how much I love you, how far I will go to prove my love for you, you owe me nothing" Koga said softly. "Koga thank you for everything, you've always been there for me and I want to return the favour I want to be there for you… Please let me be there for you" I said I felt Koga's grasp on me tighten "Kagome I…" Koga said I looked up at him and placed my finger to his lips. "Please Koga I won't ask for anything ever again if you just let me be there for you, to stand by you, even if it's just as a friend" I said with pleading eyes Koga looked at me with blush covering his cheeks Koga took my hand leaving him free to speak "Kagome if that's what you want, then it's fine by me but I just don't want you to get hurt…" Koga replied with a hint of sadness in his voice I hugged him "Koga thank you, I won't get hurt as long as I'm with you I know you'll never let anyone hurt me" I said.

Koga's View:

I smiled Kagome's being so open with me, she's never been this way before I wonder what's going on "Kagome I will always be there for you, just promise you won't do anything reckless" I said "I promise" Kagome replied and hugged me tighter. Kagome's never hugged me so tight before not that I'm complaining, but I feel like there's something going on… Maybe she's starting to fall for me, no she only thinks of me as a friend, I held Kagome in my arms and rested my head on hers, taking in her scent. I've been dreaming of Kagome being in my arms for so long and now here she is snuggling up against me though it means something different to her, I will always love her, I will always have the need to protect her like no other man could, to love her like no other man would. I smelt Inuyasha close by and heard him walk towards us "Hey sorry to tear you guys apart but I need to speak to Kagome" Inuyasha said, I wanted to tear him apart for ruining this moment with Kagome but I separated myself from her I gave Kagome a concerned look "I'll be ok Koga" Kagome said I nodded "Just yell if you need me" I said as I stood up and walked back into the cave.

Inuyasha's view:

As soon as Koga went back in the cave I took his spot sitting next to Kagome but not as close, I sighed "Look Kagome I'm sorry for thinking you would even do anything that Kikyo has said and I know that you don't feel the same way you used to… About me, about us but I wanted you to know that I've been thinking and all I want for you is for you to be happy" I said. I could feel Kagome's gaze on me "Inuyasha…" she said "No please just let me get all of this off my chest first, then I'll listen to whatever you have to say" I said "Ok" Kagome replied I looked at her staring into her brown eyes. "I have wronged you so many times and not once have I considered your feelings and I haven't even been that nice to let you go home too often and I'm sorry I really am…" I said I sighed and looked at the sunset. "I wanted you to know if you want to travel with Koga that's fine, if being with Koga and the rest of the wolves makes you happy then be with them, I want you to be happy, I know if you travel with me you will always continue to be hurt not only emotional but physically, whenever we happen to battle some demon you end up getting hurt…" I said and looked back to Kagome.

"I want to protect you Kagome but I'm so wrong for you, Koga can protect you more then I ever could… Koga never hesitated to say that he loved you but I haven't told you, it's always been Kikyo that I tell and now that she's doing all of this… Tricking me, deceiving me I don't know what to do and so I want to know if we… Kagome can we still be friends?" I asked looking at her worried. Not knowing what she'd say or how she'd react it was nerve racking, though no matter her answer if she ever needed help I'd be there for her I'd make sure of that, a few minutes had past us by. My gaze had turned back to the sun set "Inuyasha… Before you came out here Koga and I were talking and I told him that I wanted to be able to be there for him even if it I just stood by him as a friend and I'm going to do that for a long time I've made my choice to travel with Koga as much as I love traveling with Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and you, I love traveling with Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku and the wolves, I want you guys to get along, I want be able to travel with all of you without getting into a fight all the time…." Kagome said her gaze set upon the sun as the last light had vanished. "Inuyasha I want be your friend but I don't know if Kikyo is going to do something to ruin our friendship, I mean she has already caused so much fuss and we already have Naraku to deal with, if we're going to be friends you know seeing Kikyo is out of the question right? Even the others know she's not good anymore, she isn't the same Kikyo you knew fifty years ago she's different" Kagome said again.

Kagome's view:

Inuyasha sighed heavily "Yeah I was prepared to do that, to not see her and I won't see her anymore if that risks my friendship with not only you but the others as well, I promise to be a better friend and to be nicer to Koga and his pack" Inuyasha said I smiled. Inuyasha has finally opened up to me I'm glad he has, it's nice knowing that he still wants to be friends and wants to keep our friendship so much so that he wouldn't see Kikyo again "I think we should get inside, it's starting to get late" Inuyasha said. I nodded as Inuyasha got up and offered his hand I took his hand and he helped me up, I walked into the cave first and Inuyasha followed we head back over to were are group was sitting but I noticed Koga looked worried he was sitting in his designated area on his bed of hay and straw, Koga was talking to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hey Inuyasha, I'm just going to see what the guys are talking about can you tell everyone I'll be over soon" I said Inuyasha nodded "Sure thing" Inuyasha said with a smile, I walked over to Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting but you guys look pretty worried over something, is everything ok?" I asked Koga blushed slightly "Everything's fine Kagome there's nothing to worry about" Koga said I smiled "Ok, well can I sit with you all then?" I asked. Koga smiled and nodded "Of course" Koga said I sat down next to Koga "So what did Inuyasha have to say? You don't have to tell..." Koga said and I cut him off "Koga if you want to know something just ask I'll tell you, Inuyasha came to apologize and accepts the fact that I want to stay and travel with you, he just wants me to be his friend and says that he is going to keep away from Kikyo from now on" I said. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at me blankly with confused expressions "He apologized and wanted you to still be his friend after everything his put you through…" Koga said I nodded "Yes, and he knows if he sees Kikyo again he will loose not only his friendship with me but with the others as well" I replied I could see Koga giving Inuyasha glare "Koga…" I said with a frown he looked back at me. "Koga, Inuyasha also said he'd be nice to you and all the wolf demons and wolves so please try not to fight… For me" I said Koga nodded in disbelief I know he thought that there was no way that Inuyasha could change but he is changing slowly. "Ok I promise Kagome, I won't fight with Inuyasha" Koga said I smiled "Good, thanks Koga, I'm going to sit with my friends if you don't mind" I said "Not at all, if anyone needs anything just ask, I'm sure one of these guys will get you what you need" Koga replied.

_**Ok guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter looking forward to the reviews, if you don't want to leave a review you can always private message me your wonderful thoughts and opinions. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Mira?

**Ok guys 7th chapter is up yay! :) Anyways thanks for everyone's comments and to jj hopefully Mira will be, and thanks to Natsu and Lucy Dragneel I'm glad you love the story hopefully I can update it a lot more now but will see how I go. Another disclaimer I own none of the Original Inuyasha Plots or any of the Inuyasha Characters just my own story line and character Mira (wolf demon). Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Mira?

Kagome's view:

Koga's so sweet "Thanks Koga" I said with a smile and stood up and walked back over to everyone gosh I wonder how everyone is taking Inuyasha's promise about staying away from Kikyo, though Inuyasha has been deceived enough he needs the chance to start a fresh new happy life. I sighed as I sat down next to Sango "You seem in deep thought Kagome is something the matter?" Sango asked I snapped my head up to look at her "Oh no, no just as you said… Just thinking" I replied. Sango smiled slightly though she could tell I was worried and I had a right to be I have been so stressed and have had so much happen, though I can't help but feel sorry for Inuyasha, even though he still has us all as friends he has no one to love. I pray that Inuyasha can find his true love, his soul mate "Hey are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asks breaking me from my thoughts "Yeah just thinking… Though it's getting late I think I might just get some sleep and skip dinner" I replied as I got up and started to myself a fur blanket and laid down and used my bag as a pillow.

Inuyasha's view:

Kagome, you've been through so much yet you don't reveal to anyone how much pain and sorrow you really have inside your heart and most of it was because of me, I'm so sorry Kagome I just hope Koga can mend your broken heart. I ate dinner with everyone and glanced back to see Kagome fast asleep, I looked over to where Koga was sitting down against the wall in his area Kagome would be much warmer and feel much better if she were with Koga. Kagome has that sparkle in her eyes whenever she's with Koga or talks about him, I wonder if she's admitted her love for him to Koga or even to herself, I went over to her and picked her up careful with the fur blanket. I carried her over to Koga and lightly kicked his foot with mine "Wha-Hey what are yo…" Koga said as he stood up and glared at me "I'm not here to fight I wanted to make sure Kagome was safe and warm and it'd be better if she were in your arms then on the floor… I see the way she looks at you, she never looked at you that way when I was around and I have the feeling she likes you, please keep her with you and protect her like I couldn't" I said as I passed Kagome over to Koga.

Koga held her carefully "You know Kagome believes you've changed, saying you'd be nice to all the members in my tribe, staying away from Kikyo just to keep your friendship with her and the others… And it looks like you are starting to change, thanks" Koga said with a slight smile. I just nodded "Yeah... Look I know you can protect her like I can't just remember to keep the promise" I said "Ha don't worry about that I'll protect her with my life" Koga replied I smiled "Good, well night Koga and thanks for letting a mangy dog sleep in your den, I know how much my stench must annoy you and your tribe" I said. Koga laughed lightly "Yeah I let you in here for Kagome but I can see you're changing just take a bath once and awhile would ya" Koga said jokingly I smiled "Yeah ok, first thing in the morning" I said with grin. I walked back over to where I was and laid down Koga will take good care of you Kagome, I know that Koga will never let you down like I have, and will never hurt you or put you in any danger, I pray for your happiness Kagome.

Koga's view:

Seeing Inuyasha walk off I wrap the blanket right around Kagome carefully and sit down with her in my lap, I hold Kagome close and looked down at her sleeping face, she's just like an angel, Inuyasha said he thinks that Kagome likes me. Could it be real or is it just a delusion though thinking back to earlier when we sat on the cliff watching the sunset together I remember everything we talked about. One thing I would never forget is when she said _'Please Koga I won't ask for anything ever again if you just let me be there for you, to stand by you, even if it's just as a friend'_ her eyes were pleading, she was practically begging to stay with me, by my side. Oh Kagome I wish I knew how you felt about me, do you want to be with me because you feel bad for not acknowledging my love for you before or is it because you are starting to like me, I wish I knew I sighed as I held her close to me while I lent my back against the wall and closed my eyes drifting into a light sleep.

_NIGHT PASSES IT'S NOW MORNING_

Mira's view:

I awoke early and met Kagura in the hall way, we went to go see Naraku, Kagura stood in front of the doorway "Stay out here and let me tell the plan" Kagura said and knocked on the door "Come in" Naraku's voice echoed through the empty halls of the castle. Kagura opened the door and closed it behind her leaving me standing in the hallway, I ended up sitting down they were talking for twenty minutes I started to yawn just as the door opened then closed as Kagura stepped out "Tired already?" Kagura asked I shook my head "Nope it took you too long, I was getting bored" I replied. Kagura gave a small smirk and walked off "Come on we're putting your plan in action now, Naraku and Kikyo said if they need you they'll talk to you through that necklace of yours and remember what happens when you don't follow orders" Kagura said walking to the exit of the castle as I followed behind her. When we got outside Kagura turned around quickly "Blades of Blood" she said swinging her fan and red blades came my way slicing past me "Better run kid" Kagura said I looked at her in horror her eyes filled with lust to kill.

I ran like she said I kept running and felt more blades slice past me, I tripped and rolled I quickly scrambled to my feet and kept running I tried to pick up Inuyasha scent when someone grabbed my leg and suddenly I turned upside down and was in the air. Kagura had me by my leg and was flying to the East "Kagura what are you doing?!" I yelled Kagura gave me an icy glare "Shut up or I'll drop you, ya worthless runt" Kagura snapped. We had got close to the boarder and saw two wolf demons below "Yo you dirty wolves, up here!" Kagura yelled and the two wolf demons looked up "Kagura?" I questioned Kagura smiled "See ya runt!" Kagura laughed then let me go as she flew off. "Ahh!" I screamed as I hit branch after branch then hit the firm ground with a thump, "Urgh…" I groaned I felt numb for a bit then the pain came I clenched my fists "Hey are you ok?" "What happened? Who was that?" the two wolf demons asked as they ran to my side. "Please… Take me… To Koga… Naraku… Is threatening us…" I struggled to say then everything went black.

Ginta and Hakkaku's view: (_Italics and underlined is for Ginta's thoughts_ and **Bold is for Hakkaku's thoughts**)

Ginta and Hakkaku were up early to do morning patrols "Hey Ginta, Hakkaku come here" Koga called "Coming boss" **I said running straight over carefully trying not to wake everyone, ** _I followed Hakkaku over to Koga seeing Koga was unable to move since he had been taking care of Kagome all night. _Koga looked at us "I need you to go get food for tribe and for Kagome and her friends, after your patrol so don't dawdle" Koga said "Ok Koga we'll be back soon" _I replied as I turned away from Koga and headed out to the entrance of the den_ "No problem Koga, we'll see ya soon" **I said as I followed Ginta out of the cave. ** As the pair ran around the territory for a quick patrol they slowed to a walk "Ya think would should get food now, Hardly anything ever comes into our territory anyways" **I said** _I sighed heavily _"Yeah I don't see why we got the early morning shift though we've always had a day shift" _I said. _ The pair walked in search of a meal "You know I think sister Kagome has started to warm up to Koga" **I said finally Koga has a chance since Inuyasha basically broke her heart what a jerk** "Yeah, I heard from one of the wolves that was near the entrance yesterday afternoon that Kagome said she wanted to stand by Koga" _I said hopefully Inuyasha keeps his word and stays only friends with Kagome, she's already been hurt enough._

"Yo you dirty wolves, up here!" a voice yelled from a above the pair looked up to see a woman on a huge feather holding a female wolf demon "See ya runt!" she says with a laugh and takes off the female wolf demon lets out a scream. "Quick we have to help her" _I say as I ran over to her we got close _"Hey are you ok?" _I ask skidded to a stop near her side_ "What happened? Who was that?" **I asked that scent I think I've smelt it on Koga once before.** The female wolf demon tried to speak, she had minor and major cuts and bruises all over her body "Please… Take me… To Koga… Naraku… Is threatening us…" she manage to say then passed out "Oh no this is bad…. We need to get her back to Koga now" _I say worriedly as I pick her up carefully_ "Yeah the foods just going to have to wait… Did you notice her smell that woman on the feather? She had a similar smell to a scent that was on Koga once" **I said as I looked at the female wolf demon in Ginta's arms, I wonder what Naraku has done. **"Yes I noticed, we should hurry back to the den… Sister Kagome should be able to help her, then we can find out what this guy is up too" _I replied _the pair ran as fast as they could back to the den, Ginta holding the female wolf demon carefully making sure that he wasn't hurting her. "Koga! It's an emergency, Naraku has attacked our brethren" **I yelled as I ran in first to the den** "We need help over here! We have a wolf demon injured!" _I yelled as I followed Hakkaku in and found a safe place to put her down._

Kagome's view:

"Koga! It's an emergency, Naraku has attacked our brethren" "We need help over here! We have a wolf demon injured!" yelling echoed through the cave I immediately woke and found myself wrapped in a blanket being held in Koga's arms. I looked up at Koga who was distressed and angered "Koga we should go see what happened" I said Koga gave a nod and helped me up and we went over to where all the commotion was. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting beside a female wolf demon, she had minor and major cut and bruises all over her body I knelt by her side "Ginta can you grab my bag, Hakkaku could you bring me some water please" I said and with a nod they went off to get what I had asked for. Ginta came back with my bag moments later "Here sister" Ginta said as he past me my bag "Thank you, would you mind getting Sango for me I will need her help" I said Ginta nodded again and took off as Hakkaku came over to me with a bowl of water, he placed it on the ground next to me "Will she be ok?" Hakkaku asked as I placed my hand on her forehead "She'll be ok" I replied.

I looked back to Hakkaku "What happened?" I asked Hakkaku gave a frown "We were out patrolling and then went to get food but a voice yelled out it was from above, a woman on a huge feather and she was holding her by her leg then just dropped her…" Hakkaku said. "Kagura… She'll pay for this" Koga growled "Though she said we had to get her to you Koga, she said that Naraku was threatening them, us… Then she passed out" Hakkaku said again Koga's growl deepened Koga was furious. "Koga please let's focus on getting her better first then we can find out what she knows before doing anything rash" I said Koga nodded "Of course, your right…" Koga said suddenly. Sango and the others came over Inuyasha gasped "Mira…" Inuyasha said we looked back to him "You know her?" Koga asked Inuyasha nodded "Yeah I saved her life the other day from Tiger demons" Inuyasha replied. "So you didn't make that up then… Sorry for not believing you" Koga said "Of course it was true, why would I lie? Anyways what happened to her? Smells like…" Inuyasha said "Kagura did this to her, Naraku has placed a threat upon the wolf tribes now…" Koga says interrupting Inuyasha.

**Ok so I hoped you enjoyed that chapter looking forward to your thoughts/opinions, if you don't want to leave a review and want to suggest ideas without making them known you can always private message me, thanks guys for your support. **


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome's feelings made known

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I know there's quite a few of you who having been dying to read more but I have had so much on lately I planned on uploading this yesterday with my other two stories but it didn't happen I got writers block sadly... But it's back now just a disclaimer before the story starts I own none of the Inuyasha characters or the original Inuyasha story/plot but I do own my own twists and character Mira. Enjoy**

Chapter 8: Kagome's feelings made known

Inuyasha's view:

Mira... What happened to you? I thought as I let out a growl and clenched my hands into fists "Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a look of sadness and concern in her eyes "Who found her?" I asked "We did" Ginta and Hakkaku said at the same time. "Inuyasha may I speak with you for a moment please… Alone" Miroku said I nodded and followed him right to the back of the cave "How well do you know her?" Miroku asks I growled "I already told you I met Mira the other day I only got her name and that's it" I barked back. Miroku frowned "Don't take that tone with me, I'm trying to help" Miroku said I sighed "I'm sorry Miroku, it's just of all things if I'm the one responsible for Mira being in this state and for all the wolf tribes being threatened then… How could I live with myself? Will killing Naraku rid me off that feeling of putting others in danger?" I said.

Kagome's view:

I treated Mira the best I could with help from Sango "Koga is there somewhere else we could put Mira? Somewhere that would be more comfortable for her" I asked Koga gave a nod "Yeah, I'll take her there" Koga replied as he picked Mira up. "Be careful Koga" I said worryingly Koga smiled "Of course" Koga said and I picked up my bag and caught up to him walking by his side as Sango gathered up everything else and followed us. We went further back in the cave in a separate more private area there was even a hay bed similar to Koga's, Koga placed Mira down gently "I'll get some blankets and food for you all, it's better if you ladies use this area, it's more private" Koga said and left to retrieve some blankets and food for us girls but he called us ladies, I liked that about Koga his such a gentleman, I placed my bag down. "Kagome?..." Sango said "Huh? What is Mira ok?" I asked Sango giggled "I'm a little more concerned about you at the moment" Sango replied I felt my face go bright red Sango giggled again "Soo... Do you?" Sango asked and I knew what she meant do you love Koga I twirled my fingers around and shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I think I do… Oh it's hopeless" I replied then sighed and placed my head in my hands "Sounds like you do" Sango says I perked up "You think so?" I asked with a smile and Sango laughed "By your reaction just then definitely" Sango said I sighed again and looked over Mira "Kagome you sigh and now since being with him you always have a smile and laugh... And you follow him like a puppy does its master" Sango giggles. I looked up at her and just smiled "I do huh? I must have it bad" I reply suddenly Shippo and Kirara run in to us "You have something wrong with you Kagome?" Shippo asks I blush deeply and wave my hands "Oh no I'm fine" I said. Soon after Koga came in "Is something wrong Kagome?" Koga asked carrying a pile of blankets "Oh no everything's fine" I said smiling gosh I'm in trouble I hope no one heard Sango and I talking about this oh I feel so embarrassed now.

Koga placed the blankets down in the corner of the room "I had Ginta and Hakkaku prepare you all something to eat, they shouldn't be too far away from cooking it for you" Koga said I smiled his so nice Sango gave me a nudge "Ah thank you Koga" I said blushing. "You're welcome Kagome" Koga said and smiled back oh god I am in trouble I definitely think that Sango's right I love Koga "I'll be back to check on how you all are later if you need anything just yell out" Koga said and left. I sighed "What are you doing…." Sango grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the area "Wait Koga… Kagome wants to talk to you about something important" Sango said "Sango I don't think now is a appropriate time" I said Sango gave me a shove "Just tell him" Sango said and gave me a bright smile then went back to the area.

Koga's view:

I walked back to Kagome "Is something wrong Kagome?" I asked, Sango said it was important I wonder what it could be "Uh I…" Kagome stuttered it was unusual for Kagome not stutter or find it hard to find the words to speak her mind. Kagome cleared her throat as a blush came over her cheeks she looks so cute blushing "Koga I wanted to talk to you about us…" Kagome said I looked at her shocked "Us…?" I asked she nodded in reply. "What is it that concerns you?" I ask either it's to tell me she never loved me and never will, she just wants to be friends or that she loves me but I shouldn't get my hopes up "Well since everything's changed so much well I've felt like we've become close friends even though we still don't know too much about each other but I think that… No I now know what kind of part I want to play in your life, Koga I want to be your…" Kagome said. "Koga the food is finished" Hakkaku yelled cutting Kagome off "Hey sister Kagome" Ginta says both running over to us carrying a large tray of food "Oh hi Ginta, hey Hakkaku thank you both for cooking for us" Kagome said dam it if they came just a second later I could have found what part Kagome wanted to play in my life. Kagome looked back at me "Uh Koga do you mind if we talk a little later?" Kagome says I nod "Of course Kagome, whatever makes you happy" I replied Kagome gave me a bright smile then hugged me.

"Thank you Koga" I embrace Kagome back I love you so much Kagome, I released Kagome watching her Ginta and Hakkaku head back into the area that I had made designated to just the women I sighed heavily. If only I knew what you wanted to say, I walked back to my area and sat down not interested in food, then Miroku and Inuyasha came over to me I could hear Ginta and Hakkaku's footsteps walking back this way. A frown crossed my face as I clenched my hand into a fist "You ok Koga?" Inuyasha asked "You seem very frustrated and tense" Miroku added I sighed "Yeah you could say that… Kagome was just talking to me telling me the part she wanted to play in my life…" I replied. "And what did she say?" Miroku asked "She didn't say she just want to be your friend or worse that she didn't love you… Did she?" Inuyasha said I sighed then gave a light growl "That's just it she was about to say it but didn't get a chance since the food came running towards us… Though she said we'd speak later but right now it's so frustrating not knowing" I said. "I'm sorry about that Koga" Inuyasha said "Yes, but at least you know the topic will arise soon" Miroku said I nodded "Yeah, but the answer is the nervous bit" I replied Inuyasha laughed "Who knew the big bad wolf would ever get nervous" Inuyasha joked slinging his arm around my shoulders.

Sango's view:

Kagome came back but was with Ginta and Hakkaku "Oh hi guys" I said with a smile "Hello we brought food for you like Koga asked of us" Ginta asked they put down the trays of food and were about to leave. "Sister Kagome is Koga ok? He seemed a bit ah… Well tense" Hakkaku said Kagome looked back at them "He did… Oh ah I'm sure his ok, though we were talking about something very important but it's ok we're talking about it later so don't worry about a thing, you guys should go get something to eat now before it's all gone" Kagome said and flashed a bright smile at them. "Ok thanks sis" Ginta said "See ya, if you need anything just yell" Hakkaku said then they left Kagome came and sat down in between Shippo and myself Kirara was in between myself and Shippo, we sat in a circle. "Kagome did you tell him?" I asked "Uh well I almost did I got as far as saying _I now know what kind of part I want to play in your life, Koga I want to be your…_ and then Ginta and Hakkaku came over" Kagome replied. "What… You just left it as that and said we'll talk later… Kagome he has to know the suspense will be killing him at this point" I replied.

Shippo's view:

Hearing Sango and Kagome's conversation is well both interesting but a bit confusing I kept eating the cooked meat I was given and listened in "What was I meant to do tell Ginta and Hakkaku to just turn around or go into you" Kagome replied. "Or how about you just tell him in front of them" Sango said "Oh so telling Koga I love him in front of them… Isn't telling someone how you feel meant to be private?" Kagome said Kagome loves Koga wow, I'm so happy for Kagome but even though Sango is right about Koga knowing so is Kagome, Koga and Kagome need to talk privately. I smiled "Um Sango? Kagome? Sorry to interrupt but can Kirara and I go out to play?" I said and gave Kirara a slight wink as she gave me a look "Its fine with me" Sango replied "Me too, have fun but don't get in to any trouble or bother the wolves" Kagome said. I ran out with Kirara by me once we were out I crouched down on the ground and Kirara sat by me looking slightly annoyed knowing I had planned something and was sticking my nose where it wasn't needed.

I grinned and picked a twig up "So Kirara here's the plan you get Kagome to go down that tunnel there I've been there with Ginta and Hakkaku it's filled with heaps of glow worms there it'll be perfect and away from anyone disturbing them" I smiled at my plan falling together. Kirara looked at me *meow* "I know I know, I shouldn't be doing this but you heard them and they are both right…" I said. "Ok so you'll get Kagome in like a couple of minutes and lead her down there and I'll be leading Koga down their shortly but make sure it's only Kagome ok?" I said Kirara nodded "Ok I'll go get Koga two minutes remember" I said and took off to go get Koga. I saw Koga sitting down with Inuyasha and Miroku joking around I ran over to them "Shippo is everything ok?" Miroku asked "Ah sort of… I mean yes of course it is" I say correcting myself stupid don't blow this. "You're up to something now spill…" Inuyasha said grabbing my tail "Ouch okay, give me a couple minutes alone with Koga then I'll explain… Please it's very important…" I said then looked at Koga "Please Koga, I know something and I think it would you need to know too" I said pleaded with him.

"Let him go Inuyasha… Alright Shippo what do you know?" Koga asked I quickly grabbed his hand "Not here quick follow me" I said and ran towards then tunnel with Koga following as soon as we got near the tunnel I stopped "Ah in here" I said and went in. "Shippo?... Koga…" Kagome said as her eyes meet Koga's "Kagome…" Koga said "Kirara quick let's go…" I said and we raced out to the entrance "We have to stand guard and make sure they get there privacy" I said Kirara nodded. Hearing footsteps come closer it was Ginta and Hakkaku "Hey Shippo have you seen Koga?" Ginta asks "Uh yeah but Kagome and Koga are having a very important private discussion about their relationship" I replied "They are? This is great" Hakkaku said. Ginta and Hakkaku stood guard with Kirara and I though soon more footsteps came Inuyasha, Miroku and even Sango "What's going on, where's Koga?" Shippo if this is a prank" "Where's Kagome?" voices rang out.

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed that little chapter, this is all started to get interesting and there are more surprises to come anyways until next time guys I'll be looking forward to hearing your reviews on the story (thoughts/any ideas/comments and even questions you have) if you don't want to leave a message you can always private message me. Till next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Kagome & Koga's private talk

**Hey guys sorry for the wait thanks everyone for reading and leaving reviews I appreciate it, you guys are the reason I keep writing, anyways a disclaimer I do not own any of the original Inuyasha plot/s or characters just my own plot/s and character Mira (wolf demon). Enjoy everyone**

Chapter 9: Kagome &amp; Koga's private talk

Sango's view:

Kirara and Shippo ran out to play "Kagome how about I go tell Koga you want to talk to him privately once we've finished dinner" I said she can't leave Koga wondering what was going to be said. Kagome sighed "It's ok…" Kagome replied "No it's not Kagome you have …" I said "Sango I meant that I would speak to him myself about talking privately" Kagome said cutting me off. I was a bit embarrassed but happy "Good, sorry for going off at you Kagome it's just I feel for Koga and with what you had told him and then being cutting off and him not knowing what you were going to say…" I said. Suddenly Kirara came back in *meow meow* I looked at Kirara meowing next to Kagome and tugging on her sleeve and pulled her trying to get her to follow "Kagome I think Kirara wants you to follow her it could be about Shippo, I'll stay here with Mira, you go" I said Kagome nodded and followed Kirara. About few minutes past "I wonder what's taking her so long seeing Mira still in a deep sleep I felt the room and saw Shippo, Kirara, Ginta and Hakkaku not far off "What's going on, where's Koga?" "Shippo if this is a prank" what are they up too "Where's Kagome?" I said walking over to them.

Miroku's view:

I was sitting with Inuyasha and Koga we were all joking around, I saw Shippo running over to us "Shippo is everything ok?" I asked "Ah sort of… I mean yes of course it is" Shippo says I wonder what he's up too. "You're up to something now spill…" Inuyasha said grabbing his tail "Ouch okay, give me a couple minutes alone with Koga then I'll explain… Please it's very important…" Shippo said then looked at Koga "Please Koga, I know something and I think you need to know" Shippo said pleading with him. He has something to tell Koga I wonder if it has anything to do with Mira or maybe even Kagome's answer "Let him go Inuyasha… Alright Shippo what do you know?" Koga asked Shippo quickly grabbed his hand "Not here quick follow me" Shippo said and ran towards the tunnel with Koga following. I watched them go down one of the tunnels "That little runt is up to something and I'm gonna find out what" Inuyasha snapped "I agree strongly but what if it is Kagome's answer he wants to speak with her about?" I said. "Tch Kagome should be the one to tell Koga not Shippo" Inuyasha said and hoped up as did I and followed where they went, we could see Ginta, Hakkaku, Kirara and Shippo guarding a tunnel entrance "What's going on, where's Koga?" I said "Shippo if this is a prank" Inuyasha growled "Where's Kagome?" Sango's voice rang out.

Shippo looked concerned and very worried "You can't go through please just go back and sit down" Shippo pleaded "Shippo's right Koga and Kagome are having a very private discussion" Hakkaku said "They shouldn't be disturbed so we're here to make sure no one disturbs them" Ginta added. I looked amazed "I didn't know you'd created such a brilliant plan did you set it up by yourself?" I asked Shippo nodded "Yep" Shippo replied "Shippo you overheard Kagome and I talking that's how you got your plan right?" Sango asked Shippo nodded "I'm so glad you did this Shippo, now Kagome gets the chance to express her feelings" Sango said. "Come on Shippo, Kirara lets go back and keep an eye on Mira" Sango said they nodded and went back to their area "Hmm… I guess we should all get back too, Ginta, Hakkaku do you guys think you could let everyone not to go in this tunnel so that Kagome and Koga get the up most privacy?" I said they smiled "We sure can" Hakkaku said "Let's go" Ginta smiled and they ran off to spread the word as Inuyasha and I went to go back to where we were seated before.

Kagome's view:

Seeing Shippo and Kirara run out of the cave I sighed "Sorry about this I had no idea what Shippo was up too" I said "It's ok Kagome, if it's a bad time I can…" Koga replied "Please stay… I wanted to tell you what I was going to say earlier…." I said cutting Koga off. Suddenly voices came from outside the entrance "What's going on, where's Koga?" Miroku's voice "Shippo if this is a prank" Inuyasha's voice "Where's Kagome?" Sango's voice. Koga sighed and was about to go outside and sort them out, I could now see just how frustrated he was I grabbed his hand "Koga let them talk outside as long as I'm here with you alone it's ok" I said Koga looked at me with a slight blush covering his cheeks "If that's what you want" Koga replied. I nodded Koga gave a smile and walked over to the rocky wall and sat down with his back against the wall "Koga wait is this area for?" I asked as I went and sat next to Koga still hearing everyone talking outside.

Koga's view:

I sighed "It's meant to be a place for anyone really if someone wants to clear their head or talk in privacy, on the odd occasion it's used for someone to propose" I replied Kagome looked around, I could hear everyone outside continue to talk though they were talking of leaving I heard Sango, Kirara and Shippo go. "Koga what's that?" Kagome whispered as she pointed to a light that had appeared I smiled "It's a glow worm this whole cave is filled with them, they only come out when it's quite like now" I whispered back hearing the others walk off. More appeared lighten up the cave a bright smile appeared on Kagome's face, I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is, I smiled as I looked at the whole cave being lit up by the glow worms.

"You know I never got to experience things like this being in nature all the time when in my world" Kagome said softly I looked at Kagome seeing happiness but also sadness in her eyes "Kagome what is your world like? That's if you're ok with talking about it" I said. Kagome looked at me "Well we have houses and buildings everywhere… Buildings are like really tall houses, though my home has a huge tree and a shrine, in this era the tree is known as the sacred tree in the forest of Inuyasha, not too far away from the well…" Kagome replied she looked upset I pulled her close to me, embracing her. "Koga…" Kagome whispered "Kagome you don't have to speak, I know talking about your home is painful, I'll help you get home when this is all over I'll find a way for you to be with your family again… I promise" I said I felt Kagome embrace me back.

Kagome's view:

Being in Koga's arms made me feel safe and now I was sure I love him more than anything and I know I promised my family I would come back but I want to make sure I'm able to get back here again I don't think I could live without my family or Koga. I let go of Koga "Koga with what I was going to tell you before…" I started to say "Kagome no matter what you choose I'll still love and protect you…" Koga said cutting me off "Koga, I know you might be nervous about what my answer will be but I'm also nervous to tell you my answer… I know I won't ever regret it or change my mind but It's made me think about my life without my family and then think of my life without you…" I said nervously and looked away to the glow worms. I sighed I felt so nervous "Koga I know the part I want to play in your life and I promise I won't ever change my decision…" I said and turned back to Koga and looked into his eyes "Koga if you'd allow me I would love nothing more than to be your mate, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" I said as a blush took over my cheeks.

Koga's view:

My heart was beating so fast the moment had come, I was nervous "Koga with what I was going to tell you before…" Kagome said "Kagome no matter what you choose I'll still love and protect you…." I said cutting her off. I wanted to hear what Kagome has to say but I guess I felt a bit scared for some reason "Koga, I know you might be nervous about what my answer will be but I'm also nervous to tell you my answer… I know I won't ever regret it or change my mind but It's made me think about my life without my family and then think of my life without you…" Kagome said nervously and looked away to the glow worms. Kagome sighed she's nervous I waited patiently as I watched her "Koga I know the part I want to play in your life and I promise I won't ever change my decision…" Kagome said as she turned back to face me, her gaze met mine "Koga if you'd allow me I would love nothing more than to be your mate, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" Kagome said as a blush took over her cheeks.

Did I just hear that right? She loves me and wants to be my mate I gawked at her in shock "Koga?" Kagome said I closed my eyes "Are you sure about this Kagome?" I asked I wanted to make sure she wasn't making a mistake. I wanted her to be happy I felt her arms around me feeling her snug against my chest "I'm sure Koga… All this time I thought if I was falling for you or not and then only realising that I was in love with that I don't want anything to happen to you… Even the thought of you not being around scares me, being by your side makes me happy" Kagome says softly. I sighed in relief and happiness I embraced Kagome back "Kagome I love you more then you'll ever know, there's nothing that would make me happier then becoming your mate and hearing that you love me… I'll always remember this moment, thank you Kagome" I said.

Kagome's view:

Hearing Koga say that made my heart skip a beat I hugged Koga tighter "I should be the one thanking you Koga, you never gave up on me… and for kidnapping me" I said Koga let go and pulled me away giving me a confused look. I laughed lightly "If you hadn't kidnapped me we wouldn't be where we are now" I said with a smile Koga beamed a smile back "I guess your right" Koga said as he gazed into my eyes with a smile still planted on his face. I looked away as blush covered my cheeks "Kagome?" Koga said softly I looked back at Koga "Yes" I replied "What is our relationship?" Koga asked I gave a confused look and titled my head slightly to the side "What do you mean?" I asked Koga laughed lightly "I don't want to do anything without your consent so would you rather stay friends until this is over or would rather be courting" Koga replied a blush over took my cheeks "Oh I…" I never really thought of that. "It's ok Kagome take some time to think about it… There's no rush" Koga said with a smile, I smiled back "Are you sure? Doesn't this effect the tribe?" I asked Koga laughed "Kagome our relationship is our own, I'll only tell the tribe what I need to tell them of our relationship and nothing more and I will always make sure with you first before I tell them anything" Koga replied.

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter please feel free to leave a review (of your Thoughts/Opinions and any Ideas you have on what should happen next or later on in the story) I'm also happy to receive a private message if you don't want your review seen by everyone. Let me know if you think there needs to be more or less paragraphs and stuff too guys I'm happy to extend the chapter a bit or a lot depends on how much you all like reading. **


	10. Chapter 10: Mira's Problem

**Hey guys so sorry for wait, I'll try and post another one tomorrow or the day after that to make up for the wait, anyways a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the original Inuyasha plot/story line just my own version of my Inuyasha story and my own character Mira (Wolf Demon). Enjoy**

Chapter 10: Mira's Problem

Sango's view:

I sat by Mira's side as I watched Shippo and Kirara play, it was nice that we could still have fun, that we could have a smile on our faces even through everything we had been through I sighed heavily and looked at Mira. I placed my hand gently on her forehead "I wonder what horrible plans Naraku could possibly be thinking up now and involving you, Mira what could he possibly gain from hurting you" I said softly and brushed her hair away from her face. "Urgh…" Mira groaned I gasped and looked over Mira wide-eyed "Mira?" I said "Inu-Yasha…" she groaned again I turned to Kirara and Shippo "Shippo go get Kagome quick run as fast as you can, tell her it's about Mira" I said Shippo nodded and ran off. Kirara came over to me "Kirara I need you to make sure that no one except Kagome and Shippo entre ok?" I said Kirara nodded and went out "Mira? Mira can you hear me?" I said.

Kagome's view:

I hugged Koga and cuddled myself against his chest tightening my grip around him, Koga had embraced me back and had a tight but comforting grip on me "I love you Koga" I said softly he chuckled. I looked up at him "What?" I asked as he looked down to me "I always dreamed of the moment I could be with you like this, with you saying you love me and now… It's real" Koga replied with smile not the usual smile though one full of love and lust. I smiled and was about to say something "Kagome! Kagome come quick!" Shippo yelled as he ran to us I let go of Koga and turned to Shippo "Shippo? What's going on?" I asked Shippo puffed "It-It's Mira… Sango needs your help" Shippo replied. I looked back at Koga "I'm sorry I have to go…" I said "It's ok, Shippo go with Kagome, I'll go speak to Ginta and Hakkaku to see if there's anything they can remember at all to help the situation" Koga said I nodded and with that Shippo and I took off to where Mira and Sango were, and Koga took off to the main cave.

Kirara was sitting outside the cave on guard in her big form Shippo and I went in to the area and I saw Mira move her head slightly wincing in pain I ran to her side "Mira?" I said "She was awake but then passed out again… Though the strange thing is when she woke earlier she mentioned only Inuyasha's name" Sango said. I sighed and put my hand to her forehead she is getting a fever "Shippo could you wait outside with Kirara please" I said to Shippo, he gave a nod and went out "The water is a bit warm I'll get some fresh cool water… I'll be back shortly" Sango said then left, I held Mira's hand "Mira? Please wake up… I promise that Naraku will pay for whatever he's done to you, I promise" I said. I closed my eyes when I felt her hand tighten around mine "Mira?" I said snapped open my eyes to look at her, she slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked around "Mira you're awake, thank goodness" I said with a sigh of relief. Though Mira let go off my hand and had immediately shrunk back to the wall "Where am I? Who are you? Where are the two wolf demons?" Mira said I held my hands up defensively "I'm Kagome, I was treating your wounds for you and the two wolf demons 'Ginta and Hakkaku' who brought you here to Koga's den… You're in the Eastern Wolf Demon tribe's territory, you're safe now" I explained.

I stood up as she stood there sniffing "Inuyasha? Is Inuyasha here a half dog demon?" Mira asked with a gleam in her eye I nodded "Yes he's in the main cave I can go get him and bring him back for you my friends outside can guard the entrance so you have some privacy" I said. "You know for a human you hang around strange people, demons, half-demon and other humans… I don't mean any offence it's just weird" Mira replied I smiled "Yeah but hey no matter how different you are it's on the inside what counts" I said. Mira smiled then looked down at the ground and looked as if she was about to cry "Mira? What's going on? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" I asked hoping I didn't upset her "No you didn't do anything, it's just this whole problem with Naraku… He has my family, friends the rest of our tribe is well is dead…" Mira said letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. I shook my head and gritted my teeth, he's gone too far this time I went over to Mira and hugged her "Mira we will get your family and friends back I promise… Naraku will pay for everything he's done" I said I let go off her "Look Mira I'll go and get Inuyasha and send him in for you" I said.

"Wait… Can I ask you something?" Mira said "Of course" I replied and went to sit down as Mira did "Uh if you have a problem, no more like a secret and you can't tell anyone cause something bad might happen, what do you do?" Mira said with tears filling her eyes. I looked at her worriedly and slightly confused "Is there something that Naraku has done, something that we should know?" I ask Mira just looks away that was enough for me to say that he had done something "Mira just go with your heart and gut feeling… No matter how things turn out we'll always be there for you" I said. Mira slightly smiled wiping her tears away "Thank you for everything you've done for me so far" Mira said I smiled "That's what friends are for, if you need anything just ask" I said and then turned and left the small area. I looked at Shippo and Kirara "Stay here until I return ok? And don't go in there…" I said they both gave a nod and I walked off towards the main cave, a frown crossed my face as I could feel how Mira felt tears built up in my eyes.

"Kagome, I told you I was coming ba…. Kagome?!" Sango said as I heard a bowl drop to the floor and Sango hugged me "What's wrong?! is Mira ok?!" Sango said loudly in worry "Naraku has taken this too far… Mira's ok for now but she wants to speak to Inuyasha, I'm just going to get him… I was planning on leaving Kirara just outside to make sure they have privacy" I said. Sango nodded and had a worried look as she went to get the bowl she had dropped then all of sudden Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku ran over, probably from Sango dropping the bowl and how loud she was. Koga came to me "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly I just hugged him tight "We have to kill Naraku… He's gone way too far…" I said clinging to Koga he embraced me back tightly and growled lightly "Don't worry we will…" Koga replied "Sango?" Miroku said "I don't know what's happened" Sango replied. "Kagome is Mira ok?" Inuyasha asked I broke away from Koga to look at Inuyasha and gave a slight nod "She's gone through a lot… Though she wants to speak to you, you saved her once and I think that because of that she feels safe around you" I replied.

Inuyasha's view:

Mira wants to speak to me I nodded "Ok, I'll send Shippo and Kirara back this way" I said and ran off as I saw Shippo and Kirara "Kirara, Shippo you guys can go now, Kagome wants you back at the main cave" I said and watched them walk off as I entered. I saw Mira sitting with her back to me "Uh, Mira?" I said her head perked up, she then stood up and turned around "Inu-Yasha…" Mira said with tears in her eyes then ran to me hugged me tight I looked down at her and couldn't help but feel her sorrow. I placed my arms around her and hugged her close we stayed like that for a while I didn't want to speak in case I said anything that upset her even more but then again I wanted to know what happened? Why Kagura had her?.

Mira's view:

I clung to Inuyasha, he saved me defended me, I wish I didn't have to deceive him that I could just tell him the truth, Kagome said I should go with my heart and gut feeling but I don't know, Kikyo and Naraku work as a team now and Kanna will be watching over me in her mirror making sure I don't do anything stupid. I broke away from Inuyasha and turned away "I'm sorry Inuyasha… I-I just…" I stuttered "Mira it's ok Kagura and Naraku must have done something terrible for you to be in this state" Inuyasha replied I just nodded. I couldn't tell Inuyasha but Kagome she'd know what to do and from what I've seen and heard she's very loyal, she's done so much for me the least I could do was talk to her even just get her to keep my secret though I wish I could tell Inuyasha but it seems he doesn't think before acting. I turned to face Inuyasha "Inuyasha… Could you take me out to see Kagome please" I say Inuyasha gave a slight smile "Sure, come with me" Inuyasha replied leading me out, I walked by his side out of the little area I looked around noticing heaps of different tunnels by the looks of it we were headed to the main area.

I could smell heaps of wolves and wolf demons but amongst them was the smell of humans, a fox demon and cat demon, as we moved further down I could see all the wolves then I saw Kagome sitting down with the two other humans one looked like a monk the other a female demon slayer, a fox demon child, a two tailed cat and three other wolf demons. "Kagome!" I shouted as I ran over to her, she looked back and stood up to seeing me run to her, I latched onto her tightly "Kagome…" I said softly as she embraced me back "Mira what's wrong?" Kagome asked. I let go off her "I have to talk to you privately… Please it's important" I said as I let go of her Kagome nodded "Of course… Koga may we use the area we were in before?" Kagome asked turning to look at the wolf prince Koga the leader of the eastern tribe. Koga smiled "Of course you can Kagome, just yell out if you need anything" Koga replies Kagome smiles back at Koga "Thank you, I will… Come with me Mira" Kagome said as she took my hand and lead me down some tunnels and into one that was dark but shimmering lights from the top of the cave "Glow worms…" I whispered "Yeah isn't it beautiful" Kagome replied softly.

I smiled at the sight "Yeah…" I said softly "So ah… Mira what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked my smile disappeared and I hung my head as I felt tears swell up in my eyes I felt as if my heart was going to break. What if I was doing the wrong thing, if Naraku found out he'd kill me and them I felt a tear run down my cheek "Mira?..." Kagome said as she held my hand I sighed heavily "Kagome I don't know if I'm doing the right thing…" I said. "I'm a horrible person… What I'm about to tell you promise me you'll keep it to yourself" I said turning to face her Kagome looked at me in worry and gave a nod of her head "I promise" she replied. I turned to watch the glow worms as I spoke "Kagome see this necklace…" I say holding it up from my chest "Yes, it's beautiful" Kagome says I sighed "It is but there's one thing wrong with it… It has a control charm on it and only the person who put it on can take it off…" I said sadly know that Kikyo would never take it off and now that she is with Naraku there wouldn't be a hope of me ever being free.

**Hey I hoped you enjoyed that chapter be back soon with another chapter looking forward to the reviews, I'm happy to receive your thoughts/opinions/comments and ideas for what should or would happen next by either posting a review or by PM (Private Message) anyways till next time, I hope you're all having a great Christmas :)**


	11. Chapter 11:Meeting the group & the party

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I went on a surprise holiday but I'm back now so more time to write YAY! :) Ok so just a disclaimer and then you guys can start reading, I added a couple extra paragraphs to make up for the long wait. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or storyline just my own twists and of my own character: Mira (wolf demon) Enjoy guys :)**

Chapter 11: Meeting the group and talk of the party

Mira's view:

I clutched the necklace tight "Well who's the person maybe I could come with you and we could…" Kagome said I shook my head and tore my hand away from hers as I turned around to her "You don't get it! I'll never be free!" I shouted, the glow worms disappeared leaving us in a gloomy dark cave. I sighed "I'm sorry it's just this person has now joined with a powerful merciless half demon and I know that I have no choice in what I do except to do what I'm told…" I said sadly turning away from her "It's ok Mira I'll help you, even if it's just by listening to how your feeling" Kagome said. I started to feel tears swell up "Kagome thank you for everything you've done for me but I'm afraid the only help you could possible offer me is just talking the person who controls this necklace is a Priestess woman, her name is Kikyo" I said Kagome gasped "What?! How could she stoop this low…" Kagome said.

I looked at Kagome and looked her in the eyes "Kagome you know her? Please don't tell anyone" I said Kagome nods "Don't worry I won't and I know Kikyo because I'm meant to be her reincarnation, she was Inuyasha's first love as well but none of us associate with her… I'll make her release you from this terrible fate" Kagome said confidently, with a slight bit of anger in her voice. "Ugh… It's not that simple Kagome she's teamed up with someone, a horrible despicable half-demon spider I fear you know all too well" I said Kagome went wide-eyed and stared at me in shock "You mean Kikyo is with Naraku?" she asked. I gave a slight nod "Yes but no one can know what I've told you, this must stay a secret for your safety and the safety of everyone else here please" I said "I won't tell I promised didn't I" Kagome said. I smiled "We should get back I'm sure Inuyasha is worried" Kagome said Inuyasha is worried? I wonder why "Kagome why is Inuyasha worried?" I asked Kagome giggled "That's right you don't know… When Ginta and Hakkaku brought you here and Inuyasha saw you unconscious and hurt he was so angry and I think he blames him-self for what happened to you" Kagome replied.

Kagome's view:

I looked at Mira seeing her blush and then looked forward leading us out of the cave and back to the main area in the den "Inuyasha was worried over me…" Mira said softly a smile crept to my face, I have to tell Sango that Inuyasha and Mira are most likely interested in each other… Strange how I pick other people's feelings but not my own. "Uh Kagome sorry if this is a personal question but ah what relationship do you have to Koga, leader of the eastern wolf tribe?" Mira asked snapping me from my thoughts "Huh… Oh well Koga and I well it's ah…" I started Mira giggled "Do you like him?" Mira asked. I blushed "Yes, I do… I love Koga with all my heart" I replied my face still blushing red Mira smiled brightly "I'm happy for you and Koga... You know it's nice to have something to celebrate and be happy about when there is so many bad things happening" Mira said I smiled at her words, she was right.

As we walked I saw Sango heading our way "Sango" I said aloud so she could hear me "Kagome… Mira hey" Sango said in a chirpy voice "Mira this is Sango she's one of my best friends, she's a demon slayer but she won't hurt you" I said Mira hesitated "Hi it's nice to meet you" Mira said. I giggled "Well now that you two are acquainted would you like to meet everyone else before getting some rest?" I asked Mira nodded "Sure I'd like that" Mira replied and Sango, Mira and I walked off to the main area and saw them all sitting down "Just be careful of the monk" Sango said as we got close I just gave a nod in agreement. Everyone stood up noticing us approach Shippo ran and leapt into my arms as Kirara did the same to Sango "Hi Mira, I'm Shippo" Shippo said happily with a grin "Nice to meet you" Mira replied "Mira this is Kirara my companion" Sango said Mira smiled "She's adorable" Mira said excitedly seeing Kirara. Shippo climbed on my shoulder and stayed there as I walked over to stand by Koga's side "It is great to know you're not severely injured Mira, I'd hate to see a beautiful woman like yourself harmed in any way, I'm Miroku" Miroku said as he went to her side I frowned "Miroku!" I shouted seeing what he was about to do Mira immediately realised what was going on and turned around slapping his face hard "Pervert!" Mira shouted.

Koga's view:

That monk has a serious death wish "Nice slap Mira!" Shippo said looking in disgust at the monk "Yes, sorry Mira he never learns" Sango says I looked over at Inuyasha who still hadn't moved his gaze away from Mira. It made me wonder if he had feelings for her "Mira, you already know Inuyasha, I'm not sure you know Koga or not…" Kagome started speaking I turned to look at her, I couldn't get enough of her sweet voice it was like an angels. "I don't know Koga personally but I have heard many things about you and your pack…. All good things though" Mira said I turned to look at her and gave a nod "That's good, well I suppose you can introduce yourself to everyone else in the pack but first these two here are my left and right hand men if you need anything ask them" I say and turn to them and give them a look that says _'Introduce yourselves'_ "I'm Ginta, it's nice to meet you" Ginta says grinning "And I'm Hakkaku, You certainly look a lot better then what you were" Hakkaku said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you both, thank you for saving me and bringing me here" Mira said "Well we couldn't just leave you there…" Hakkaku says "We only brought you here Kagome and Sango actually treated your wounds and got you better" Ginta adds "Actually Kagome did most of the healing I just helped when I was needed" Sango said. I looked down to see Kagome blushing "I didn't do much…" Kagome said, I loved how she was always so modest I put arm around her waist and brought her close to my side. Kagome blushed even more now which made a grin appear on my face Mira gasped "So you are with Koga? You look perfect together, I'm so happy for you" Mira said excitedly with a huge smile Kagome turned even redder "Thanks…" Kagome replied, I turned to some of my men who had just returned from a hunt "Alright men light the fires and start the feast!" I shouted making them cheer and they got to it immediately, we hadn't had a feast in a long time but this was a special occasion, we had Mira joining us from another clan, Kagome's friends were all here and the best thing to happen yet was Kagome accepting me and wanting to be my mate.

Naraku's view:

"Kikyo!" I bellowed after seeing what had been going on with all those misfits I stood up enraged "Leave me Kanna and wait inside the castle grounds for further instructions with Kagura and Kohaku" I snapped. This was definitely not how it was meant to go not long after Kanna left Kikyo came in "Naraku what's happened? You look distressed my love" Kikyo said I turned to her as my crimson eyes narrowed to meet her brown eyes. "Of course I'm distressed! Mira told Kagome about us about the charm on her necklace… She's lucky she hasn't told anyone else yet..." I growled Kikyo turned furious to but then a smirk formed on her face and she laughed I raised a brow "What's so laughable about this?!" I yell.

Kikyo's view:

I looked at Naraku "Don't you see how we could turn this in our favour?" I smiled Naraku winced "How?" Naraku said I walked over to him "Since she has only told Kagome we should make sure Kagome knows to keep her mouth shut after all she's with the mangy wolves and her annoying friends…" I said Naraku huffed. "You should get ready for another shock… Koga and Kagome have decided to be mates" Naraku said I gasped "What?! Oh well I'll get her attention and get her to keep her trap shut… I'll handle Kagome on my own but I'll let them have their one night to relax in their happiness…" I said smirking. Naraku chuckled "My-my haven't we become evil, being with me has certainly changed you" Naraku said grinning I smiled "Why would I want to be with anyone but you…? I have so much more fun tearing peoples' lives apart then my old life of helping people and doing hard work" I said.

Kagome's view:

As everyone was getting ready I thought it'd be great if we could get some cute outfits, Sango and Mira loved the idea, I eventually convinced Koga that we were fine going by ourselves, we had gone to a nearby village on Kirara and picked out some beautiful kimonos and a few accessories and a bit of make-up. We had got everything and just about spent everything we had, we went straight back to the den and walked in holding a bag each smiling at each other and walked back to our designated area, Koga had gone out to hunt for more food with Ginta and Hakkaku and said he'd bring back human food as well. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo went to a nearby hot-spring to relax, once we we're all back in our area we started taking out our stripping off our clothes and changed into our new kimono's mine was an aqua colour and had pink/purple cherry blossom design on it, I had a pink band with a white thin strip in the middle and it tied into a bow at the back, I had then started to do my hair tying it up into bun on the top of my head and puffed my fringe out a little more and put on a light red lipstick.

Sango's kimono is purple with a blue and green peacock feather pattern on it, she had a gold band with a red thin strip in the middle and it tied into a bow at the back, Sango then did her hair in a bun as well but left her side fringe parts out and put on some pink lipstick. Mira's kimono is white with heaps of pink/yellow/blue and green little flowers on it and had a golden/pink band with a few of the same coloured flowers on it and a green thin strip in the middle of it and it tied into a bow at the back. Mira had her hair in a bun as well and put a couple of flowers in her hair that matched her kimono and put on some light red lipstick like I had on, it was nice to dress up and see Sango different and Mira as well I'd never seen them so happy and I certainly never excepted to feel this happy.

Inuyasha's view:

I sighed as the feast, the wolves party was only just beginning I wanted to leave to get away from their stench but I couldn't something was holding me back, no it was more like someone, Mira she didn't smell like the others she smelt beautiful like cherry-blossom and roses in bloom. I sighed again sinking further in the hot spring "What troubles you my friend you should not look glum the party is going to heat up soon, they're even bringing sake and more food" Miroku said. He moved over beside me "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine" I replied Miroku hit me on the head "Ow! What was that for?!" I yelped "You're lying… Something's definitely wrong" Miroku said "I agree" Shippo said as he had his elbows out on the ledge so he wouldn't fall in. "I hope you're not thinking about Kikyo again…" Miroku said I growled "I'm not thinking about her!" I shouted and hoped out shaking the water off me and then putting my clothes on "Then if not about her than who or what are you thinking about?" Miroku asked again.

"I was thinking about Mira ok?! Now stop asking me stupid questions… I'm going back, you two coming or what?" I said "I guess we should get back Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku will be back with more food shortly and sake" Miroku said and hopped out as Shippo jumped out, they dried themselves off and then got dressed. We walked back to the den as we did we saw Koga and the other two running in the same direction as us they skidded to a stop when they reached us "Hey, got enough food now?" I asked jokingly Koga smirked "Yeah, I hope so… If anyone needs more they're hunting for themselves" Koga replied. I laughed and offered to take some of the load since it seemed like Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku had a lot to carry "Have Kagome and the others come back yet?" Koga asked I gave a nod "I smelt their scent come this way but I haven't seen them, we've been down at the hot-springs" I replied. Miroku smiled it was one of those smiles like he was up to no good "Miroku? I hope you're not planning anything" I said Miroku shook his head and closed his eyes still walking "I was just thinking of what the ladies will look like now that they probably have new clothes…" Miroku replied as we had reached near the den entrance. "You pervert keep your thoughts and hands to yourself got that?!" I yelled at him Miroku snapped his eyes opened and held his hands up defensively and nodded "Of course…" he replied as we entered the den.

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter I was gonna start heating things up in the next chapter :) but I'll wait to hear all your opinions and thoughts and your wonderful ideas, I love hearing from my readers so don't be afraid to Comment or PM *Private Message* me until next time guys thanks for reading you awesome people out there.**


	12. Chapter 12:First kiss & da Lunar Rainbow

**Hey guys another chapter done so let's get the disclaimer out of the way so we can get on with the story. Disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira. Enjoy guys :)**

Chapter 12: First kiss under the Lunar Rainbow

Shippo's view:

I hope this is going to be fun, I'd hate for it all to be about everyone getting drunk and acting crazy, if it is I'm going to have to stay close by Kirara, as we got to the den Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Inuyasha put their loads of food, sake down. Miroku was too lazy and perverted to bother helping, I would've if I were a little stronger and bigger, Kagome says if I just wait till I'm a little older I may be able to help then, I sure am happy for Kagome being with Koga they deserve each other. "Hey Shippo can you check on the ladies to see how they're doing?" Koga asks "Sure Koga" I replied "Maybe I should go with Shippo and accompany the ladies back" Miroku says and receives a hit from both Inuyasha and Koga. Miroku never learns, I ran off of down the passage way and into the cave area they were in "Kagome, everyone's ready… Wow you look beautiful Kagome" I said as I saw Kagome all dressed up. "Thank you Shippo, when did you get back?" Kagome said "Oh just a couple minutes ago" I replied "Well then should we go out and start celebrating" Sango says Kagome smiles "Let's go" Kagome said I ran out as they followed me out to the main den "This should be so much fun" Mira said.

Kagome's view:

"You guys look amazing" I said "So do you Kagome" Sango says "I'm still a little uncomfortable with being in human clothes…" Mira says I laughed "It's for one night Mira, enjoy yourself" I said smiling "Well we know why your happy, but who's possibly going to notice us?" Sango says. I smiled "Well Miroku may be a pervert but I think he does like you and I definitely think Inuyasha likes you Mira" I said "Miroku…?" Sango says "Inuyasha but I only just met him" Mira said "Anyways tonight is all about having fun and celebrating, so don't worry about things too much" I replied. "So since everyone knows you and Koga are going to be mates, are you currently courting or are you just staying friends for now?" Sango asked I blushed "Uh… I don't know myself I want to be courting him but at the same time I everything has happened so fast…" I said. "Well maybe tonight you'll make up your mind" Sango says teasingly "Sango…" I said I could feel my cheeks grow hot Mira just giggled "Wow you get embarrassed pretty easily huh?" Mira said smiling "Uh well… What about you? Don't you get embarrassed easily?" I asked changing it from being about me.

"Oh no often, I was brought up to be a warrior, I was one of our tribes finest warriors" Mira replied "You're a warrior?" Sango said "Yep, though I let my guard slip and that's how I was caught… I know I have to be strong now for my tribe so I plan on not concentrating on getting a mate or anything else until Naraku is dead that way my comrades can rest in peace" Mira says. Oh Mira, I feel so sorry for you, Kikyo put a charm on your necklace and she has joined with Naraku they have your family and friends yet the rest of your tribe is dead "I know how you feel Mira, Naraku slaughtered my village of demon slayer with a swarm of demons and while I and my father, brother and a few comrades were out slaying a spider demon…." Sango said I hung my head remembering when we first meet Sango and the state she was in. "Naraku had set it up and made my younger brother kill my comrades and father and tried to kill me, I was in a bad way my brother tried to help me but was shot down by arrows" Sango says "I'm sorry to hear that Sango…" Mira says sadly.

Sango smiles slightly "It's ok though, Naraku revived my little brother and even though he controls him I know he's alive and I'll find a way to free him" Sango says "Then I'll help you, I can't possible sit by and watch him destroy the only family you have left" Mira says "Thank you Mira" Sango said. "For now let's put our troubles aside and celebrate after all it is your night Kagome" Sango said "Sango it's not like I'm getting married" I replied. Sango and Mira laughed "What?" I ask "You may not be getting married but you accepted to be Koga's mate so think of this as an engagement party" Mira said my face grew hot "Kagome, everyone's ready… Wow you look beautiful Kagome" Shippo said as he came in. "Thank you Shippo, when did you get back?" I said "Oh just a couple minutes ago" Shippo replied "Well then should we go out and start celebrating" Sango says I gave a smile "Let's go" I said Shippo ran out and we followed "This should be so much fun" Mira said.

Koga's view:

Shippo had gone off to see if Kagome, Mira and Sango were ready, while my pack had started to enjoy themselves starting fires and roasting the boars we had just brought in and others had started drinking already "So shall we toast to your new future with Kagome?" Miroku said holing a few cups in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other. "Toasting is not a choice of course we're gonna do a toast" Inuyasha said and grabbed some of Miroku's cups and handed on to me another to Ginta and Hakkaku and had one for himself, Miroku filled our cups "To Koga and Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled "To Koga and Kagome!" everyone yelled, I quickly drank the sake as did Hakkaku, Ginta, Inuyasha and Miroku as well as anyone else that had a drink in their hand. I looked to the back of the cave and saw Kagome and her friends come down the passageway to us, I passed my cup to Inuyasha and walked off to them Kagome looked beautiful, she wore a Kimono that was an aqua colour and had pink/purple cherry blossom design on it, I had a pink band with a white thin strip in the middle. Kagome had her hair up in bun on the top of her head and her lips were a rosy red, I couldn't stop staring at her "Kagome you look more beautiful then words can describe" I said as I was a few paces away from her Kagome blushed which brought a smile to my face "Shall we" I said holding my hand out to her.

Kagome placed her hand in mine and we walked back to the others hand-in-hand as Mira and Sango followed behind us "Wow you girls look beautiful" Miroku said "Keep your hands to yourself monk" I said, Kagome sat by me as we watched the pack start to dance and play instruments. Sango and Mira had gone to dance Miroku was trying to get close to Sango but had no luck though it didn't seeing how much he was drinking, Inuyasha sat not far away with Shippo and Kirara, the only thing that irritated me still was he's smell. Ginta and Hakkaku came over "Koga the lunar rainbows out tonight" Ginta says "And it's especially bright" Hakkaku said I smiled looks like we picked a great night to celebrate "Ah Koga what's the lunar rainbow?" Kagome asked I looked to Kagome and smiled. "Come I'll show you…" I said as I stood up and offered her my hand, Kagome took my hand and I helped her up and we walked hand-in-hand outside as stood on the edge of the cliff outside the den I could see Hakkaku was right this was brighter than any other lunar rainbow we've ever had "It's beautiful…" Kagome said. I grinned and picked her up "Koga…" Kagome said surprised "I just want to take you to a better spot that's all" I said Kagome gave a nod and lent against my chest I ran off up the cliff to the peak and placed Kagome down "See, it's much better up here…" I said Kagome smiled "You're right is better up here… Can we stay up here for a little while longer?" Kagome asked "Anything you want Kagome" I said.

Kagome's view:

I sat on the edge off the cliff Koga sat beside me, I looked up at the lunar rainbow, it was so beautiful I never seen anything like it, though it does sound sort of like the northern lights I read about in school, I could feel Koga's gaze on me as my gaze remained on the lunar rainbow. I'm so nervous it's the first moment of us being together since I confessed that I loved Koga and wanted to be his mate, but what would happen on our journey, Naraku was after the shards and Koga had four shards now we would have to be extremely careful now, I only just found my love for Koga and I was now his girlfriend… Wait did I just think of myself as his girlfriend? Oh boy. Maybe this is more of a romantic spot then I thought I looked at Koga who was looking up at the lunar rainbow I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder "Kagome?" Koga said I put my arms around his waist as he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I felt so safe in his arms I snuggled closer to him as a smile crept on my face "Kagome I have said this before but I'm going to promise it now while the lunar rainbow is above us..." Koga said I looked up at him "Kagome I promise to never leave your side, to always be there to protect you and help you in any way I can, I love you now and I will always love you no matter what happens, you'll always have me" Koga said.

I felt a blush cover my cheeks "Koga… I'll make you a promise, on this night and for every day and night that follows for the rest of our lives, I promise to be yours and only yours, I will love you now and forever and I promise to help and protect you in any way I can…. I want to make you happy and do whatever it takes to make you happy" I said Koga had a slight blush covering his cheeks "Kagome…" Koga said softly. As ours eyes kept their gaze on each other are bodies started to move closer our lips were centimetres apart "Yo Koga you got a problem with some drunken wolf demons down here" Inuyasha called we separated quickly my face went hot Koga gave a light growl and stood up. "Alright I'm coming, sorry Kagome… Will you be alright here for couple minutes?" Koga asked "Yes" I said "Ok I won't be long" Koga said what am I doing "Wait Koga!" I called after him as I got up "Kagome…" Koga said and turned back to me. I ran to him and threw my arms around the back of his neck and kissed him, Koga returned the kiss and held me tight against his body, we separated from our kiss "Kagome…" Koga said as his cheeks turned red "I love you Koga, now go tend to those men of yours" I said Koga gave a nod and smiled "I love you too Kagome, I promise I won't be long" Koga said and ran off.

Koga's view:

As I ran back down the cliff I thought about how Kagome kissed me I got to the den hearing some of the younger more arrogant, hot-headed guys arguing they smelt like they had way too much sake "Stop this! How dare you cause a commotion on a night of celebration!" I yelled making them stop and look at me. "H-He tarted it… Blame him Kog-a" Kaito stuttered and slurred his words trying not to hiccup "Nah boss he took that bottle from me… It was mine" Tarou said he's speech was fine but it looked like he wasn't aware of what he was doing. "Both of you hit the hay! Ginta take Kaito, Hakkaku take Tarou, any one sees these two walking around show them back to their beds" I said "Yes Koga" Ginta said and took care of Kaito, "Right, come on Tarou" Hakkaku said and took Tarou "Ginta, Hakkaku" I called before they left. "Yeah" Hakkaku said "Yes Koga?" Ginta replied "I want you two in charge till I get back" I said they looked at each other and gave me a nod, I sighed and walked back outside and ran back up the cliff side I saw Kagome standing a few inches away from the edge of the cliff looking up at the lunar rainbow.

I walked up beside "Sorry about leaving you here alone" I said Kagome looked up at me and smiled "It's ok Koga, you're back now" Kagome said then hugged me I held her close "Kagome…" I said "Yes Koga" Kagome said "Why did you kiss me?" I asked Kagome giggled. "Am I not allowed to kiss my mate?" Kagome says almost teasingly as she separates from me and goes to sit on the ledge, I sat beside her looking at her curiously "Koga I want us to be courting, I want to be with you, not just as friends but… lovers" Kagome said. I could feel my cheeks grow hot, I felt my heart beat fast as I continued to look at Kagome making sure I heard her right "Kagome is that what you want? For us to be courting? To be lovers?" I asked Kagome looked at me her brown eyes meeting my blue eyes. "Koga nothing would make me happier but I want to make sure this is what you want to…" Kagome said I smiled "Nothing would make me happier Kagome" I said as I caressed her cheek and brought her face to mine closing my eyes and letting our lips touch, Kagome put her arms around my neck as I placed my hands around her bringing her closer to me.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews. Thanks Guys :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Kikyo's plan

**OMG guys so sorry about the wait but things happened but I am back, just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira. Yay now that's over enjoy chapter thirteen :) it get's much more interesting in chapter fourteen I guarantee it. Enjoy**

Chapter 13: Kikyo's plan

Inuyasha's view:

I thought of how Koga acted, he seemed angry though I couldn't blame him being in a perfect place all alone with Kagome maybe something happened between them "Hey Inuyasha, are you not drinking?" Miroku asked. I looked at Miroku he hadn't consumed as much as the others then again he is only human "I don't need to look or smell as bad as some of the drunks here" I replied "You know I like your attitude now you're a lot less stubborn and pushy" Miroku said I raised a brow. "Stubborn and pushy huh?" I said "Yes, you even act a lot smarter now" Miroku said I frowned "You're lucky you're drunk monk or I'd be knocking you out" I said and turned away from him and looked over to where Mira was, Miroku hiccuped as he sat down and leaned against me. "Are you going to say something to her or just sit here gawking at her like some pervert" Miroku said "Huh…?" I exclaimed as I raised a brow and my mouth dropped open slightly I then shook my head and frowned "Tch so says the famous lecherous monk himself that pervs on every woman and asks them to bare your child" I grunted as I closed my eyes and turned my head away.

Mira's view:

I sat talking to Sango while the other seemed to be having a good time, Miroku had tried making moves on Sango the whole time but backed off he smelt completely drunk he was sitting by Inuyasha "I don't think I'll be going anywhere near Miroku when he's around sake" Sango huffed. I giggled "Kagome seemed to be right about Miroku liking you I mean he's tried to make a move on you numerous times" I said Sango face flushed slightly red "No I think that's the sake making him do that" Sango said I smiled "Ok whatever you say… That reminds me Kagome and Koga have been gone a while" I said. "Maybe Kagome's decided on her choice of being friends or courting" Sango said "Maybe, a lot things can happen on the night of the lunar rainbow" I said "Yeah, it really is a beautiful site and just to think that Kagome's first time viewing the lunar rainbow is with Koga, that has to be romantic for her" Sango said "Really it's her first time seeing the lunar rainbow?" I asked. "Yes hopefully everything's going well between them" Sango replied "I'm sure they'll be just fine together…" I said with a smile Sango yawned "It's getting late I think I might take Shippo and Kirara and head off to get some sleep" Sango said.

Sango picked up Shippo who was half-asleep already and Kirara who had been watching over Shippo "Goodnight Mira" Sango said "Night Sango" I said and Sango headed back to the cave we were in to get some sleep I sighed softly. I stood up and went outside and sat on the edge looking up at the lunar rainbow suddenly my necklace grew slightly hot I flinched _'Mira you have told Kagome our little secret now I'm afraid I shall have to see you and Kagome tomorrow morning at sunrise, come to the first clearing to the south of the eastern wolf tribe'_ Kikyo's voice rung out through my head. I could feel tears forming, this can't be happening, what an idiot I am I've got Kagome in trouble I closed my eyes and tried to think of some way to get Kagome out of this situation though nothing had come to mind. I looked back to the sky seeing the lunar rainbow shine brightly, I have to talk to Kagome about this, it's going to ruin her night but I have to confront her about this before sunrise, why couldn't she wait a few days, Kagome wouldn't tell anyone, I hung my head and dug my claws into the ground beside me.

Kagome's view:

Koga and I kissed passionately and held each other tight in a lovers embrace, the chill in the air got colder as the night went on but it didn't bother me, Koga's warm embrace was keeping me warm, I separated from our long and passionate kiss but didn't break away from his embrace. I sighed softly and snuggled into his chest, I couldn't believe how great Koga was at kissing, his warm, soft lips and I could tell in the way he kissed and held me that he truly loved me, a smile had crossed my face. "I love you Koga" I said softly and sighed softly as I closed my eyes "I love you too my Kagome" Koga said and I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head I felt Koga lean away a bit I looked up to see he was looking over the cliff "Koga what's wrong?" I asked. Koga looked back to me "It's Mira she giving off very emotional vibes, she's more angry and sad then anything" Koga replied "I think I should talk to her" I said Koga smiled "I'll take you back" Koga said and stood up as he picked me up bridal style.

"Koga sorry if doing this has ruined our evening" I said Koga chuckled "Are you kidding? Kagome having you accept to be mate and us being lovers, to be courting you… You have made this the happiest day of my life" Koga said and then brought his lips to mine, we parted as I felt my face grow hot. "Thank you Koga for everything" I said and then kissed his cheek and clung to him Koga had run back down and stopped to place me down I held his hand as we walked back to the den together I saw Mira sitting on the cliff side she looked so upset and angry just like Koga said. "I'll let you have a moment alone" Koga said and lifted my chin and gave me a quick kiss I smiled Koga grinned and separated his hand from mine and went into the den I couldn't help but stare at him as he went into the den. I shook my head and went over to Mira and sat by her side "Mira?" I said Mira looked up at me she looked ready to cry "Mira? What happened?" I asked as I my hand on her shoulder "I can't talk here Kagome, can we please go for a walk?" Mira asked I gave a nod.

We stood up and walked off away from the den as we got near the forest Mira sniffled and wiped away a few tears that had escaped "Mira, what's going on?" I asked "The necklace Kagome, I-I… I'm so sorry I got you involved… She wants to see us now because of me…" Mira said. I went wide-eyed "Mira calm down, look just tell me what happened from the start ok?" I said Mira gave a nod "Alright… Well I was sitting down looking at the lunar rainbow when my necklace brunt me slightly and then Kikyo's voice rang out in my head she said; That she knows that I told you about them and that she wants to see both of us tomorrow morning at sunrise, she wanted us to meet her at the first clearing to the south of the eastern wolf tribes den" Mira said. I frowned and look down "I'm so sorry Kagome" Mira said "Hey don't be, look I wanted the chance to see Kikyo again, she has to be stopped so we'll go see her tomorrow we'll get up before dawn and say we're going to the hot-springs alone together then well go off to meet Kikyo" I said I won't let her ruin anymore lives. I won't let her take my happiness away, I just got Koga and I'm not planning on losing or leaving him anytime soon, I'll get Mira's family and friends back and Sango's brother, there's been enough pain and suffering with Naraku and now he and Kikyo are together things may take a turn for the worst if I don't stop her.

Naraku's view:

I had watched events unfold in Kanna's mirror it had sickened me to my core seeing everyone so happy, I wanted to see more suffering and I was starting to brush my bad habits onto Kikyo, I chuckled seeing Kagome tell Mira that they would meet Kikyo tomorrow morning in the clearing. "Naraku my love is there any progress? Or perhaps an uprise?" Kikyo asked "My dear, Kagome has decided to meet you with Mira alone in the clearing tomorrow morning" I replied it should be interesting knowing Kikyo will not be alone when she meets Kagome and Mira "It's going as planned, I shall need Kagura and Kohaku tomorrow morning as we planned for the attack and capture" Kikyo said. "Of course my dear anything to get rid of Kagome you shall have, without her the whole group will fall apart, they won't have her priestess powers to rely on and won't have any way to find the jewel shards" I said as a grin appeared on my face Kikyo laughed "Tomorrow shall prove fun, I hope you will be watching my love" Kikyo said "I wouldn't miss it for the world" I replied.

**Night had passed, Kikyo planned and pre-pared for her plan to be put into action, Kagome had told Koga she wanted to be with Mira for the night and that they wanted to go to the hot-springs early in the morning. Things were set and morning had come all too soon.**

Mira's view:

I had got up early and dressed into my wolf demon clothes and woke Kagome up "What time is it?" Kagome mumbled "Kagome the suns an hour away from rising we have to get going" I said Kagome snapped out of her morning mode. Kagome got dressed and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows on the way out I grabbed a katana and we snuck out as quietly and quickly as possible once we were out of the den we ran to south of the den. "Kagome are you sure this is a good idea? We can still turn back" I said while running "We can't turn back, Mira doing this you're one step closer to freedom and freeing your family and friends" Kagome replied I frowned and clenched my teeth "Ok but if it's too dangerous I'm calling the wolves" I said. "Let's just play it out for now, if we can do this ourselves the others won't have to worry about so much" Kagome said "Ok, well I'm gonna stand by your side I trust your decisions and judgements" I said Kagome looked at me and smiled.

As we got closer scents appeared "Kagome… Kikyo's near and others" I said "Others? Do you know any of their scents?" Kagome asked "A couple, Kagura and Kohaku but there's two new scents they smell of corpses and graveyard soil like Kikyo" I replied. "What could Naraku possibly have brought back now?" Kagome asked I looked to her she seemed slightly worried but not scared "Kagome there's five of them and only two of us…" I said "Mira you said you trusted me so trust me, we will get through this" Kagome said. "Alright let's end this then" I said and we had come out of the forest to see Kikyo standing in front while Kagura stands on her right and Kohaku on her left the one beside Kagura looked like a toad he had three single hairs on his head. The one next to Kohaku was a demon who had long black hair in a plat and crimson eyes and held a spear he also had weird looking footwear on, Kagome gasped "The thunder brothers…" Kagome said. "Who are they Kagome?" I asked "They're the thunder brothers, Hiten on the right and Manten on the left… Inuyasha killed them ages ago when he came to avenge Shippo's father and get me back, Hiten is the stronger of the two but Manten is not one to be messed with" Kagome replied Kikyo chuckled "Nice to see you have come and alone as I asked, I'm sure you know our guests Kagome" Kikyo said.

Kagome's view:

I frowned "I know them but what's point of bringing them back are you afraid to fight me alone?" I asked, I could see that they both had three shards in their foreheads, at least I know the way to kill them is to take their shards but getting them is the tricky part. Kikyo frowned "What makes you think we were here to fight, I'm here to obtain you both and then the real fun shall begin, Hiten and Manten you know what to do, I shall let you get your revenge on Inuyasha and Shippo, then we shall discuss matters of Kagome's punishment later" Kikyo said my eyes widened, Hiten and Manten chuckled "Let's go brother we have to go teach some canines a lesson" Hiten said smugly. "Yes, this shall be indeed fun, I will let you take the first strike brother" Manten said, Hiten took to the sky with his flying shoes and Manten followed on his black cloud "Mira warn them" I said I saw Kagura about to swing her fan I strung and arrow up and fired it just as Mira let out a loud heart wrenching howl.

**Not sure it it's shorter then the rest but I'll add more to the next chapter, anyways guys let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas... Yes I will take ideas that's what makes the story more interesting... Anyways review by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, Thanks Guys :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Kagome and Mira taken

**So a lot has happened lately and I've re-written this chap so many times but I figured this was good enough and I have worked out I'll try and upload every Sunday so keep a look out now for the disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira. Enjoy**

Chapter 14: Kagome and Mira taken

Koga's view:

I woke up and threw my fur blankets off and stretched, I went out and notice Kagome and Mira scents leading out of the den, they had left already I didn't like the idea of them being out there when we had threats from Naraku. As much as I didn't like it I'd do anything for Kagome's happiness and now that Kagome has agreed to be my mate I'll do anything to keep her safe even if it comes down to handing my shards over, there are only a few things that matter, that are precious to me Kagome, her happiness and my tribe. I went past my sleeping comrades to see Shippo wondering out "Shippo" I called out softly he turned around and came over to me "Kagome and Mira are gone" Shippo said "It's ok, Kagome said that herself and Mira wanted to go to the hot springs this morning" I said. "Oh… Well can I go after them please?" Shippo asked I wasn't expecting him to ask permission but I guess Kagome is sort of like a mother to him "Sure just follow their scent and be careful" I said "Ok thanks Koga" Shippo said and ran off. "Where's he going so early?" Inuyasha asked "He's gone to Kagome and Mira they went out to the hot springs" I replied "It seems early to be going to the hot springs" Inuyasha said "What are you trying to say?" I asked "Nothing, it's just unusual that's all" Inuyasha said.

Shippo's view:

I ran out as quickly as I could after Koga had let me go follow them I never knew Kagome to be the one to get up so early just to bathe but I guess a lot of things have changed now so it might not be that hard to believe that she wants to spend a full day with all of us. Just as I ran down the path the sun was just rising I could see two figures headed this way, suddenly a heart wrenching howl ran out, I saw a flicking of sparks from the two figures, one on a black cloud the other had some sort of flying shoes. "Oh no the Thunder Brothers" I exclaimed I ran back to the den "HELP! Inuyasha! Koga! Help!" I screamed as I ran to the den I looked to the thunder brothers and a bolt headed my way, I froze oh no I'm done for, I closed my eyes shut. I suddenly felt like I was being carried I opened my eyes to see Koga had me "You ok?" Koga asked "Yeah thanks…" I replied just then Inuyasha came out "Inuyasha the thunder brothers are back!" I called out.

Kikyo's view:

With Manten and Hiten distracting that pathetic group and those stupid wolf demons this should be easy, Kagome and Mira will be in our possession and then they will have no one to search for shards, this should be an interesting day indeed. Kagura was battling with Mira as Kohaku was fighting with Kagome, Kagura had been using her dance of blades on Mira, she was dodging she had a few cuts on her legs and face, she also had a bad gash on her arm. I looked over to Kohaku and Kagome, Kohaku had slung his Kusarigama (a demon bone sickle on a chain) at Kagome, she had dived out of the way but the Kusarigama had caught her side and spilt her blood. I smiled "Kohaku please stop this isn't you!" Kagome yelled Kohaku had stopped and shook his head I frowned I strung up my bow "Move boy!" I yelled as I did Kagura had jumped over to him and pulled him out of the way. I aimed it at Kagome, she fumbled with her arrow and bow I smiled as I let mine fly, Kagome had just fired her arrow and a bright light shone out lighting up the whole area around us when it disappeared Kagome was laying on the ground.

Inuyasha's view:

Koga ran over to me with Shippo "Who are they?" Koga asked "The Thunder Brothers… I killed those two ages ago when I went to avenge Shippo's father and get Kagome back…" I replied "Well they look alive to me but their scent it smells of corpses and graveyard soil just like…" Koga said. "Kikyo… Dam it" I growled "Hey there mutt long time no see…" Hiten said "Hiten and Manten, I got rid of you two before so I can kill you two again and this time you'll stay dead" I growled they laughed. "There's no way you can defeat us without your precious woman" Hiten said "Kagome… She's my woman, what have you done with her?!" Koga growled "Your woman…? Well then you must be that Koga guy he was telling us about… Manten you have Inuyasha, the wolf is mine, enjoy yourself brother" Hiten says. "I will, have fun brother" Manten says and let out a thunder burst from his mouth, I jumped out of the way as I did a bright pink light came from the south of here I gritted my teeth as a frown crossed my face "Koga!" I called "I see it…" Koga growled as he dodged Hiten's attack.

Shippo's view:

I clung to Koga, Inuyasha beat them last time, I don't understand why they're alive but I'm terrified I wanted Kagome here, she always has a plan "Shippo go tell Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku and Sango to go and help Kagome and Mira quickly" Koga said as he tossed me to the entrance. I rolled across the ground and scattered to my feet and ran inside the den "Ginta! Hakkaku! Miroku! Sango!" I yelled the wolf demons were concerned and wanted to know what was going on, Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku had come over Sango ran towards me with Kirara. "Shippo what's going on?" Miroku asked he still looked a little out of sorts from drinking last night "It's the Thunder Brothers they're alive again Koga's fighting Hiten and Inuyasha's fighting Manten but Kagome and Mira are in the south there was a bright pink light I think they're in trouble Koga wants us to go help them" I exclaimed "What? Let's go, we'll all go on Kirara well get there faster" Sango said. "Agreed let's go" Miroku said we had all run out Koga and Inuyasha were in an intense battle with the thunder brothers they seemed a lot stronger but how and why? Kirara changed form I jumped to Sango's shoulder as she got on first then Miroku followed by Ginta and Hakkaku.

Naraku's view:

I watched intently on Kanna's mirror as different battles took place two at the wolves den and two in the field south from the den, Kikyo was doing well, Kagome was alive but weak she had taken the impact since she let her arrow go to late. Mira was struggling to protect Kagome and hold off both Kagura and Kohaku, while Manten and Hiten were merely playing around, I narrowed my eyes seeing the rest of the little misfit group come out of Koga's den. I had the scared jewel in my hand "Hiten they are going to go after the priestess Kagome, stop them" I said the jewel glowed "Naraku the thunder brothers do not seem like they can kill Inuyasha or Koga" Kanna said "They most likely can't I have only revived them so that they may help in this task alone" I said.

Koga's view:

I saw my men and Kagome's friends about to take off to go help Kagome and Mira, Hiten turned away and faced them "Oh no you don't… I'm your only opponent!" I growled and lunged at him ready to deliver a hit. "Koga move!" Inuyasha yelled I glanced over to see Manten launch a thunder shot at me, I dodge it, Kirara had only just dodged the lightning bolt but Hiten had stopped them from getting to Kagome and Mira. I growled dam it I looked over to Manten Inuyasha had his sword but wouldn't be able to us his wind scar here, they had us cornered and had separated us from Kagome and Mira, Kagome please be safe I'll come for you. I looked at Hiten, he was distracted by Kirara and the others they started to take on Hiten I looked to Manten and while he was distracted with Inuyasha I ran towards Manten and jumped and delivered a hard kick knocking him off his cloud.

He fell to the ground with a thud just as I was about to attack again a scream echoed I stopped in my tracks I felt like something horrible had happened I looked to the south in fear "Kagome…" I muttered. "Ha pathetic… Hasn't anyone told you not get attached to a woman, they only distract you" Hiten said as he came at me I dodge and came at him hitting him in the stomach and then kicking him aside "Yo outta the way!" Inuyasha yelled I turned back just to get tackled by Inuyasha. A thunder burst from Manten had just missed us Inuyasha and I, we hoped up as Manten and Hiten had gone away from the cliffs a bit just then Kagura had come by. "It's time to leave we have got what we came for" Kagura said my heart was racing I had a very bad feeling about this "Next time you lot won't be so lucky, let's go" Hiten said they all took off "Dam them if I was able to use my wind scar they'd be dead by now" Inuyasha growled. "We don't have time to talk we have to find Kagome and Mira" I snapped "Right, let's go" Inuyasha said as Kirara flew from above Inuyasha and I ran off towards the south of the den, the smell of corpses and graveyard soil was here along with the smell of blood.

Mira's view:

I was having a hard time keeping up with two opponents Kagura was enough I'd be able to beat the kid but I couldn't hurt him, Kohaku is Sango's younger brother, I was left to just dodge every time I got close to Kagura Kohaku would interfere. "Give up Mira, Kagome is out and you can't hurt Kohaku and you will never make a mark on Kagura" Kikyo said with a grin "No! I can't let you hurt them!" I yelled "Fool" Kikyo snapped she had a pendant on that connected to mine, she held it in her grasp. "NO!" I yelled as I went to lunge at her but Kohaku's sheath caught past my leg and I fell to the ground, I felt my necklace burn my skin as Kikyo chanted, I rolled to my side as a pain ran through my body like I was being shocked, as if lightning had hit me, I let out a scream. My voice echoed out as I cringed in pain, the pain died down "Kagura fetch Hiten and Manten we have what we need, Kohaku tie them up" Kikyo ordered, Kikyo left and Kohaku had bound me first then Kagome, she was weak but alive, I'm so sorry Kagome I got you into this mess.

Naraku's view:

I smiled "This has gone well…" I said softly though weather this works out or not will be the case, Kagome is not likely to just lie to her friends but then again with my threat it should be no problem, a smile appeared on my face. Kikyo and Kohaku went with Kagura while Mira and Kagome were with Manten, Kagome was weak and Mira injured, things were perfect for now "Kanna show the others" I said she showed me the wolves and the misfit group. They were heading towards the field were Kikyo and our allies had fled with their two friends, their two most important people "Enough, Kanna greet them when they get here and Mira and Kagome are to be put in the same cell below and left there for now, Manten and Hiten can stay around for a little longer until I decided what to do" I said. Kanna gave a slight bow and walked out, now since my lovely Kikyo has done so much for me and been so loyal to me it's time to see what I can do to help her, that enchantment I placed upon her turned her to me for help pretty quickly and since then she has been a great help.

**Ok guys I hoped you liked this chapter let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews though I do like hearing good things but either way it helps my writing and a better story for you. Thanks Guys :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Feelings and Secrets

**If I ever miss a Sunday upload I'll try and do an extra chapter to make up for it anyways just the disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira. Enjoy**

Chapter 15: Feelings and Secrets

Kagura's view:

We got back to Naraku's castle, Kikyo fired orders around like she was royalty if only she knew the hold Naraku has on her, then again she's dead why should it make any difference I on the other hand am alive, all I need is my heart to be free. Manten had a hold of Kagome while Hiten dragged Mira along, Kohaku walked beside me as we lead them to the cells in the basement of the castle, it was enchanted by Naraku's new little pet Kikyo so that no demon could escape. It would drain the strength out of anyone in the cells "Kagura what does Naraku expect us to do now?" Hiten asked "Whatever he has planned next most likely using you two to kill Inuyasha and the rest of his friends…" I said bluntly. "Heh, this is stupid waiting for orders we should not be taking orders from a mere half-breed" Hiten puffed "Agreed brother" Manten said "I wouldn't go against him" Kohaku said with a toneless voice "We're demons kid much stronger than he is" Hiten snapped.

"Kohaku is right, Naraku brought you both back by the power of the sacred jewel shards and once the shards are removed you will return to being dead" Kanna's voice echoed out I turned back to see her standing still "Well I ain't letting go of these shards… You two take these pests, let's go brother" Hiten says chucking Mira to the ground. Hiten walks off just as Manten drops Kagome and follows him "I wouldn't leave the castle grounds" Kanna says Hiten and Manten just ignore her and walk out "Kohaku grab Kagome" I said Kohaku gives a nod and heaves her up letting Kagome lean on him as he walked her to a cell. I grabbed Mira and pulled her to the cell next to the one Kagome was going in "Kagura how can you do this? You should at least let Kagome go" Mira said as her eyes filled with tears "I have orders to follow if following them means I don't end up in a cell like you then I'll do it" I snapped and threw her in the cell and slammed the cell door shut. Kohaku had shut Kagome's cell door "Kanna does Naraku have anything for us to do at this time?" I asked "Not yet he is thinking of what to do next" Kanna replied "Finally free time… I'll be back later, I'm going out" I said and walked out.

Koga's view:

We got to the clearing and there was no site of Kagome or Mira, my heart was pounding so fast, my rage had built up, I had only just got the love of my life and now Naraku has taken her, I let out a deep growl. "Dam it! When I find Naraku I'll rip his head off!" Inuyasha growled "Not if I get him first, he took my mate… I'll rip him limb from limb if he so much as puts a scratch on my Kagome" I growled "Kagome's gone…" Shippo sniffled and burst out crying. "It's ok Shippo we'll get her back" Sango soothed "B-But Naraku has her… W-What if… What if he…" Shippo cried I gritted my teeth "Shippo we'll get Kagome back that's a promise, she'll be ok" I said Shippo looked to me with tears streaming down his face and lunged at me hugged me tightly as he sobbed. I didn't know what to do I hadn't had much experience in comforting youngsters, I tried to comfort him the best I could "If we go now we could have a chance of catching up" Miroku said "Then let's go, the more time we spend here crying about this we have less chance of finding them" Inuyasha snapped.

"Agreed, we should leave now" I said with that Sango, Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku went on Kirara flying above us while Inuyasha and I ran tracking there scent from the ground, Shippo was reluctant to leave me. I held on to Shippo tight as I ran, their scents started to disappear "Dam it! We're gonna loose them!" Inuyasha snapped "Keep going they can't be far off" I said as I refrained from growling I was not going to give up, I won't stop until I have Kagome by my side. We had run for a couple more minutes Inuyasha grabbed my arm skidding to a stop "Let go!" I growled "Their scents are gone what do you plan on doing?" Inuyasha snapped "So you're just gonna give up?! I'm not going to just…" I growled. "Koga we should stop and think this over, we must come up with some options and figure out why Naraku would want both Kagome and Mira" Miroku said cutting me off I flung Inuyasha's hand off me "Don't touch me, you can figure up logical theories about why this happened but it won't matter if we don't find them" I said.

"Koga we need to think this through, Kagome is strong enough to keep herself safe until we get to her" Sango said as she hoped off Kirara "Boss?" Hakkaku said I puffed a sigh as I looked away "No longer than hour…" I said and went away from them and stood against a tree. "Koga?" Shippo said I looked to him "Kagome is going to be ok right? We will get her back right?" Shippo said his eyes still filled with tears "Of course we will kid, Kagome's stronger than any human I've ever known..." I said. I held the young fox kit close, Shippo had such a close relationship to Kagome, if only I would have said no to you Kagome, if only I denied you to go out this morning, you would have still been safe and with us, with me. "Koga… Do you think we'll get sister Kagome back soon?" Ginta asked I looked to him "I hope so, I won't stop until I've got her back from Naraku then Naraku will pay not only for our comrades but for taking my woman" I replied I will get my Kagome back and kill Naraku for what he's done, he'll regret ever messing with me.

Mira's view:

I went to the cell bars, Kagome laid on the floor she looked so weak "Kagome… Kagome…" I said "Urgh…" Kagome groaned "Kagome I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I said as I clutched the bars of my cell Kagome looked over to me. "It's ok Mira, I'm ok I just wasn't quick enough with my arrow but it's ok I'm alive at least" Kagome said I puffed a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes "I was so worried…" I said "Mira where are we exactly?" Kagome asked. I looked to her "In the cells of Naraku's castle, seems he has some sort of plan that involves us…" I said Kagome's eyes widened "What?! Oh no we have to get out of here Mira" Kagome exclaimed "Kagome there's no way out Naraku's cells are enchanted, they take away the prisoners strength" I said. "We have to get out Mira, there has to be a way out… Naraku may be after Koga's shards he has four now" Kagome said I could see the fear in her eyes but also the love she had for Koga her mate to be, I frowned "Let's think about this, get ideas and then we can try them one at a time, even if we get out of the cells we'll have a hard time getting out of the castle with this many of Naraku's servants" I said.

Naraku's view:

I had Kagome and Mira in the cells, Inuyasha, Koga and their friends we're searching for Kagome and Mira, they'll never find them, they've never got close to entering my castle grounds before this shouldn't be any different. "Naraku…" Kanna's voice echoed "What is it?" I said "Kagura has gone out, Manten and Hiten have been warned about deceiving you but still plot things" Kanna said bluntly and toneless I narrowed my eyes "Send them to them to 'my basement' and leave them there, I do no need their help any longer" I said. "Yes Naraku" Kanna said and walked out once the I have absorbed the power of the thunder brothers I will have their abilities and that will make me one step closer to being indestructible, a smile formed on my face as plans came to mind about what to do with my guests in the cells. "Naraku my love?" Kikyo's voice trailed "Come in, the plan worked perfectly" I said I still have yet to think of things I can use Kikyo for, the shards is one and if Inuyasha stills cares for her I can use that to get Kikyo to put an enchantment on him and make him do my biddings as well.

"Yes it worked perfectly, I heard you were sending Manten and Hiten to 'your basement' are you sure you want to get rid of them this soon?" Kikyo asked as she came and sat by my side "Yes, I have no need for people plotting against me, besides once I have their powers I can always put that into a new incarnation" I said. "A new incarnation?" Kikyo questioned "Just a thought but I'm sure it won't come to that" I said "Well since that misfit group is lost in trying to find their two friends we have heaps of time to think of ways to kill them one by one or maybe you'd like to get rid of them all at once?" Kikyo said. Kikyo is getting blacker by the day but I'm surprised she has not found out about my little spell I have over her, hopefully she will never find out or this could turn out unfortunately for me, she would go to Inuyasha and tell him of how I controlled her making her do all these things. "I shall sleep on it, I still have to decided what fun awaits my two new guests that wait in their cells" I said "Kagome may take a little while to heal, Mira won't take long no doubt they are already trying to figure a way out" Kikyo said "They would be stupid to try such a thing, they will never make it out of the castle grounds alive even if they did escape the cells" I puffed.

Kohaku's view:

I wondered the castle aimlessly, I hated the fact that I could have severely hurt Kagome or Mira I didn't mean them any harm but I had no choice Naraku has me under control with the shard in my back, I wanted to be alive. I wanted to be with my sister, Sango but as Kanna said earlier once a shard is removed I'll go back to being dead, I had no idea how Kagura felt weather or not she felt the same pain as me, I knew she longed to be free but wasn't allowed. Naraku had her heart and as long as Naraku had Kagura's heart she was at his mercy, I hated being against my sister and her friends even more working for the very half-demon that made me slaughter my father and friends. Maybe just maybe I can redeem myself before Naraku does take my shard, I know that he wants the jewel shards, either way the jewel has to be complete at one stage, I'll help Kagome and Mira escape.

Shippo's view:

Miroku and Sango tried to keep Inuyasha and Koga from fighting senselessly, Ginta and Hakkaku stayed out of the way as did I and Kirara, I sat by her side away slightly from everyone, I couldn't help but worry over Kagome. She took me in, Kagome didn't just act like a friend or an older sister but treated me like her own she cared for me like a mother does, I sighed heavily as I sunk my head in my hands, Kirara nuzzled against me. Kirara purred as she cuddled up to me I embraced her "I miss her too Kirara…" I said softly Koga and Inuyasha hadn't stopped arguing but they had settled down slightly, at least they weren't raising their fists at each other anymore. I let go of Kirara slightly "Koga's right but so is everyone else… We have to think of why this happened but we need to be out there searching for Kagome…" I said Kirara stood up and purred as she titled her head to the side slightly taking one pace towards me.

**I hoped you liked this chapter let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews.**

**If you guys have any ideas of what should happen next PM or Review, want to know your ideas, should Shippo go out and look for Kagome on his own? And Kohaku will someone catch him out while trying to help Kagome and Mira? Etc **

**Thanks Guys :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Working out Naraku

**Sorry I haven't been uploading my family has had one bad thing after another happen but I've had time to get some chapters written up for you all so I'll try and upload as much more to catch up on the chapters I've missed uploading. Just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira. Enjoy**

Chapter 16: Working out Naraku

Kikyo's view:

"I will have thought of something to do with Kagome and Mira once I get back from 'my basement' until then nothing is to be done if Kagura has gone out get her back and make sure she doesn't leave she has an act for betraying me to get her freedom" Naraku said "Of course my love" I said. I walked Naraku out and to 'the basement' he had not kissed or embraced me once, I wonder if he is tense about those misfits finding us, maybe I can conjure up something to distract them from their task of rescuing Kagome and Mira. I walked around the empty halls of the castle looking for Kanna, I had come to the front doors of the castle to find her looking out "Kanna" I said she turned and looked at me "Kagura has gone out" Kanna said "Get her back Naraku does not want her out plotting against him" I said. Kagura is going to be a problem but if she has been plotting against Naraku then why doesn't he crush her heart? Or maybe he has something planned for her as well, is Naraku not telling me something "Kanna I'll be in my room make sure you keep a close eye on Kagura" I said and walked off to my room.

Kagome's view:

Mira and I had talked of plans but they all seemed impossible to accomplish, I sighed heavily as I sat down against the cell bars and leaned my head back, I hope Koga is ok I know how angry he was when he's comrades were slaughtered. I just hope he is thinking things through rather than charging in this time, I frowned I was happy with Koga my friends even though I didn't have grandpa, mom and Sota I felt safe and happy like I belonged there. The well should let me through Kikyo and I are both priestesses so if she put a barrier around it I can break through it maybe that's wait I have to do with these cell doors I stood up "Mira do you think it's possible if I used my priestess powers on the door?" I asked. "Kagome the cells drain power you won't be able to it will just make you weak faster" Mira said "But a priestess's power is meant to be pure and strong so if just pray enough it may work, don't you think it's worth a try?" I said Mira sighed as she hoped up "You can try but I doubt you can unlock it" Mira said.

Kohaku's view:

I had gone to check where everyone was, I overheard Kikyo talking with Kanna, Kagura was out for the moment but was being summoned back, Kikyo was going to her room and Naraku was in the basement, I walked off towards where the cells were. Kanna is going to be the hard one to get past since she sees all I got to the door and went in and locked it behind me I saw Kagome trying to use her priestess powers on her cell door "Don't do that please" I said as I came over. "Kohaku what are you doing here?" Kagome asked "I want to help I know a way out" I said as I unlocked Mira's door "I figured I'm gonna die I may as well do something good" I said and went to Kagome's cell door and unlocked that as Mira walked out. "Kohaku come with us please I know Sango would love to see you again" Kagome said as I unlocked her door I looked away "I can't the jewel has to be complete and that means taking my shard away, I'll go back to being dead" I said "Maybe I can purify the shard without removing it then you won't be under Naraku's control and we can find a way" Kagome said.

"Guys let's go and talk on the way the longer we chat here the sooner Naraku will know what's going on" Mira said "This way quick" I said and ran off they followed I lead them to a hatch door big enough for us to crawl through it lead outside to the side of the castle. Kagome came over to me and hugged me I felt her hands over the spot where my shard is, I felt a strange sensation and felt better in a way Kagome separated from me "Now you have to come with us" Kagome said she had freed me from Naraku. I felt tears building I smiled slightly and gave a nod Mira went first then Kagome I was last, we reached the outside of the castle "If we go this way we'll reach the eastern mountains quicker" I said "Let's go" Mira said we ran off towards the forest and kept running. "Do you think everyone would have come this way?" Mira asked "No Naraku wanted us to detour them from the direction of where the castle is" I said "He hasn't planned anything to hurt them has he?" Kagome asked "Not that I know of" Kohaku said.

Kagome's view:

I clenched my teeth together and frowned I'm coming home to you Koga just don't do anything reckless we'll be together soon, we had run for what felt like hours I puffed as I tried to keep up "I have to rest" I said out of breathe as I slowed to a stop. I leaned against a nearby tree as I tried to catch my breath "Kagome we can't stop Naraku may know that we've gone by now we have to keep moving" Mira said I gave a nod "Ok… Let's go" I said and started running again, I didn't feel scared of being hunted by Naraku. I wasn't scared of him hurting me but I was scared of him hurting my friends and my new family I had become a part of, my legs felt like they were on fire and my chest felt tight, Mira was right though I couldn't stop I had to keep going. If Naraku caught us now Kohaku helping us to be free was for nothing, I'm sure he would have known about Kohaku being free from his control by now, it was only us three until we could get to everyone else.

Shippo's view:

Miroku and Sango were still trying to stop Koga and Inuyasha from arguing while Hakkaku and Ginta sat down for a break they were worried about Kagome and when we'd find them I looked to Kirara she gave me a nudge and sad look. I frowned someone has to find Kagome and plans would be good but we should find where she is first "Kirara I need you to cover for me, I'm going to go find where Kagome's being held" I said Kirara gave me a look "I know it's dangerous but we have to find her then we can work out a plan to rescue her" I said. Kirara gave a nod "Thanks Kirara I'll be careful and be back in no time you'll see" I said I quickly ran off and went to see if I could back track our steps, if Kagura was taking Kagome and Mira to Naraku maybe he'd expect us to follow Kagura we could be headed into a trap or it could have been a diversion from us finding where he really is. I kept running as fast as I could I'm coming Kagome and Mira just hold on I'll find you, I just hope I can Kagome and Mira before everyone finds out I've left to find Kagome and Mira on my own, I just have to believe I can do this that I can find them.

Mira's view:

We were far enough away from Naraku's castle but we still had a long way to go to reach Koga's territory as soon as we reach his pack they can call Koga back to say that were ok, if I called out Kikyo would surely know, Kohaku is free but I still have this enchanted necklace. "Wait guys" I said and stopped, Kohaku and Kagome stopped after me "Finally… A break" Kagome puffed "Guys I still have this necklace on me Kikyo still has some form of leverage besides they do still have my family and friends their I should go back" I said. "What?! No you can't!" Kagome exclaimed "Naraku doesn't have them at the castle from what I heard he moved them before we went to get you guys, I think he said he moved them to a cave to the north of the castle" Kohaku said my family and friends are not in the castle "Do you any more about the cave?" I asked. Kohaku shook his head "I didn't go I stayed back at the castle with Naraku and Kanna" Kohaku said I frowned and looked to the ground "Mira let's go get them and then we can go and find the others" Kagome said "But what about Koga? Your friends? And Kohaku's sister Sango?" I said Kagome smiled.

"They're free and safe let's get your family and friends freed and then go and find our family and friends" Kagome said Kohaku gave a nod "I don't know how much I can do but I'll help the best I can" Kohaku said I felt tears build up "Thanks" I said. "Come on let's go we have to go this way right so we better get going there maybe heaps of caves it'll most likely be under a barrier" Kagome said and started walking Kohaku and I walked by her "Will you be able to break through it?" Kohaku asked. "I think so but we have to pick up some weapons on the way, we may run into bandits or demons on the way" Kagome said "Kohaku and I should be fine but if we can find you a bow and some arrows we may have more chance of defeating some of the more difficult things they may stand in our way" I said. We walked in search of a cave and a bow and a quiver of arrows for Kagome, it surprised me that Naraku hadn't sent anyone to come after us "I don't like this" I said "Mira? What's wrong?" Kagome asked "Naraku should have sent someone after us by now so why hasn't he?" I said "I think I might know" Kohaku said.

Kagome's view:

"Is he plotting something?" I asked "He might be but I saw Hiten and Manten get sent down to the basement" Kohaku said "The basement… You mean he's going to devour them like he did to that woman the one that had the ability to heal incredibly fast?" Mira said. "Yeah I think so" Kohaku said "What? Wait are you telling me that Naraku is going to eat Manten and Hiten?" I questioned "Well eats a word for it I guess, their already dead so he's going to devour their powers" Mira replied. "Oh great… Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse" I muttered "Kagome the woman he got not long ago, she was a villager living a normal life until Naraku found out that she could heal herself and fast too" Mira explained "So what he's immune to our attacks now?" I asked. "Kagura did her dance of blades on Naraku and he healed quickly and acted like nothing had happened he didn't move or even flinch" Kohaku said in distress I sighed "This is going to be one long battle…" I murmured though it made me think about what would happen now that Naraku had grown in power.

Sango's view:

"Mutt I'm just as upset and angry about this as you are but we should be out there looking for them you've had enough time to talk!" Koga growled "Idiot! You go out without thinking and you'll get killed!" Inuyasha growled "Why don't you say that to yourself instead! How many times have you done that?!" Koga snapped. "Guys stop this is not benefiting us or Kagome and Mira" Miroku said "Stay out of this Miroku" Inuyasha said "Miroku I think we should just leave them we've tried for ages to get them to stop" I said "If we don't separate them then Kagome and Mira maybe talking with Naraku right now" Miroku said. I gave a nod "I'll be back" I said I went to go check on Shippo I looked at Kirara but Shippo wasn't with Kirara I looked to Ginta and Hakkaku and he wasn't there either "Ginta Hakkaku have you seen Shippo?" I asked they shook their heads "Oh no… Guys! Shippo's run off!" I yelled. Inuyasha and Koga stopped arguing and they looked around "Why that little… He should know better than to run off" Inuyasha growled "Shut up we have to get Shippo then we can go after Kagome and Mira" Koga said then sniffed the air "This way" Koga said and ran off we followed him.

**I hoped you liked this chapter let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews. Thanks Guys :)**


	17. Chapter 17:Kagome, Mira & Kohaku trapped

**Sorry I haven't been uploading I have just moved house, I'm learning Japanese, started a forum amongst other things but I'll try and upload as much as I can to catch up on the chapters I've missed uploading. Just a disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira. Enjoy**

Chapter 17: Kagome, Mira and Kohaku trapped.

Kohaku's view:

We had walked for ages, Kagome was so exhausted already I wasn't sure if she would be able to break the barrier around the cave if there was one, somehow I didn't think Naraku would make it easy to get Mira's family and friends out his grip. Mira stopped Kagome and I stopped too "What is it?" Kagome asked "Something smells like Naraku's castle but different somehow" Mira replied I walked a little further and heard a cracking sound but not the kind you would get for steeping on sticks. I looked down to see the ground had little cracks forming my eyes widened "Uh guys look down" I said "The ground it's cracking" Kagome exclaimed "Don't move if we do the whole area might just fall under us this must be Naraku's doing" Mira said I frowned as I looked for a way to get us away from this area. "Mira if we make a run for it could we make it to that tree the roots are sticking out just like the sacred tree" Kagome said I looked over to see the tree then back to the ground "Kagome if we move this whole area could collapse…" Mira said "And if we don't the same thing could happen or worse yet a demon or Naraku or any one of his incarnations could get us" Kagome said.

Shippo's view:

I ran through the forest as fast as I could trying to follow any scent I could pick that belonged to Kagome or Mira, I was hoping Kirara would stall the others just to give me some time though Koga could probably catch up to me with no troubles. I smelt some scents get carried my way, three to be exact, I skidded to a stop, one belonged to Kagome the other to Mira and the third smelt like Kohaku, oh no Kohaku is being controlled by Naraku and I know Kagome and Mira wouldn't hurt him since he is Sango's little brother I just hope they're safe. I ran off following their scents I smelt like I was getting closer I wanted to yell out but that would reckless not knowing what was ahead "We have to do something" Kagome's voice trailed Kagome I'm so close I saw her, Mira and Kohaku in the distance "Kagome!" I yelled out she looked my way as did Mira and Kohaku. "Shippo!" Kagome said and went to run towards me "No Kagome!" Mira said I stopped as the ground collapsed beneath them they screamed as they fell in "Kagome!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could over to them as I got there the ground started to close up "Kagome!" I called out "Shippo! Go get Koga and the others!" Mira shouted.

"Is Kagome ok?!" I asked aloud "We're ok Shippo, please go get help!" Kohaku yelled help right "I'll be back just hold on!" I yelled and ran off back the way I came looking for Koga, Inuyasha and the others I puffed out of breath as I ran. I have to keep going Mira, Kagome and Kohaku need help, I wonder why the ground broke open like that and then started to close up, I hope I get back to them before the ground closes up, I gritted my teeth thinking of what may happen. Tears started to form "Shippo?!" Koga called Koga's near "Koga! Koga help!" I yelled Koga had burst through the trees he looked worried "Shippo are you ok? What happened? Why'd you run off?" Koga questioned he sounded like my papa. "I'm sorry! They were right there and I couldn't do anything!" I sobbed as I put my face in my hands and tears streamed down my face Koga knelt down "Calm down and tell me slowly" Koga said I sniffled as I wiped my tears away but more kept coming "Kagome I found her with Mira and Kohaku but the ground broke open and they fell in and the ground started to close up… I couldn't do anything…" I said.

Koga's view:

My eyes widened in fear "It's ok we'll get them out" I said as I scoped the young kit into my arms and ran off following his scent from the way he came it wasn't long before I could smell Kagome and Mira's scents as well as another's scent which I presumed to belong to Kohaku. I saw a small hole in the ground up ahead "Oh no we're too late we'll never get them out now!" Shippo exclaimed "Hey don't say things like that, we have to stay positive" I said I stopped near the hole and put Shippo down. "Kagome! Kagome can you hear me!" I yelled "Koga! Koga are you ok? Is Shippo alright?" Kagome shouted I was relieved to hear her voice "Yes I'm fine and so is Shippo he's here with me! I'm going to find a way for you all to get out just hold on!" I yelled "I can't find a way out down here Koga!" Mira yelled I frowned "Don't worry I'll get you out!" I yelled.

Kagome's view:

Kohaku sat by me since I was so drained and my whole body ached, I think my right ankle is sprained but I can't mention anything we are already in a bad spot I don't want to make things worse, I felt tears swell up we were so close to getting out and being with everyone again. Kohaku and Sango would be reunited as well as Koga and I though we still have to reunited Mira with her family and friends "It's no use I've looked around a thousand times, there's no way out but that hole there and it's closing up fast" Mira said "We have to find some way out and believe that Koga can get us out" I said. "Hey do you think this may be a demon cave or demon trap?" Kohaku said "What like a soul devouring cave?" I asked "I guess it would make some sense" Mira said "If it is then all we have to do is look for a weak spot" I said "Then let's start looking" Mira said I went to stand up as did Kohaku "Ah!" I exclaimed in pain I fell back down. "Kagome!" Mira and Kohaku shouted Mira rushed to my side "What's wrong?" Mira asked "My ankle, I can't put pressure on it… It hurts" I replied "Kagome?! Kagome are you ok?!" Koga yelled Mira felt over my ankle I held back the screams and clenched my eyes and teeth as tears ran down my face "Koga, Kagome's right ankle seems to fractured from the fall" Mira yelled.

Mira's view:

"Sango has Kagome's bag I'll get it, take care of her Mira!" Koga yelled "I will but hurry!" I yelled Kagome was in so much pain "Mira isn't there something we can do?" Kohaku asked I shook my head "Not for an ankle she won't be able to walk on it unless Kagome has some kind of miracle medicine in her bag" I replied. "Mira I have the bag I'll drop it down!" Koga shouted I got up and went below the hole "Ok drop it!" I yelled Koga dropped her bag and I caught it "I got it!" I said and went back to Kagome "Mira she's getting a fever, I think she's overworked herself" Kohaku said I placed my hand on her forehead Kohaku is right she's burning up and fast. I looked through her bag and Kagome had all these things I had no knowledge of "What is all that?" Kohaku asked I gritted my teeth "I don't know but I can't use these things when I don't know what they do" I replied "Koga! We have a problem! Kagome's getting a bad fever you need to hurry and find a way out!" I yelled. "Alright the groups here we'll find a way out just do what you can for Kagome!" Koga yelled I sighed yeah well I can't do anything not with these things Kagome groaned "Koga…" Kagome muttered "Kohaku keep an eye on her I'm going to take another good look around this place" I said "Ok but be careful" Kohaku said.

Sango's view:

I went over to Shippo who was by the hole that was quickly closing, Miroku was standing in thought in the way a monk should, Koga was trying anything he could to break open the ground, Inuyasha was helping. Ginta and Hakkaku stood by Kirara not knowing how they could help though they were very worried about Kagome "Shippo it's gonna be ok we'll get them out" I said "It's all my fault if I didn't yell out Kagome wouldn't have moved and the ground wouldn't have opened up" Shippo cried. "Wait… Shippo wait did you just say?" Miroku asked "I yelled out to her when I spotted them and Kagome went to run over to me but the ground opened up and they fell in then the ground started closing up again" Shippo replied Miroku had a look on his face which stated he had a plan "Koga! Inuyasha! Miroku is on to something!" I shouted to get their attention as I walked over to Miroku "What is it? Do have a way to get them out?" Koga asked frantic as he ran over.

Miroku's view:

"First I thought this may be one of Naraku's traps but it could possibly be devouring cave or a…" I said "A devouring cave?!" Koga and Inuyasha growled I sighed I wasn't finished why is I never finish important things "Guys Miroku wasn't finished" Sango said as she stood next to me. I looked at her and smiled "Thank you Sango at least someone…" I started to say "Don't think about sweet talk at this time pervert" Sango said I looked at her in awe then looked away "I was going to say at least someone understands my way of thinking but never mind…" I said. "Monk what were you going to say and say it quick Kagome is hurt" Koga growled "I was going to say it could be a secretive clan or tribes entrance" I said "That's ridiculous, I've never heard of such a thing" Inuyasha puffed "I was told by my father that his father encountered something that sounds very similar to this and he ended up finding a whole clan of demons who had built themselves a life" I said. "Did he mention how he got out?" Koga asked "The clan let him out I can't recall how though but I'm trying to think up a way so we may join them" I said "I don't want us all down there I want them up here I want to see my mate happy, safe and healthy" Koga puffed and walked over to the hole.

Kagome's view:

My ankle felt like it was on fire "We have to do something she's getting worse" Kohaku's voice "I know I wish I knew how to use those things but for now there's not much we can do just stay by her I haven't finished searching yet" Mira's voice. I groaned as I opened my eyes to only just see Kohaku since it was so dark "Kagome? I'm sorry we don't know how to use your medicine, Mira's looking down here and everyone up top is looking for a way to get to us" Kohaku said "It's ok… Kohaku can you help me over to the light there I want to see Koga" I said. "No you're not moving you could make your ankle worse" Mira said I sighed "I need to talk to him" I said "Koga?!" Mira shouted "Mira?! Is everything ok?! How's Kagome?!" Koga yelled "Koga I'm ok!" I yelled "No she's not!" Mira yelled "Kagome please don't do anything let us get you out! I don't want you to get hurt more then you already are!" Koga shouted. I missed his voice I wish I was able to see him at least I have the chance to warn him about how strong Naraku is now and may get "Koga I have to tell you about Naraku he's gotten stronger!" I yelled out "Kagome let's worry about you first Naraku can wait!" Koga yelled hearing him say that brought tears to my eyes.

I felt a couple tears run down my face "I love you Koga!" I yelled "I love you too Kagome!" Koga yelled back I smiled I wish I was with him he made me feel safe even though I did feel safe with Kohaku and Mira with me something here felt wrong. "Hey guys I may have something" Mira said "What is it?" Kohaku asked as he stood up "A hidden passageway of some sort, I'll try and pry this thing open" Mira said "Be careful" I said "Don't worry about me" Mira said I frowned when do I not worry about anyone. I heard a noise "Urgh!" Mira's voice "Mira?! Mira?!" Kohaku shouted as he went towards her voice I saw something glimmering above "Kohaku!" I screamed a person in a hooded cloak had jumped down and knocked him out. "Kagome?!" Koga yelled I tried to shuffled myself back more hooded people came from the shadows "Koga help!" I screamed "Kagome!" Koga's voice rang out as I felt a pin prick in my neck and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I hoped you liked this chapter let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews. Thanks Guys :)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Secret Clan

**I know I must sound like a broken record saying sorry for taking so long and I'll upload more shortly but hey Chapter 18 is finally here so without further wait let's get the disclaimer out of the way so we can get on with the story. Disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira. Enjoy**

Chapter 18: The Secret Clan

Koga's view:

I tried to see what was down there but it was too dark "Kagome!" I yelled out "Koga that's not going to help" Miroku said I looked back at him "Thanks for the obvious monk so tell me how to get Kagome and the others out then?" I snapped. "Koga calm down, I'm worried too, my little brother is down there with Kagome and Mira but we have to think, we have no idea what's down there" Sango says "Do you think a demon has them?" Shippo asked as his eyes filled with tears "Shippo you got here and just in time, we know they're here and will get them back no matter if we have to go through a whole tribe of demons to do it" I said. Inuyasha scoffed I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest "You got something to say mutt?" I said refraining from growling "They just escaped Naraku probably with the help of Kohaku who knows but they're down there and that was definitely the sound of things…" Inuyasha started "People or demons" Miroku intervened. "Who the hell cares! My point is the kid needs to know the real deal they are stuck down there, Kagome is injured and they have nothing to protect themselves with, whatever is down there could be doing hell knows what with them and your gonna feed the kid lies that everything could be ok?" Inuyasha snapped I frowned.

"Mutt you keep your negative thoughts to yourself but this kid, Shippo is just that he's still a kid caught up in a fierce battle against Naraku, he out of all of us deserves a little hope, if you're not gonna help then get the hell outta here" I growled I looked at Ginta and Hakkaku "Shippo go sit with Ginta and Hakkaku, you two keep an eye on him" I said. They gave nods and Shippo ran over to them I looked at Sango and Miroku "So what do you two suggest then? Is there anything we can do we've tried quite a few things already" I said "Well Mira did say she found something yes?" Miroku said "Yeah she found some sort of passageway out, do you think maybe there's another way in?" I asked. "Possibly but that makes me think maybe this way was a cell or a way to entrap unwanted visitors or capture people they wanted" Miroku said "So where do we started looking then?" Inuyasha asked "Hard to say I thought we were getting somewhere but I did have a thought, if this really is to capture people then why not leave and come back perhaps we may fall victim too" Miruko said "We'd be able to find them a lot quicker I say we try it" Sango said.

Mira's view:

Oh dear mercy my head is throbbing what the hell happened to me? Oh no Kagome, Kohaku I snapped my eyes open as I went to move but I couldn't I was pinned down to some sort of table "What on earth….?" I muttered. "The wolf demon is awake send word to the boss and get a healer down here" a male's voice rung out "Hey what's the meaning of this?! Where's my friends? If you've done anything to them I'll…" I started to say "You'll what?" the man said as he came into view. I stared at him in awe noticing the purple star cross diamond marking on his forehead he had dark brown short spiked up hair and bright green eyes "You're a… You're a…" I said "Indeed I am enough chatter though you have a charm on you that needs breaking sleep and try to relax" he said and waved his hand over my eyes I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

**(Sorry I just had to tease there you'll find out in a bit hold your panties on)**

Sango's view:

We stayed away from the area for a good three hours to make sure they well whatever they were had gone, we walked back hoping the ground would be back to normal and allow us to fall through it just as Kohaku, Kagome and Mira did. "Sango at least Kohaku is with them, you are close to have your brother back" Miroku said "As I did before Naraku stole him back" I said sadly remembering the time I was so close to have my brother back and it was all a trap just to kill Kagome and get the shards she had. "Kohaku looked normal this time" Shippo said "He didn't seem controlled?" Miroku asked Shippo shook his head "Nope he seemed normal well I'm not sure what he was like but he did seem to care about what happened to Kagome and Mira, you heard him in the cave right?" Shippo asked I gave a nod. "Kohaku still needs to get rid of whatever control Naraku has on him and he also wants Kohaku's shard" Sango said "He wants my shards too" Koga said "Kohaku is dead Naraku brought him to life with the shard he has, once removed he will return to being dead sadly" Miroku said "I'm sorry, I'm sure perhaps Kagome can figure something out" Koga said.

Kohaku's view:

I woke up in pain "Urgh What?" I said "Hush you wouldn't want to move kid, I'm trying to figure what is the best way to remove this shard once I have the potion ready" a man's voice said I opened my eyes to see I was pinned to a wall standing up right. "What are you doing? What potion?" I questioned "This shard is the only thing keeping you alive correct?" the man asked "Yes" I replied in awe "Then what in heaven's name do you think the potion is for boy?" the man asked with agitation in his voice. "You're helping me?" I asked "Yes it is what we do, though most don't give a flying fox tail about us…" the man snapped "A flying fox tail? I'm sorry I don't understand" I said "It's an expression boy that was a popular saying in my day when I was a boy, now hush and let me concentrate" the man said. "Sorry but just one more question if I could" I said "Very well what is it?" he asked "My friends, Kagome a human priestess and Mira a wolf demon do you know where they are or if they're ok?" I asked "Both are fine and being treated now go back to sleep and let me concentrate boy" the man said, I did as he asked.

**(Not just yet you'll find out near the end)**

Inuyasha's view:

We were almost there and I had been thinking about how much of an idiot I have been since Mira had gone missing I started more arguments and fights then usual and I made Shippo upset, ever since Mira has come in to my life I've been different. She has changed me somehow in big and small ways, for some reason it scares me to think that I may have feelings for a demon, a wolf demon "Look the gro" Shippo started to yell I covered his mouth "Shh kid don't want those things to know we're back" I said. Shippo smiled "Yeah you're right we'll go in like ninjas" Shippo said and ran over to the two wolf demons that were dawdling behind talking as usual "Come on guys we've got to be ninjas and rescue Kagome sneakily" Shippo said the guys played along and went with him ahead to the area. "What changed your attitude?" Koga asked I could still tell he was pissed off but he had a right to be "I'm sorry I guess I've been a little on edge ever since Kagura took…" I started "Kagome" Koga said frowning "Actually no, I was going to say Mira" I said Koga looked at me in awe as did Sango "I knew it!" Miroku exclaimed in triumph.

Kagome's view:

I felt a stabbing pain in my ankle "Ah…" I cried out in pain I felt someone hold my hand "Koga?" I said as I kept my eyes clenched shut "No, I'm Haruto I'm here to talk to you and comfort you to take your mind off the pain" a man's voice said I tried to move but felt strapped down. "Why am I restrained? Where's my friends? Are they ok?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes he chuckled "So many questions I guess it's to be expected from a human" a woman's voice said the man had auburn scruffy hair and violet eyes he also had a purple like star diamond on his forehead. Haruto was at my side sitting in a chair holding my hand, the woman was sitting on chair down by my feet treating my ankle though it looked and felt like she treated my other minor wounds before my ankle, she also has a purple star like diamond marking on her forehead. Though she had short blond hair that was more part on her left side and had light hazel eyes with hints of gold speckles in them "Why the markings? Are you two siblings?" I asked they both laughed "Heavens no, I can barely stand this joker, I'm Chiyo by the way" the woman said.

"I'm not just any joker but_ the joker_" Haruto said and flashed a devilish smirk "That didn't take you long to start flirting, what's your name dear?" Chiyo asked "Kagome" I said "Well then Kagome I need you to keep talking ask questions whatever you need to do to keep your mind off what I'm doing because it will hurt, I'm going to mend the fracture you have" Chiyo said. Fracture? Oh great "Oh and hold still" Chiyo said "So Kagome are you single?" Haruto asked "Koga is my intended" I said "Oh that's the name you said earlier must be some guy if you call his name in your sleep" Haruto said just then pain started and I held onto Haruto's hand tight. "Tight grip you have there… So tell us about Koga" Haruto said urgh why me of people to have this happen to, why me? "Koga's a wolf demon and the leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe" I said trying to push past the pain "Demon and a leader not many humans go for demons especially wolf demons and to have the leader as your mate you really must be something special" Haruto said.

"Can you tell me where my friends are and if they're ok now?" I asked "Sure the wolf demon woman is getting that horrid charm taken off her and being treated in case there is any Miasma in her, and the teenage human boy is being checked over for Miasma and they're looking in to a way he can live without the jewel shard" Haruto said. I sighed in relief "Wait how'd you know what's wrong with them? Who are you people?" I asked "Dear we have been around longer than any race and you just happened to stumble upon us we'll have scouts fetch your mate and friends once you all have been treated" Chiyo said. "That's not really the answer I was hoping for" I said as I winced in pain "Ok all done" Chiyo said as I felt here wrap my ankle up "You'll rest until I say you can put pressure on it until then call us if you need us" Chiyo said "Wait please tell me who you guys are or least where I am" I said. "But first could you let go of my hand, not that I mind but I'd rather keep my hand, I may need it" Haruto said I looked at my hand clutching his, his hand was going red "Oh I'm so sorry" I said as I released his hand from my grasp "All good, you do have a really firm grip though…" Haruto said.

"We are a part of a race that was either hated, feared or loved, most came after us for power or to use us our leader had enough and we came here our underground heaven, though for some time we have been hunted by Naraku and he has been trying desperately to catch one of us and obtain our power" Chiyo said "To cut to the chase beautiful we are Shape-Shifters and we can run extremely fast, super strength you name it we have it" Haruto said. "Haruto really?" Chiyo said "What you took too long" Haruto said "I heard of Naraku using others for power but I never imagined that such a thing as a shape-shifter could exist, my friends and I won't tell a soul" I said. "We've kept an eye on what Naraku has done to everyone but we don't know names or the relationships they have, we'll go inform the leader to get your mate and other friends here you rest now and call if you need anything" Chiyo said "I will, thank you" I said well that was strange and so unusual. At least I'll get to see Koga soon and now that Kohaku and Mira are getting help things are starting to look up for once, I just hope it stays that way but still that cave being trapped there was unusual I wonder why they didn't let Koga, Shippo or anyone else come down but if Naraku's after them blowing their cover isn't wise.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews. Thanks Guys :)**

**PS. Got another story that should be up tonight or tomorrow that's a definite tonight or tomorrow it's a crossover InuYasha/Dragon Age: Inquisition it would be great to have some feedbacks on it, I think it's gonna be my best yet but we shall see...**


	19. Chapter 19:Lord Sesshomaru&ShapeShifters

**I know I must sound like a broken record saying sorry for taking so long and I'll upload more shortly but hey Chapter 18 is finally here so without further wait let's get the disclaimer out of the way so we can get on with the story. Disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira and a new character Mitsuhiko. Sorry I haven't replied to you wonderful readers and thank you to everyone who reads my stories my thanks to everyone who has commented at the end of the story. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 19: Lord Sesshomaru &amp; the Shape-Shifters

Sesshomaru's view:

I walked with Jaken behind me he was walking A-Un, Rin walked beside Jaken asking him questions and talking non-stop sudden scents filled the air I stopped and turned my head in the direction of the scents "Inuyasha is near and so are wolf demons" Jaken said. He always did point out the obvious and talked me up though his blubbering and sucking up got irritating at times "Are we following my lord?" Jaken asked I glanced over to Rin she stood next to A-Un. I could sense how terrified she was "Jaken get on A-Un with Rin and stay behind me" I said "Yes my lord, come on Rin you heard Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said as I started walking A-Un caught up and walked behind me. Inuyasha was near as were his friends and three wolf demons, I saw them watching a plain patch of dirt in the middle of the forest the young priestess human girl wasn't with them I could assume she had gotten in trouble and Inuyasha was rescuing her.

"Inuyasha" I said aloud him and his group looked to me "Sesshomaru get lost I ain't in the mood to fight you" Inuyasha snapped "We're rescuing our friends the ground there opened up and closed up after them they're stuck down there" the young fox kit said. I raised a brow and looked to the patch of dirt, could it be the legend is true? I walked over to it and dealt down as I picked up the dirt with the only hand I had and sniffed the dirt "What are you doing?" Inuyasha puffed. "My Lord is something wrong?" Rin asked I stood with a slight smile and looked to Inuyasha "Lord Sesshomaru is smiling" Rin said "That can't be good" Jaken said "Inuyasha this is the first time you get my thanks" I said. He looked at me in awe "What? Has all that acid gone to your head?" Inuyasha questioned "You don't even know what your friends have fallen into..." I said "Lord Sesshomaru?" voices said aloud I turned around to see two Shape-shifters posing as tiger demons.

Inuyasha's view:

"I want to speak to your leader now" Sesshomaru said I frowned "Y-Yes Lord Sesshomaru we have come to get Kagome's mate and friends also and bring them to our home" one of the tiger demons said Sesshomaru looked at me "You mated with that human?" Sesshomaru said in disgust. "That human is Kagome and she is to be my mate" Koga growled "Koga's right now you tell me what the hell you have to do with those Tiger demons that have our friends" I snapped he turned away from me. "Jaken follow us and keep an eye on Rin, you two lead on" Sesshomaru said I growled slightly I was about to say something else when Miroku hit me over the head "What the hell was that for?" I puffed. "We are going to see Kagome, Mira and Kohaku, leave your brother he is not a threat to us" Miroku said "Yet… And he's my half-brother" I growled and walked off following them Sesshomaru and his followers as they followed the two tiger demons the rest of the gang followed behind me.

Koga's view:

I caught up with Inuyasha "What's with your brother?" I asked "Half-brother" Inuyasha growled "I guess you two aren't close" I said "They always fight" Miroku said "But out…" Inuyasha snapped "It's true though" Miroku said. I raised brow Inuyasha was giving Sesshomaru death glares, one of the tiger demons came over to us "Are you Koga?" he asked "Yes" I said "Kagome speaks of you highly from what I'm told" he said "Is she ok?" I asked. "Yes she should be sleeping now, from what the healer said her fever is just about gone, she has a fractured ankle but it's healing just fine" he replied I frowned "Is she in much pain?" I asked. "If she is she's not telling but the healer has done what she can once we get there I'll let the healer speak with you before you see her though everyone has to see the leader first before anyone sees Kagome, Kohaku or Mira" he said.

Inuyasha's view:

"Is Mira ok?" I asked "Huh? Oh yeah just fine the healers have been working on all of them each with a task, we have to test them and heal them since they've all been a prisoner of Naraku's" he said "Is that why you didn't want them leaving?" Miroku asked. "Uh I'll let the leader speak I've said too much already I'll follow behind don't lag now" he said and went to the back of the group making sure no one fell behind "At least it's a relief that they are all safe and being taken care off" Miroku said. I looked at Koga he looked so upset and slightly angry "Hey Koga she's alive and well" I said "Yeah but she got hurt having her get hurt knowing I couldn't do anything is like I've let her down broken my promise to protect her" Koga said. I sighed as I looked away I have no idea if Mira is hurt and having that feeling of not knowing how she is, not only hurts but scares me, I hated being open and more than that hated looking weak but I've let down my defences since I met Mira.

Sesshomaru's view:

I followed the demon to a moss covered rocky wall in the mountains it irritated me that Inuyasha and his friends had to follow but it's because of them that I have finally found the Shape-Shifters now is the time to be known. I shall be known as the new dog demon general of the west, even greater than my father, the rocky wall split slightly leaving a gap to get through the tiger demon went in first I followed A-Un was close behind carrying Rin and Jaken. We came to an area were so many shape-shifters were working together doing things, I could see the leader not far off I walked over to him "I need to alert him first" the tiger demon said I stopped giving the tiger demon an icy glare leaving him to quiver back in fear. "N-Never mind" he said I turned my focus back to the leader and walked over to him as I could hear the demons talking to Inuyasha and his friends, they brought them over but stayed a distance from me.

The leader was very refined and wasn't fond of war nor was he fond of discrimination by any sort, he had long blond hair done up in a high pony tail and amber eyes that had silver speckles through them. His armour looked like that of a samurai but was made of dragon hide and scales he frowned as I approached him he didn't move from his throne "You don't have much patience for waiting do you Sesshomaru?" Mitsuhiko said as he raised a brow. "It's Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed "I shall call him whatever I please Imp you'll do well not to question me" Mitsuhiko said giving an icy stare to Jaken "You have made what my father last talked to you about, haven't you?" I said. "And if I have it makes no difference it shall not be used until I have proof of someone good enough to use it and for the right reasons" Mitsuhiko said giving me a look of disapproval "I am more worthy then anyone to have what you have created and I will get it and be even more powerful and well known then my father" I said.

Inuyasha's view:

"I never thought Sesshomaru would be the one to need more power and asking it so demandingly is like you trying to gain more power for the Tessaiga" Miroku said "Sesshomaru seems powerful enough the way he is" Sango said. I frowned as I went over to the leader but kept at a distance from Sesshomaru "Hey can you talk with him later we have to see our friends" I said holding back from snapping or growling the leader looked at me "Kenta how are our three guests?" the leader asked a nearby snake demon. "Kohaku and Mira are still resting the healer's potion worked on each of their problems, Kagome still has pain but it is expected of a human though she is healing quite well and her fever is almost gone" the snake demon replied "What's wrong with Mira?" I asked. "The problem has been resolved if she wants to tell you all she may but until then her secret remains with us and others who have promised to keep her secret" the leader said "Then if they're ok take us to them" I growled.

"Your men said you wanted a word then we were free to see them so say what you have to say" Koga said "I agree please say what you have to so we can see them" Sango said "Do you even have an idea of where you are?" the leader asked. "A secret clan's hide-out by the looks" Miroku said "Correct, do you know what we are?" the leader asked "A mixed demon tribe?" Shippo said "No young kit, I am Mitsuhiko leader of this tribe we are Shape-Shifters" the leader said. A Shape-Shifter clan? What the hell does Sesshomaru want from them then to change appearance of more than just an over grown dog "Shape-shifters? I thought you were all dead well proclaimed dead" Koga said "Have you just been hiding here for years on end?" Ginta asked. "Yeah is that why everyone thinks your all dead?" Hakkaku said "Yes we had a lot after our power, we were loved by some but most either feared us or envied us that is why I must ask you not to say anything to anyone about this place or us not even the mention that any of you were here" Mitsuhiko said.

Sesshomaru's view:

"We won't tell a soul but why the secrecy?" the monk said I narrowed my eyes in annoyance "Could you imagine someone get even a touch of our power, either son of the great dog general would become more powerful than they already are" Mitsuhiko said. "So can anyone's power be enhanced by an incredible amount one then?" the monk asked "Yes we mainly took to this place since Naraku's rise, he is one that we cannot afford to catch even one of us" Mitsuhiko said. "You don't have to worry about him cause I'm killing him" Inuyasha said "No I am, I still have my comrades to avenge" the wolf demon leader snapped "You have Kagome now I'll kill Naraku and avenge your comrades you just worry about Kagome" Inuyasha said. "You are too weak to go against Naraku your only strength lies in the Tessaiga which is rightly mine" I said "The Tessaiga is Inuyasha's birth right the Tenseiga is yours Sesshomaru your father made that much clear, he has always done everything for a reason" Mitsuhiko said.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews. Thanks Guys :)**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**Raven**

**jj**

**Natsu and Lucy Dragneel**

**QueenAlexandra78**

**Mysterion aka YoruichiXSoiFan1**

**Nadezak**

**Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones ****support I shall try to upload every weekend.**


	20. Chapter 20: Reunited

**Hey guys so sorry It's been ages since I've uploaded any story but I've finally got a break and time to do some chapters so let's get the disclaimer out of the way so we can get on with the story. Disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira and Mitsuhiko. Sorry I haven't replied to you wonderful readers and thank you to everyone who reads my stories my thanks to everyone who has commented at the end of the story. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 20: Reunited

Shippo's view:

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he wasn't impressed and definitely didn't like what Mitsuhiko said about the Tessaiga being Inuyasha's I jumped to Koga's shoulder clinging to him "Daisuke…" Mitsuhiko called a bull demon arrived and knelt down. "Take Sesshomaru and his followers to a room to stay in" Mitsuhiko said "Yes my Lord" Daisuke said and stood up "Do not think you can just divert of this, it will be mine" Sesshomaru said "We shall see…" Mitsuhiko said. Daisuke lead Sesshomaru and the three following him away. "Chiyo, Haruto, Yuuma, Shoji" Mitsuhiko called out then four demons that looked like regular demons just the pointed ears, fangs claws but they all had a marking on their head it was a purple star cross diamond marking. "Shoji how is Mira?" Mitsuhiko asked. "Mira is fine, the charm is broken" Shoji said as he stood up he has dark brown short spiked up hair and bright green eyes "Very good, Yuuma my friend how is Kohaku? Have you been able to help him?" Mitsuhiko asked.

A demon stood up he has black combed back hair and dark green eyes he also had a small thin black moustache and goatee "Yes my Lord, Kohaku lives and Naraku's reign over him is over though I will have to keep making more potion to keep him alive he may have to have the vile" Yuuma said. "I see… Well we shall talk more about him later as long as he is well for the moment that is the main thing" Mitsuhiko said "Yes my Lord" Yuuma said giving a slight bow of his head "Chiyo, Haruto how is Kagome?" Mitsuhiko asked. The last two demons stood up the last male demon has auburn scruffy hair and violet eyes, the female demon has short blond hair that was more part on her left side and had light hazel eyes with hints of gold speckles in them. "She's fine" Haruto said Chiyo elbowed him "My Lord she's a very determined woman, her ankle will heal in a week her other injuries are minor and will be gone by tomorrow or the next day that's the best I can do for treatment" Chiyo said.

"She's egger to see her mate and friends" Haruto said "Can we see them please?" I asked "It's best I let only person to see of them at a time" Mitsuhiko said "Can I see Kohaku please? He's my younger brother" Sango said Mitsuhiko looked to Yuuma. "Yuuma take her to her brother stay present I don't want to take any chances" Mitsuhiko said "Yes sir…" Yuuma said giving a slight bow of his head then turned to Sango "Please come with me" Yuuma said. Sango followed Yuuma while she held Kirara "Who will see Mira?" Mitsuhiko asked "Inuyasha here will" Miroku said immediately after Mitsuhiko grinned "I see… Well your father would be surprised but happy for you none the less, Shoji take Lord Inuyasha to see Mira please" Mitsuhiko said. Inuyasha gave Miroku a death stare though his face had a red tinge to it "Yes sir" Shoji said "Lord Inuyasha this way please" Shoji said Inuyasha followed after Shoji "Who is Kagome's mate?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"That would be me though we aren't mates just yet" Koga said "Any demon could tell that by a mark which Kagome and yourself both do not have, Chiyo will take you to see Kagome but first perhaps would you explain her clothes for me" Mitsuhiko said. "I can explain that!" I exclaimed and jumped off Koga's shoulder "Kagome's from the future Japan she comes here through the bone-eaters well" I said "The future Japan? Interesting this does explain some things…" Mitsuhiko said. "May I go see Kagome now?" Koga asked "One moment, have any one of you been through to her time?" Mitsuhiko asked "Only Inuyasha has unless you…" Miroku started as he turned to look at Koga "I haven't tried going through" Koga said cutting Miroku off. "It wouldn't let me through, I've tried it" I said "I shall look into this, the connections have to be examined carefully this cannot be a coincidence" Mitsuhiko said Koga cleared his throat "Very well Chiyo take him to Kagome, Haturo take this group to a room and stay with them" Mitsuhiko said.

Kohaku's view:

I sat on a bench thinking over everything, I was alive without a shard but I still needed something else rather than taking a small potion every so often, at least I'm alive for now I just hope Mira is ok, I was told by Yuuma that Mira and Kagome would be fine. I sighed heavily as I looked around trying to make sense of the ones who had us as theirs guests, I still didn't understand I thought Shape-Shifting demons were a myth a knock echoed out. "Kohaku it is Yuuma I'm coming in with a visitor for you" Yuuma called out I stood up as I looked to the door open, Sango came in with Kirara "I'll let you two speak alone but I'll remain outside the door, call if you need something" Yuuma said then shut the door. "Kohaku…" Sango said as her eyes grew teary I was struggling to hold mine back "I sorry about…" I started to say when Sango had let go off Kirara and ran over embracing me in a hug "I missed you so much…" Sango said.

Sango's view:

"I missed you too" Kohaku said as he embraced me back "I-I'm so sorry!" Kohaku cried "It's ok we're together now, everything's going to be ok" I said trying to comfort my little brother "I tried to resist him… I never meant to hurt anyone…" Kohaku said struggling to hold back his tears. "It's ok Kohaku, it wasn't your fault Naraku is to blame for this and I promise you he'll get what he deserves" I said seeing my little brother like this upset me but also made me angry I'll destroy Naraku even if it means going down with him. "Sango are Mira and Kagome ok?" Kohaku asked as he separated from me and looked away slightly to the ground "They're going to be fine by the sounds of what I've heard" I replied "Kagome freed me from Naraku I'd feel horrible if anything happened to her" Kohaku said as he sat down. I sat beside him placing my arm around him as Kirara sat on his lap he held her stroking her fur "She's healing from her ankle and Mira is ok, I'm just glad you're ok and now that you're away from Naraku things can slowly get back to normal" I said "I have to keep taking this until they find a way to keep me alive" Kohaku said sadly taking out a vile from his pocket.

Mira's view:

I sat against the wall with my knees to my chest holding them close with my arms and letting my head rest on my knees as I sniffled I maybe free now but what of my family and comrades how will my leader or any of them forgive me now. I tried to hold back my tears as I was now a failure and I had betrayed my tribe and family for leaving them in Naraku's prison, when I get out of here I'll redeem myself and find them then kill Naraku. A knock on the door echoed out and I stood up on guard as a frown over took my face and I tried to reclaim myself to look strong rather than let my true feelings show "Mira I have a visitor for you" Shoji said as the door opened and he came in. Shoji gestured for someone to come in, Inuyasha walked in my eyes widened slightly in awe "I'll give you two sometime alone I'll be just outside if you need me" Shoji said then went outside and closed the door behind him. I can't let anyone come with me I won't let anyone get hurt because of me, I have to break my friendship with them all in order to get my family and tribe members back, it's the only way, I just hope when this is all over they can forgive me.

Inuyasha's view:

"Are you ok?" I asked she frowned slightly "No, Naraku has my family and tribe members" Mira said with a hint of distress and anger in her voice "We'll get them back, Naraku will die there's a lot after his head" I said she turned her back on me. "Mira?" I said "You have no idea what it feels like, so many wolf demons have been slaughtered, tribes have been torn apart because of him" Mira said "Koga's already trying to avenge your wolf demon brethren and after we are free to leave here we can search for your tribe members and family" I said. "You? You're a dog demon last I checked you think your above everyone else so why earth should you care? I know you've killed a few wolves from the eastern tribe" Mira said with disgust as she looked at me, I looked at her in awe as my ears twitched back. "It was a mistake I wasn't thinking then but I want to help get things back to normal why won't you let me help?" I said "I don't need a half demons help especially from a half dog demon" Mira puffed as she turned her back on me. I frowned as a twinge of pain ran through my heart I looked away "I hope you get them back, if you ever need me you just have to ask" I said as I opened the door and went out "Finished so soon?" Shoji asked "Where's the others?" I asked.

Kagome's view:

I sighed as I tried to get comfortable, I wonder how Kohaku and Mira are Chiyo said they'd be ok and Haruto said they'd be bringing Koga and the guys here soon, I hope they're not too far away this is awfully boring and this bed table thing is very uncomfortable. You'd think being shape-shifting demons that they'd have better more comfortable rooms or at least a comfortable bed a knock on the door echoed out "Kagome may I come in?" Chiyo called out I smiled "Of course please say you have good news" I said aloud. The door opened and Chiyo came in "I have a surprise for you" Chiyo said with a smile just then Koga walked in "Koga!" I exclaimed "Kagome…" Koga said and ran straight to my side "I'm so sorry I left without…" I started to say but I was cut off. Koga's lips locked with mine "Mmm…" I moaned softly "Oh my… I'll wait just outside, yell if you need something" Chiyo said I heard the door close as Koga separated from me "Kagome I thought may have lost you please don't scare me like that again" Koga said. I could see a worried look in his eyes as his brows knitted together, I gave a nod "I promise Koga" I said with a smile "Are you ok? Are you in much pain?" Koga asked "I'm ok, better now that you're here" I said.

Koga's view:

I smiled seeing her smiling face I caressed her cheek as they began to get a red tinge to them "I hope you know how beautiful you are my mate" I said she blushed "Koga…" she said softly as she looked away embarrassed. "Would you rather I shout out in front of this tribe and our friends?" I questioned with a teasing tone she looked at as her eyes widened "Koga don't you dare" Kagome said I grinned. "Kagome I'm teasing; I won't embarrass you in front of others I love you too much to hurt you in any way" I said she smiled slightly "I love you too Koga" Kagome said as her eyes started to twinkle having tears build up. I sat on the edge of bench like table she was on and held her hands in mine "I won't ever let Naraku take you again, I promised to protect you and I broke that once it won't happen again" I said then placed a kiss on the top of each of her hands. Kagome sat up slowly "Kagome shouldn't you be lying down resting?" I questioned Kagome slipped her hands from mine and placed them around my back hugging me, I hugged her back. "I missed you Koga, for a few moments I thought I might not see you again, it scared me" Kagome said with a wavering voice I frowned as I tightened my grip in a comforting way "It's ok I'm here now Kagome and I won't leave your side" I said as I rested my head gently on hers.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews. Thanks Guys :)**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**jj**

**Natsu and Lucy Dragneel**

**QueenAlexandra78**

**Mysterion aka YoruichiXSoiFan1**

**Nadezak**

**Guest**

**Krazyomi**

**Jacobs1girl**

**Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend. **


	21. Chapter 21: The New Members

**Hey guys another chapter done so let's get the disclaimer out of the way so we can get on with the story. Disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira, Mitsuhiko and two new main characters are now joining in a brother sister pair Tadashi (aka; Akumu - means Nightmare) and Kimica (aka; Gekido - means rage) I do have their younger twin siblings names mentioned in this chapter but not seen so i'll just put their names here anyways, Taro and Narumi, ok so that's it. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 21: The New Members.

Miroku's view:

We were lead to a large room and given food and beddings to sleep the night but we all were designated to one area this one large room that had a hot spring connected to it in a separate room, "Do you think Kagome is ok?" Shippo asked. "I'm sure she is" I replied I looked to Ginta and Hakkaku that were sitting down relaxing and talking opposite to Shippo and myself, I moved around to sit near them "Mind if I join your conversation? I doubt I'll be talking with Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru anytime soon" I asked stating the obvious as I took a glance at them. Sesshomaru was standing eyeing off the large canvas that had a picture of a demon looking similar to Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the left in the middle is Lord Mitsuhiko and on the right was another person. My thoughts were distracted when the doors opened and Inuyasha walked in looking very depressed "Inuyasha what's wrong?" I asked "Is Mira ok?" Hakkaku asked "She's fine just upset and anger that Naraku still has her family and friends" Inuyasha replied. Something must be wrong, maybe Mira has taken her frustration out on him I sighed it seems to be what a woman does I heard laughing and looked over to see Shippo and Rin playing, he was showing her his tricks.

Lord Mitsuhiko's view:

I went to my chambers pacing the room in thought I have two sons of Inu no Taisho now I must get them to work with two of four children from Lord Takahiro "My Lord I have news of one of our guests" Shoji said aloud "Come in" I said I looked to the door as he came in. "What news do you have and of whom is it about?" I asked "Mira my Lord, she does not seem to want to be with her friends" Shoji replied I raised a brow. "What is her behaviour like? Has she said anything that may indicate back to Naraku?" I asked "Mira and Inuyasha seemed to have a disagreement on some things but afterwards Mira told me she just wanted to leave so she could find her tribe members" Shoji said. "I see… Take her to the others tell her only I see everyone out and that they must be together for me to do so" I said "Yes my Lord anything else?" Shoji said "No that's all you may leave" I said he gave a bow and left.

**_A couple hours have passed. Kohaku, Sango, Kagome, Koga and Mira were all led to the room where everyone else was._**

Kagome's view:

I was glad to see everyone, Sango and Kohaku were extremely happy but Mira stayed away from us all and refused to talk, Inuyasha didn't talk too much though Koga did say Inuyasha went to see Mira maybe something happened between them. "Kagome?" Koga questioned as he placed his arm around my shoulders I looked at him seeing his worry gaze "Are you pain? You're frowning" Koga said I smiled "I'm just thinking that's all, Inuyasha and Mira are begin very distant" I replied. "I'm sure they'll be ok, Mira has been through a lot and so has Inuyasha" Koga said I gave a nod "Still I can't help but worry" I muttered as I looked away when I felt Koga's face next to mine and his warm breath on my neck. "And that's one reason why I love you" Koga whispered I felt my face burn as I glanced at Koga "Koga…" I said he chuckled then kissed my cheek and looked over to Ginta and Hakkaku who were filling up on some food. "Hey you two guts save some for everyone else in the room" Koga said aloud they turned around giving a guilty look and sat down satisfied but still wanted a little more, I looked over to see Rin and Shippo getting along though Sesshomaru was still very distant.

Inuyasha's view:

I sat in thought about why Mira said what she did, I understand she's upset and angry since Naraku still has her family and friends but from what I've learnt from being with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara is that it's better working together. I frowned and sighed heavily when Yuuma came in "Lord Mitsuhiko will be here to address you shortly" Yuuma said I stood up "Tell him to hurry up we need to go back to hunting down Naraku" I snapped. "Inuyasha?" Kagome exclaimed I looked at her "What? This is pointless we are all here back together we should be out there hunting Naraku down not waiting here" I snapped Koga stood up "I think you need to calm down, something's obviously upsetting you but that doesn't mean you take it out on anyone" Koga said. "Tch" I puffed then let out a slight low growl as I turned away from everybody "Perhaps you'd like to tell us what's got you riled up Inuyasha" Miroku said I turned my head back slightly to see him and shot him a glare "Mind your own business" I snapped.

Mira's view

I couldn't help but feel bad, I felt something deep down I glanced over at Inuyasha he is so riled up and upset, it was because of what I said I know it was but I can't let anyone get hurt, my family and friends, the rest of the tribe I was apart of is captured because of me. I turned away and closed my eyes as a frown crossed my face "I think I know what's going on here" Kagome said I looked over to her she stood up "Kagome you should be resting" Koga said. "I'm ok" Kagome said as Koga helped her letting her lean on him slightly taking the pressure off her foot "Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she looked at him he glanced at her "What?" Inuyasha puffed then Kagome looked at me. "Mira, something happened between you guys right?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha looked at me he had a slightly twinkle of hope in his eyes but sadness and pain to, first; Kikyo died then came back to life only to be with Naraku second; Kagome left him for Koga. I looked away holding back any tears wanting to come out "I told him what I'm gonna tell you, I'm going to find my comrades, my family and friends without your help and the help of a half breed I don't care for" I said "Mira?" Kagome and Sango exclaimed.

Lord Sesshomaru's view:

I glanced over at Mira "You lie" I said "What?" Mira said "If you are going to lie then you must do better than that" I said she stood up "Who are you to say what I feel?" Mira snapped I faced her "You are easy to read, you're too obvious" I said. "Mira?" Inuyasha questioned the doors opened "Lord Mitsuhiko has arrived" Yuuma said aloud I looked over to him he looked around "Is there a conflict?" Lord Mitsuhiko asked with a raised brow. "Y…" Inuyasha started to say "No there's not so say what you have too and let us out of here" Mira snapped "Why did you want _them_ here? What importance do they hold of value to _you_?" I asked Lord Mitsuhiko looked at me. "Lord Sesshomaru, you remember my daughter and her mate yes?" Lord Mitsuhiko questioned "Yes, Shizuka and Kenji" I said he gave a nod and sighed as he looked away in disappointment. "Yes well there has been an issue their youngest Taro has rebelled and turned against us, he has been banished but Narumi has followed him since their bond is too close" Lord Mitsuhiko said I raised a brow as he looked back to me "I want you to work with Inuyasha and Kimica to go out and eliminate them both" Lord Mitsuhiko said.

Kagome's view:

My eyes widened in awe "You want to kill your own grandchildren?" I asked in horror Lord Mitsuhiko looked at me "Yes, they cannot be helped not even by the likes of you Priestess though since I have you all here I want you to all work together" Lord Mitsuhiko replied. "Together?! There's no way I'm working with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed Lord Mitsuhiko frowned "Then I shall send Tadashi with Lord Sesshomaru and Kimica with you and your friends Lord Inuyasha" Lord Mitsuhiko said. "I'm sorry who's Kimica and Tadashi?" I asked Lord Mitsuhiko looked at me then smiled "They are my eldest grandchildren Tadashi first eldest though you will address him as Akumu and Kimica is the second eldest you shall address her as Gekido" Lord Sesshomaru replied. Akumu and Gekido? That's awfully strange my brows knitted together in confusion "Why should we do this for you?" Inuyasha asked "Because Taro is evil from the moment he was born there was something not right about him, if he continues to live he will destroy us all the last I heard is that he was searching for Naraku to work with him" Lord Mitsuhiko said.

Koga's view:

I frowned "We'll help but you need to tell us everything you know about Taro and Naraku" I said firmly he gave a nod "Of course, Taro is a twin the second born Narumi is his twin she was the first born, only minutes apart but they opposites in personality" Lord Mitsuhiko said. "If they're so different why did Narumi go after Taro?" Kagome asked "They are twins a bond like that is had to dismiss" Lord Mitsuhiko said "So will it be just Taro we defeat?" Sango asked "I gather we must kill them both if their bond is strong it would be cruel to leave Narumi alive" Miroku said. "That is correct you must eliminate them both, Narumi will protect her twin with her life" "How dangerous are they?" I asked "In my tribe most have powers some aren't so lucky in inheriting powers, though sadly I cannot tell you their powers since they never used their powers in front of anyone" Lord Mitsuhiko replied. I frowned this makes things a lot harder "What powers does Akumu and Gekido have then?" Shippo asked "Akumu is just that he forms a black mist that brings out a person's worst nightmare and Gekido is a site to behold her body illuminates in blue flames, she controls the fire that surrounds her" Lord Mitsuhiko replied.

Kagome's view:

My eyes widened they sound powerful maybe we can defeat Naraku, his incarnations, Kikyo, Taro and Narumi with their help "Yuuma please tell Kimica and Tadashi to come here I would like to introduce them to everyone" Lord Mitsuhiko said. "Yes my Lord" Yuuma said with a slight bow and walked off at a fast pace "I gather you won't be traveling together as brothers?" Lord Mitsuhiko said giving glances back and forth between Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "No" Lord Sesshomaru said bluntly "That we can agree on" Inuyasha said I puffed a sigh why can't they just get along for once, Koga brought me closer I looked up at him and smiled seeing him smile slightly. "Yeah right lover boy say that all you want, everyone knows the truth" a woman's voice echoed out Yuuma came in "I have brought Lord Tadashi and Lady Kimica for you, my Lord" Yuuma said with a bow of his head as a man and woman came in.

The man has bright aqua eyes, black short up styled jet black hair in a slight mohawk and is has on a black leather scaled pants, black slim boots on with a dagger in the outside of each boot, he didn't have anything covering his torso but had a katana tied to his pants. The woman also has bright aqua eyes but has long hip length pure blond hair with red highlights with a puffy fringe, she has on a silver armoured 'singlet-like' top with armoured short shoulder pads and a short silver armoured slim-fitting skirt. A light blue sash tied around her waist, she had slim-fitting brown leather boots that went just above her knees that had silver armour covering her knees and the top and sides of her feet, she also had brown slim gloves that just covered over her elbows. She seemed well protected unlike the man who hardly had anything decent on "Allow me to introduce my grand children Tadashi who you will address as Akumu and Kimica who you will address as Gekido" Lord Mitsuhiko said.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews. Thanks Guys :)**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**jj**

**Natsu and Lucy Dragneel**

**QueenAlexandra78**

**Mysterion aka YoruichiXSoiFan1**

**Nadezak**

**Guest**

**Krazyomi**

**Jacobs1girl**

**Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend. **


	22. Chapter 22: The New Addition

**Hey guys sorry about the extremely long wait I've had so much to do it's not funny. First before I start rambling I would like to thank everyone who's been reading this story I never thought I'd ever get so many people reading and following this story. Currently right now I have 11,970 views! Thank you soooo much guys! It makes my day to just sit down and write but knowing so many of you read my work and actually like it and want more chapters makes me extremely happy and makes my love of writing that much more lovable.**

**Now I'll be posting up Chapter 23 tomorrow or the next day and yes it will be posted tomorrow or the next day at some point through the day or night, it is written I just have some other chapters of other fanfiction stories to write up ****so I can post them all up together.**** I have two and half chapters to write, it shouldn't take me too long now without further rambling from me let's get the disclaimer out of the way so we can get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira, Mitsuhiko, Tadashi (aka; Akumu - means Nightmare) and Kimica (aka; Gekido - means rage) then the two that have been heard of but not seen (Taro and Narumi) ok so that's it. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 22: The New Addition.

Inuyasha's view:

I frowned slightly, I'm sure I've seen them before, Kimica puffed a sigh "I don't see why on earth we need to work with them Grandfather we are powerful enough to take all three of them on ourselves" she said in agitation "Good then get going but you leave Naraku to us" I puffed. Kimica shot a glare my way "Tch as if I'm letting you take him you've all been chasing your tails for a couple months now" Kimica puffed "Gekido, sister stop" Tadashi said Kimica gave a small nod. Tadashi looked at me then Sesshomaru "It's good to see you again" Tadashi said "You are with me Gekido is with _him_" Sesshomaru said giving a gesture to me with a cold look "What?! Like hell I'm going with mutt face!" Kimica exclaimed. "Feelings mutual hot head" I growled she glared at me "Watch your mouth runt" Kimica snapped "Don't talk down to him or anyone here" Mira growled I looked over to her, I don't get it one minute she doesn't want to know any of us and the next she's standing up for us all.

Koga's view:

"Heh little wolf sticking up for a dog and runt no less" Kimica said I frowned "You shut your mouth!" I growled everyone looked at me Kimica was about to say something "No you don't get to speak, we all have the same enemy if we separate it will take longer to defeat him so we must stand together as one" I said. "I couldn't have said it better myself" Mitsuhiko said then looked to his grandchildren "Akumu you will go with Lord Sesshomaru and his followers, Gekido you will with Lord Inuyasha and his followers, no arguments and work together, when you are ready feel free to stock up on whatever you need" Mitsuhiko said. "I do not need anything seeing as you will not give up what I want" Sesshomaru said "Very well then Akumu be careful and fight strong, your group may leave" Mitsuhiko said "Yes grandfather" Tadashi said then looked at Kimica. "Take care Gekido and control your temper" Tadashi said then escorted Sesshomaru, A-Un, Jaken and Rin out "Once everyone here is ready you may leave but…" Mitsuhiko said and looked to Mira "You should not leave this group if you do you will die, Naraku does not give second chances likely" Mitsuhiko said.

He then turned to Kimica "Watch your temper and play nice" Mitsuhiko said then left "It's a pleasure to meet you Gekido and an honour to have yet another beautiful woman accompanying us" Miroku said with one of his lecherous smiles "Not again…" Kagome muttered. I looked down to her as she sighed placing a hand to her head, I looked back over to Gekido sensing a lot of anger "You keep your hands away from the same goes for the rest of you, I'm only working with you cause it's what my grandfather wants" Kimica growled. "Can't you lose tone? It was bad enough with Inuyasha throwing mood swings if you really want to do what your grandfather says then at least show us some respect otherwise we will get nowhere" Kagome said I smiled as I looked at her she had such a determined look. Kagome seemed to acquire an Alpha tone and look since choosing to be with me, she was always feisty but had much more control and got more attention now "You may be a future mate to your little wolf prince but you better watch your mouth because people like me don't take orders well for lower class people such as yourself" Kimica puffed.

Kagome's view:

I frowned slightly "How dare you speak down to my woman like that!" Koga exclaimed then let out a deep growl I looked at him "Koga stop please let's just leave her be" I said Koga looked at me his eyes sparkled showing a protective look in them. I smiled slightly "Please" I begged he gave a nod then sighed "For you" Koga said softly enough for me to hear him "Are we done playing happy family now?" Kimica asked agitated. "We could probably use some weapons or anything else we may need before we head out" I said "Sounds good, our weapons could use some polishing up" Sango said with her arm around her brothers' shoulders he had a slight blush covering his cheeks. I was happy she had her little brother back, I smiled slightly as I looked to the ground thinking about my little brother "Kagome…" Koga said sadly bringing me out of my thoughts I looked up at him.

"Are you ok? We don't have to go yet if you're still in pain" Koga said as he wiped away a few tears that had escaped without my knowledge, I put on a smile "I'm fine just happy everyone's ok" I said "Tch let's go get what you lot need before everyone starts getting emotional" Kimica puffed. I looked at her as she walked off maybe something happened to make her this way, surely she couldn't have always been this harsh and hot-tempered, we all followed her out, I looked to Mira "Hey are you sure you're ok?" I asked. She looked at me "Yeah fine" Mira puffed looking away slightly "Don't worry we'll get them back I'm sure of it" I said confidently she looked at me in awe then gave a slight, soft smile, I smiled "We'll get them back together, until then trust us, we're your friends" I said. I felt Koga pull me close to his side I looked up at him, he smiled at me, he looked at me with an amazed, proud and loving gaze "Kagome" Shippo said as he leapt to my shoulder between Koga and I, breaking our eye contact.

Ginta's view:

Hakkaku and I walked behind Koga and sister Kagome talking about Kimica "What do you think her deal is?" Hakkaku asked "Who knows, she sure is a strange one that's for sure" I replied "Yeah she has one hell of a temper, could you imagine if she had a mate?" Hakkaku said. I looked at him giving a look "You volunteering?" I asked "No way, she's scary, I was trying to state her dominance issue" Hakkaku replied in agitation "Right…" I said with a look of disbelief.

Hakkaku's view:

I frowned "So what about you then huh?" I asked "What are you on about now?" Ginta asked I raised a brow "You asked me and you hardly seem scared off by her temper unlike when Koga yells at us" I said he looked at me in awe. "Get those thoughts out of your head, like I'd be interested in her" Ginta growled softly "Only stating at fact" I said smugly "You're lucky you're my best friend or I'd be hitting you for saying that" Ginta said I laughed "Likewise for earlier" I said.

Miroku's view:

I walked beside Inuyasha we were talking about Mira and her actions of late "I don't get it, why would she just cut us off all of a sudden?" Inuyasha questioned rhetorically "Maybe she's afraid" I said "Afraid… What of Naraku? Or of us?" Inuyasha asked I gave him a look. "Her family and friends have been taken prisoner by Naraku and all she has is us, perhaps she is afraid we may get hurt if we try and help her rescue her family and friends" I said Inuyasha frowned and looked over to Mira. She was walking on Kagome's left side but not too close to her "Surely that can't be all of it, I mean she must have heard from Kagome, Sango and Kohaku what Naraku has done to us all and realise that we've all been hurt by Naraku" Inuyasha said. "We will just have to wait until Mira opens up, pressuring a woman never does any good" I said Inuyasha gave me a look "Says the perverted monk" Inuyasha said I sighed heavily "Is that all I'm known for now?" I questioned slightly irritated.

Sango's view:

I walked with my brother while he held Kirara "You don't have to fight if you don't want to, I'll do all I can to stop anything hurting you again" I said he sighed "I know sister but I still have to rely on what they've given me to keep alive" Kohaku said. My brows knitted together as I held back any tears, I had to be strong for my brother, I didn't want to lose him again in anyway but he was right "I'm sure they'll have something made up soon to get you back to normal" I said. He looked at me and smiled slightly "Do you think we'll run into Lord Sesshomaru and his friends soon?" Kohaku said "I'm sure we will, we are all after the same person" I replied "I hope this will all be over soon" Kohaku said. Kirara purred as she nuzzled against Kohaku's chest as he continuously stroked her fur "So do I" I muttered softly I looked over everyone, we still had to get Mira's friends and family back and then there was Kagome's situation of the well and her ever getting back to her family again.

Mira's view:

I walked beside Kagome not far off her thinking about what I should do and what Lord Mitsuhiko had said about if I leave everyone that I would die, I wanted my family and friends free but under wolf demon law I'd be banished from joining any tribe or killed. Kikyo may have had me controlled for Naraku but no wolf demon would dare do what they were told to, they would rather let themselves be killed then to follow orders and hurt their wolf demon brethren. I frowned slightly, I'll have to just accept whatever they chose to do, kami help me if Koga finds out even if Kagome is his mate to be Koga would banish me straight up or worse, we came to a passage way that led to a large room. It was filled with weapons of all types and anything and everything to make and improve weapons "Alright take what you have to and do what you need too but be quick I don't want to the others catching Naraku before we have a chance to get out of here" Kimica said I rolled my eyes she has way too much ego.

Kimica's view:

I just turned around to see Mira roll her eyes "You got something to say she-wolf?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest and raised a brow "Nothing everyone doesn't already know" Mira said "Enlighten me" I said. "You have way too much ego and of course your name says a lot about you hot-head" Mira said I glared at her "Guys stop we're meant to fight and argue with Naraku not each other" Kagome said. "Pft whatever human you all better follow my orders better then if you want him dead" I said "Who said we have to follow you, I've been leading this group long before you" Lord Inuyasha snapped. "Inuyasha you know very well that Lady Kagome has always lead us to the shards" Miroku said "Shut up! I'm the leader and what I say goes! There is no way I'm letting a mangy mutt or a reckless human lead!" I shouted making them all look at me.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews. **

**I have to admit I am a little worried for how this story is going I had a plan to drag out Kagome and Koga's relationship but meh there together now, so I would like your honest opinion on what you think should happen next in Kagome and Koga's relationship while the story line continues.**

**I'll post the next Chapter up tomorrow or the next day you can be sure of that, Thanks Guys for reading :)**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**jj**

**Natsu and Lucy Dragneel**

**QueenAlexandra78**

**Mysterion aka YoruichiXSoiFan1**

**Nadezak**

**Guest**

**Krazyomi**

**Jacobs1girl**

**James Birdsong**

**Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend. **

**PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


	23. Chapter 23: An Issue of Dominance

**Hello everyone like I said I am back with another chapter! Woohoo! So since the a couple days ago I had ****11,970 views and right now I have 12,234. You guys are amazing! Thank you!**

**So the next Chapter may be this weekend coming or beginning of next week depending on what happens... Now that's out of the way let's get the disclaimer out of the way so you can read the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha plots or characters but I do own my own plot twists and characters, my OC's are; Mira, Mitsuhiko, Tadashi (aka; Akumu - means Nightmare) and Kimica (aka; Gekido - means rage) then the two that have been heard of but not seen (Taro and Narumi) ok so that's it. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 23: An Issue of Dominance.

Inuyasha's view:

"Tch you think you're so high and mighty but if you were meant to lead us then Mitsuhiko would have said so that means you're not worthy" I puffed "Well he didn't chose you or that human woman either so you shut your face" Kimica snapped "Shut up both of you!" Koga snapped. "We have to get along and work together" Sango said "If we don't we'll all be still stuck here while Naraku causes more chaos" Miroku said "You don't have to like us Gekido but you do have to learn to work with us" Kagome said. She frowned as she turned her back on us "Just do what you have to and let's go" Kimica puffed Sango and Kohaku when to polish their weapons, Kirara was with them, Miroku stocked up on his sutras amongst some other things, Koga was sharpening his katana. Ginta and Hakkaku had grabbed a katana each, I wasn't sure if they knew how to use one then again I haven't seen them in a fight yet, Kagome stocked up on arrows and some supplies, such as food and herbs, Shippo was helping her. Mira picked up two Sai and twirled them around and practised with them, it didn't look intimidating but it did look elegant in a way, I smiled slightly as I looked away and over some of the things they had in the room then decided to just polish my Tessaiga.

Kagome's view:

While packing supplies, I couldn't help but miss home, how my mom would pack fresh food and double check that I had everything, I missed my mother and grandpa as well as Sota, I hope we defeat Naraku, his followers and Kikyo soon. I want to see my family again but if I go back home once I finish what I must do here will I ever be allowed back, being parted for Koga is just as bad as being parted from my family then again Koga's tribe members are also my family now. "Kagome are you ok?" Sota asked "Hmm?" I puffed as I looked at him seeing a worried look on his face I smiled "I'm fine Shippo, why do you ask?" I said "You just looked upset, I'm sorry for yelling out if I didn't maybe you wouldn't have moved and the ground wouldn't have opened up and you wouldn't have fell in the hole and got hurt" Shippo said. He looked down in shame "Shippo it's not your fault besides we're together again and we have more help now" I said he sniffled I picked him up and hugged him "It's ok Shippo" I said as I rubbed his back. "What's going on? Is Shippo ok?" Koga asked as he came over Ginta and Hakkaku weren't far behind him "Shippo thinks it's his fault that I'm hurt since I moved when he yelled out and he thinks if he didn't the ground wouldn't have opened up" I replied.

"It's not your fault Shippo, besides we're all together again and we're staying together" Koga said I smiled "See Shippo that's almost exactly what I said, please stop crying" I said "O-Ok" Shippo sniffled "Shippo why don't you go with Ginta and Hakkaku and they could teach you some things before we head out" Koga said. "Really?" Shippo said with a sparkle in his eyes I couldn't help but giggle "Go on Shippo think of it as self defense and perhaps you could teach them some of your tricks" I said "Aw! Thanks Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he turned back to me and hugged me tightly. Shippo then separated from me and leapt at Koga hugging him tightly "Thanks Koga!" Shippo exclaimed then jumped to the ground and ran to Ginta and Hakkaku, he's such a good kid and reminds me so much of Sota I bet they'd be best friends if they could meet. "You're very good with children" Koga said as he sat down beside me "So are you" I said he looked at me and smiled "Yeah I only wish I had time to spend with all of my tribe members then I'd have a better idea of how to deal with children a little better" Koga said. "Koga you don't deal with them you just treat them like you would anyone else with kindness and respect though children have a lot more to learn so you need to be more of a role model and have some rules but not too many" I said Koga chuckled "What?" I asked in confusion.

"Kagome, you will make a wonderful mother" Koga said I could feel my face grow hot "I don't think I'd be cut out to be a father, then again I never thought much about it until you came into my life" Koga said "Koga..." I said softly he smiled, that one smile that would just melt your heart. "Gross… Look if you two want to start that sweet talk then go home this is a mission we are on and it comes first before your lovers' embrace does" Kimica said I sighed as I looked at her "Why are you so against love? Against happiness in general?" I questioned. "Because I know for a fact that once you have something like that it, someone will turn it against you and it will be your down fall" Kimica replied "That does not mean you stop fighting, you work together and…" Koga started. "Shut it wolf boy not interested in a speech from you nor for dog breath" Kimica puffed then looked around to the others "Alright hurry it up another ten minutes and we're leaving" Kimica said aloud "We've already told you Gekido, you ain't the boss so back off" Inuyasha snapped. "Stop we've been through this before once everyone is ready then we leave until then let's not start any arguments" I said "Lady Kagome is right, we haven't even left yet and there is arguing in…" Miroku started.

Koga's view:

"Oh great lectures from humans, I'll be outside the room shout me when you're ready" Kimica said and walked out in a huff, this is going to be a very long trip if her attitude doesn't change "Tch she better change her attitude" Inuyasha growled. "You're no better Inuyasha you shouldn't snap just talk to her normally" Kagome said "In case you haven't realised you, Koga, Miroku all just spoke to her normally and she got all up tight it's better if I led" Inuyasha puffed. I rolled my eyes as I looked away this should be good to see "If you have a problem with me leading Koga say so now" Inuyasha said I looked at him "I'm a leader of a tribe, I do have experience" I said. Kagome stood in front of me as Mira stood in front of Inuyasha "Koga please let's just decide together not nominate and argue about who leads" Kagome said "Alright, I'm sorry Kagome" I said as I pulled her to me hugging her. I felt her embrace me back as I looked over at Inuyasha who was sending me a glare "Inuyasha, Kagome is right we must work together even if we don't like or agree with others" Mira said Inuyasha looked at Mira "Alright" Inuyasha said and walked away standing near the door.

Mira's view:

I watched Inuyasha stand by the door I sighed, I was meant to keep my distance and yet for some reason it hurts me to see Inuyasha talked down to and the thought of him being hurt, I just hope I can keep my distance for a little longer, long enough to see my tribe members. To see my family and friends again, I went and grabbed a small ruck sack with a few supplies some being food others small weapons that ninjas would use along with any other small items I could find that looked to be of use. After I was finished everyone else looked ready as well "Is everyone ready?" Sango asked "We're ready" Kagome replied "I'm ready" Miroku said "Mira?" Kohaku questioned "I'm good to go" I said Inuyasha opened the door and "Then let's get out of here" Inuyasha said as he walked out. We followed him out "Finished finally?" Kimica questioned "Are you finished with your tantrums?" I asked back she frowned sending me in icy glare "Watch your back" Kimica snapped then looked at everyone else. "Since your all done follow me and don't dare think about telling about this place to anyone or how to get in and out" Kimica said aloud then walked off, we all followed her down some passageways and through quite a few secure, heavily guarded doors.

Kagome's view:

After we had got out of the passageways we came out of onto a cliff face, Shippo clung to me tightly "W-We're really high up" Shippo said "It's ok Shippo, we've been in worst places" I said "Hurry up and watch your step" Kimica said as she moved along the cliff side. We followed her in single file down the cliff side "Gekido why are we going down?" Miroku asked "My brother led the others up so instead of us going in the same direction we will go down" Kimica replied. "That's a great idea we'll cover much more ground that way" Sango said "I know that's why I'm leading" Kimica puffed "You're not the leader" Inuyasha snapped "Neither are you so shut up and let's just make it down this cliff face safely without an argument" Koga said. I couldn't understand why they have to argue over who is the leader it shouldn't matter we are all meant to be working together for the same cause I sighed softly as thoughts crossed my mind about the issue. The walk down the cliff face was silent, the path narrowed more as we got further down, we had to side step as the path continued to narrow "Almost there" Kimica said at least we're almost to ground.

I stopped feeling the presence of a shard and looked to the forest it wasn't pure-well it didn't feel pure it seemed tainted like the shard Koga had in his arm a while back "Kagome what's wrong?" Koga asked just then a loud just then a loud thud sound rang out and birds screeched. A huge flock of birds flew up from the forest and away "Looks like we'll have so action soon" Kimica said "Kagome?" Koga said I looked at him. "It's a shard but it's not pure it feels like a tainted shard like the one you had in your arms ages ago" I said "Exactly how many shards about? Just the one?" Inuyasha asked "Yes only one" I replied. "I sense a demonic aura approaching and an evil one at that" Miroku said "It's a boar" Inuyasha said "It's sounds bigger than the average boar and with a jewel shard it's bound to have more strength but we can take it down no problem" Koga said. "You have to be careful if the shards tainted though" I said "We will be" Koga said "Tch like hell any of you are taking it on, this one is all mine so you can all just stand back and look pretty now let's keep moving" Kimica said we followed here down to the ground.

Inuyasha's view:

As soon as my feet hit the ground I took off towards the boar "Inuyasha wait!" Kagome shouted like I'm letting Kimica take over things she's the new one in the gang "Hey idiot what the hell do you think your doing?" Koga asked as he caught up with me. "Asking for a death wish no doubt" Kimica said as she matched our speed then sped past us, she was as fast as Koga maybe more even with the shards "Hey get back here you'll get killed!" Koga yelled. "Leave her be after she learns her lesson about being hurt by a demon who has a shard then we can kill the demon and show her a reason to let us led" I puffed "Us? I thought you wanted to led by yourself" Koga said. "Yeah I do but I guess being teamed with you could make her ego go down if we're lucky" I said "I highly doubt it" Koga puffed as we stopped when we got to where Kimica was she was a few metres in front of us. She was facing a huge boar it's tusks where as big as us alone it's back just reached below the tree tops "You two stay out of my way this big boy is mine to kill" Kimica said I frowned but my eyes soon widened seeing a blue fire surround her whole body.

Kimica's view:

I let my rage out, a blue flame surrounded my whole body, from a distance it emitted a cold feeling but the colder the air turned the hotter my fire would become, if you touched my fire a little you would receive a severe burn, I turned my palms towards each other. As I did I formed a fire wall between them the boar snorted as it dug it's right hoof into the ground, it was ready to charge, I smiled slightly "You two better move back" I said "Inuyasha move it" Koga snapped. The boar started to charge I sent out the wall of blue fire the boar squealed and started stampeding around in a circle then dropped to the ground and rolled I unsheathed my katana and let my fire engulf my blade. I went over to the boar that went to get up, I ran over and jumped as I came down I stabbed my blade down through his head, the boar collapsed to the ground "What on earth…" Miroku said "Kimica the shard it's in between his shoulder blades" Kagome said. I pulled out my blade and quickly went to it's shoulder blades and cut between them, I stuck my hand in feeling around for it, I felt a small shard I grabbed it and pulled it out "Kimica pass it to me quickly it's tainted" Kagome said as she rushed over "Don't get to close you'll burn yourself" I said.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait, let me know your thoughts/opinions and ideas by reviewing by comment or you can PM (Private message) me look forward to hearing the reviews, I don't mind good or bad reviews. Thanks Guys :)**

**Special thanks to those who comment and express their feeling for this story;**

**jj**

**Natsu and Lucy Dragneel**

**QueenAlexandra78**

**Mysterion aka YoruichiXSoiFan1**

**Nadezak**

**Guest**

**Krazyomi**

**Jacobs1girl**

**James Birdsong**

**Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. **

**PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


End file.
